Forbidden Lovers
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Eren es un omega que vive en la corte de los Reiss pasando totalmente desapercibido. Pero la llegada de su primer celo hará que se vea obligado a ir hasta el altar sin conocer a su futuro esposo. La fidelidad, sin embargo, no existe entre matrimonios de conveniencia; los alfas y omegas tienen sus propias reglas. [Omegaverse, Riren, Smut]
1. Chapter 1

**Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir este fic. Empecé escribiéndolo en febrero de este año, pero hasta ahora no me decidí a publicarlo. Como habéis podido leer en el summary, es un omegaverse ambientado en una época medieval. La idea vino de una clase de Historia Moderna, donde se hablaba de los lios amorosos de los reyes, y como siempre, mi mente empezó a divagar. He intentado que sea coherente y ajustarme a la ideología de ese periodo. Puedo garantizar que el elemento principal de este fic serán las infidelidades en contraste con la vida de la corte, que solía ser recta y moral. Espero de corazón que os guste este comienzo! Besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Omegaverse.**

* * *

 **Inesperado e injusto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres años desde el día en que Eren Jaegar llegó a la corte de Rodd Reiss. Con solo doce años, abandonó en contra de su voluntad el reino en el cual había nacido y crecido rodeado de comodidades y lujos. Sus padres, los reyes del reino cedieron ante las exigencias del rey Reiss y renunciaron a su único hijo por una paz próspera y duradera. Por esa razón Eren detestaba a sus padres; si bien el reino enemigo había cumplido con su palabra de terminar las guerras que asolaron durante años los dos reinos, eso no ayudó a suavizar su odio hacia ellos.

Él no era una gallina o un cerdo que se podía intercambiar mediante pactos. Era una persona con derechos y libertades, y aunque tuviera solo doce años fue consciente que la corte enemiga lo vería como un trofeo, o peor aún, como un rehén.

Sus dos mejores amigos —y los únicos—, se solidarizaron con él e intentaron persuadir a Carla y Grisha para que no entregaran a su hijo. Mientras que Mikasa les amenazaba con huir del reino e irse con Eren para protegerlo, Armin trató de dialogar y hacerles ver que aquella no era la mejor opción. Mas los padres no podían elegir otro camino; los nobles, los clérigos, incluso los campesinos... todos ellos presionaban a los reyes para que las guerras terminaran de una vez.

La economía había caído en picado y apenas había cosechas, el comercio estaba estancado y necesitaban urgentemente algo de estabilidad, y el reino enemigo era militarmente superior. El hecho de que pidieran la custodia de Eren Jaegar era su forma de humillarlos y de hacerles ver su propia debilidad.

Carla y Grisha debían sacar el reino adelante y la única solución posible era renunciar a su hijo Eren por el bien de todos, y evitar una revuelta que podría haber acabado con todo el reino.

Nada de lo que intentó Eren surgió efecto; por más que chillara, protestara o llorara, sus padres —dolidos por todas las acusaciones que su hijo les había gritado sin ningún tipo de reparo—, se mantuvieron firmes en su decisión.

Cuando un carruaje se detuvo a la puesta de sol delante del castillo, Eren con el corazón teñido de rabia, no se despidió de sus padres, ni tampoco les dirigió una fugaz mirada antes de subir al carruaje. La reina Carla lloraba, ahogando en silencio la angustia que le producía ver marchar a su hijo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Grisha lamentó profundamente que su hijo les odiara por lo que habían hecho. Hannes también se encontraba allí, había descuidado la vigilancia de la torre durante unos minutos para despedirlo. Mikasa y Armin permanecieron callados y abatidos.

Abrazada a su esposo, Carla empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras el carruaje se alejaba de esas tierras en medio de la luz crepuscular del día.

Desde ese día, dio inicio lo que sería una nueva vida para Eren.

La imponente corte de Rodd Reiss prevalecía como en los viejos tiempos, y la vida cortesana no había sufrido ningún cambio. Todo seguía exactamente igual para los nobles alfas. Solo el fallecimiento del rey provocó algo de expectación y entusiasmo entre los habitantes del castillo. Acechado por unas fiebres terribles, Rodd Reiss murió en su lecho en compañía de sus hijos: Frieda, Historia, Dirk, Abel, Florian y Uklin.

Tras ser enterrado en la cámara subterránea del castillo y guardar tres días de luto, se celebró la ceremonia donde se coronó a la alfa Frieda Reiss como reina sucesora. Eren estuvo presente durante la coronación, aunque en aquel momento él no era más que un simple figurante. Por fortuna, tanto Rodd como Frieda no lo despojaron de su estatus de nobleza, pero el trato que recibía no era exactamente gentil y respetuoso. Ciertamente, Eren no causaba ni simpatía ni desdén. Se limitaba a ser uno, y a vivir aferrándose al poco orgullo que le quedaba.

A pesar de todo, Eren se relacionó con algunas personas que consiguieron aligerar su soledad.

La primera de ellas fue Marco, un criado omega al servicio del noble Jean Kirstein. Amable, honrado y de buen corazón, Marco fue el primero en acercarse a Eren y mostrar su respeto por él. Este, quien nunca consideró inferiores a los criados, agradeció que Marco hubiera prestado la suficiente atención como para reparar en él.

Por consecuencia, conoció a Jean, un noble alfa muy irritante y con una sinceridad desmesurada. A menudo se gritaban el uno al otro, discutían con fervor y ninguno de los dos cedía. Eren jamás había conocido a alguien con tan poco cerebro y siempre que tenía ocasión, se lo recordaba. Jean tampoco se quedaba atrás, y solía burlarse de él por su situación.

No obstante, en el transcurro de los meses, Eren se dio cuenta que las frecuentes peleas con Jean le ayudaban a sobrellevar la tristeza y el desconsuelo de verse en un lugar totalmente diferente al suyo.

Otra persona que mostró interés por él, fue la médico beta de la corte, Hange Zoe. Era una mujer realmente extravagante, con tendencia a la locura, pero con grandes saberes sobre medicina y cirugía. Eren había recurrido a ella en sus noches de mayor soledad, dispuesto a escuchar sus teorías descabelladas por horas sin llegar a dormirse.

Y finalmente, hizo amistad con dos de los cocineros de la corte. Sasha y Connie, ambos betas, eran ruidosos, infantiles y despreocupados. Entrar en la cocina era como entrar en un circo, a veces la comida pasaba por encima de las cabezas de los demás cocineros, la pasión desenfrenada con que Sasha cocinaba se contagiaba y en más de una ocasión Eren comió con ellos, compartiendo cenas y desayunos entre risas.

Estar rodeado de betas y omegas era bastante agradable, desde su perspectiva eran amigables y nada pretensiosos.

En el caso de los alfas, era todo lo contrario.

Decir que Jean era el más "aceptable" de todos los alfas, era un asunto muy grave. Los nobles alfas eran arrogantes y con unos aires de grandeza que equiparaban a los mismos reyes. A excepción de Jean, Eren solo conocía a otra noble, en este caso una alfa llamada Annie. No había hablado nunca con ella, pero muchas veces se cruzaban en los corredores del castillo. En su opinión, parecía muy arrogante pero tampoco quiso hacerse un juicio de ella sin conocerla detenidamente.

Un noble especialmente aborrecible, era Reiner. Llevaba escrito en la cara la palabra "alfa" y vivía solo para cortejar a la hermana pequeña de Frieda, la omega Historia Reiss.

Los soldados, por otra parte, también eran alfas, pero en vez de pavonearse por el castillo con andares altivos, desprendían un aura siniestra que alejaba a cualquier que quisiera acercarse. Eren reparaba más en ellos que en los nobles. Siempre había admirado a los soldados y su sentido del deber y la lucha. Los de más alto rango asistían como invitados a los banquetes que ofrecía Frieda para la corte.

Eren también asistía a esos eventos. Su compañero de mesa era Jean y constantemente se pateaban por debajo de la mesa y se pellizcaban mutuamente para probar cuál de los dos soportaba mejor el dolor.

Y fue en uno de esos banquetes donde Eren quedó prendado al instante de uno de los soldados. No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero en el momento en que apareció en la sala de los banquetes, su corazón dio una fuerte sacudida y sin quererlo, se vio a si mismo contemplando aquel soldado completamente embelesado. Era perfecto.

Su mirada oscura contrastaba con el brillo plateado que destellaban de sus ojos. Las facciones de su rostro eran duras y parecían delineadas con extrema perfección. Su piel pálida desprendía un brillo casi cegador y su corta estatura era solo una imperfección que potenciaba todavía más su belleza.

No cabía duda de que era un alfa en todos los aspectos. Y él era un omega... La familia real Reiss y sus amigos estaban al corriente de su condición, pero no parecieron darle mucha importancia. La razón por la que ningún alfa se le había tirado encima era porque Eren aún no había sufrido su primer celo. A sus quince años, Eren despertaba cada mañana preguntándose cuantos días faltaban para que entrara en celo. El aroma que desprendía como omega no era muy fuerte y dado que la mayoría de la corte no reparaba en él... Era como si pasara desapercibido.

Durante ese banquete, Jean a base de patadas e insultos intentó que Eren le devolviera las pullas, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a ese alfa. Ansioso por conocer su identidad, le preguntó a Jean su nombre.

—Es Levi Ackerman, lidera una tropa de sesenta soldados él solo.

Eren ya había oído ese nombre anteriormente. Según el relato que le contaron sus padres, el linaje de los Ackerman destacaba por tener los mejores soldados. Fuertes, con excelentes capacidades y un control sobre ellos mismos incomparable. Durante muchos años, estos fueron la guardia personal de los reyes, pero por razones desconocidas, rompieron los lazos con la realeza y se unieron al ejército. Como era de esperar, todos ellos subieron de rango en poco tiempo y fue muy habitual encontrarlos liderando las batallas. Pero a día de hoy, solo quedaban dos familias de dicha descendencia. Hasta ese momento, Eren sabía que una de ellas luchaba en nombre de los Reiss, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la otra familia.

Descubrir que ese alfa era un Ackerman logró acrecentar aún más su deseo hacia él. Que no viviera en la corte fue un inconveniente para Eren, pues solo podría verlo cuando era invitado para las ceremonias y los grandes banquetes (que solían celebrarse cada tres meses).

Pero para desgracia suya, Ackerman no pareció reparar en su presencia durante el banquete. Si bien se encontraban muy distantes el uno del otro, Eren lo observaba detenidamente para conocer algunos rasgos suyos.

Por alguna extraña razón, empezó a tener calor.

Durante la cena, aprendió que Levi antes de comer, revisaba los cubiertos y las copas, como si buscara algún indicio de suciedad, tras confirmar que no era el caso, se disponía a comer. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y pocas veces conversaba.

Cada vez sentía más calor. Estaban en pleno invierno, ¿cómo era posible aquello?

Algunos nobles se le acercaban, pero él no mostraba signos de estar interesado en ellos. Estaba estudiando qué tipo de comida le gustaba cuando de repente...

—¡Jaeger! —exclamó Jean.

—¡No grites, alfa-caballo! ¿Qué quieres? —gritó Eren fastidiado y volviéndose hacia él.

—¡Ven conmigo! ¡Rápido! —dijo mirando hacia los lados nervioso.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

—¡Levántate! ¡Vamos! —insistió Jean, poniéndose en pie.

Eren le miró desconcertado. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese alfa? Jean parecía tenso, con la mirada de un lado a otro, vigilando los invitados con una expresión de alerta. Eren que seguía en su sitio, no se levantó. Con una mueca desagradable el alfa se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

—Levanta el culo de una vez. Tu cuerpo ha empezado a soltar feromonas.

Eren palideció de inmediato. Con el cuerpo rígido, echó una mirada a su alrededor. La mayoría de invitados charlaba animadamente, pero algunos alfas olisqueaban el aire curiosos. En aquel momento, Ackerman clavó su mirada en él. Alarmado, percibió como sus fosas nasales se dilataban.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —repitió Eren en voz baja mientras se levantaba.

Varios nobles dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos. Jean parecía realmente incómodo, pues las feromonas que soltaba Eren le afectaban más por la cercanía, pero haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, se mantuvo sereno y condujo al omega hacia la salida. Eren no quiso mirar hacia atrás, avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo. Antes de salir por una puerta trasera, Jean sí echó una ojeada a los presentes, y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Todos los alfas tenían los ojos puestos en ellos, o más bien, en Eren.

.

.

.

—Podrías haber elegido otro momento, ¿no crees? —le reprendió Jean mientras recorrían los pasillos a gran velocidad.

—¡No puedo controlarlo! —respondió el omega indignado.

Jean no replicó, pero se le veía bastante molesto. Literalmente habían huido del salón y tras correr por el castillo dejando atrás un aroma dulce producto de las feromonas que soltaba Eren, habían llegado a los aposentos del alfa, un lugar supuestamente seguro para el omega. Los dos entraron y Jean cerró la puerta rápidamente, volteándose hacia Eren, hizo una mueca.

—¡Menudo olor estás desprendiendo! —dijo este alejándose poco a poco y tapándose la nariz con la mano.

—De-Déjame. Iré a mi… cámara —balbuceó el omega jadeando. Cada vez se sentía más débil.

—¿Estás loco? El castillo está lleno de alfas, y apostaría cualquier cosa que algunos irán a por ti.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Quedarme en tus aposentos? Nada me garantiza que no perderás el control —soltó Eren asustado.

Jean, que no había tomado en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, maldijo en voz alta. Pensó en una solución, pero el olor le estaba mareando cada vez más y su cuerpo le gritaba cosas que en realidad no quería hacer.

—Ve a buscar a Marco o... a Hange —pidió Eren respirando con dificultad.

Jean estuvo más que aliviado de salir de allí. Ignorando los instintos que amenazaban con salir a flote, salió a toda prisa cerrando la puerta con llave. Aunque si un alfa soldado llegaba antes, podría derribarla en pocos segundos.

Eren se arrastró hasta un rincón del aposento y se recostó contra la pared, dejándose caer lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. ¿Sería ese su primer celo? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Jadeando, recordó la imagen de Ackerman percibiendo su olor. Sus instintos omegas pedían desesperadamente a ese hombre. Deseando que se abriera la puerta y fuera él quien se ocupara de su celo. Porque si no estaba equivocado... era eso lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo.

El calor era sofocante y estaba tentado de quitarse algo de ropa, pero no lo hizo. Si Jean entraba por esa puerta y lo encontraba medio desnudo, se le tiraría encima en menos de un segundo, y lo peor era que el celo hacía que lo deseara.

Por fortuna, eso no llegó a ocurrir. No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Jean se había ido, pero quien entró por esa puerta, no fue él, sino Marco. Situándose frente a Eren, el omega le tomó el pulso y lo olisqueó.

—Jean está buscando a Hange —informó—. Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

Sus palabras amables solo sirvieron para alarmarlo.

—¿Estoy... en celo? —preguntó jadeando.

—Creo que sí.

Eren sonrió forzadamente. Justamente cuando una tropa de soldados alfas se encontraban en el castillo, su cuerpo decidía que era un buen momento para entrar en celo. Marco lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guio hasta el lecho para que pudiera echarse en un sitio más cómodo que la fría pared de piedra. En el instante en que Eren recostó su cabeza contra la almohada, inhaló fuerte el olor que desprendía.

El olor de un alfa.

Era consciente que Jean no era precisamente el tipo de alfa soñado para un omega, pero los instintos decían todo lo contrario. Sin despegar su nariz de la almohada, se removió mientras Marco le tapaba con las sábanas. Este, que poco más podía hacer, aguardó impaciente la llegada de Hange.

—Siento causaros tantas molestias —se disculpó Eren.

Marco negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya. Todos los omegas pasamos por esto todos los meses.

Eren se imaginó su vida en la corte a partir de ahora y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Marco le miró con lástima, comprendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando ese omega, pues él lo vivía desde hacía dos años. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo pasar el celo sin nadie que te aliviara. Marco, por suerte, sí tenía a alguien, aunque lo mantenía en secreto.

Pocos minutos después, la médico Hange Zoe entró en la habitación, prohibiéndole la entrada a Jean que esperó con evidente molestia detrás de la puerta. Aproximándose a la cama, frunció los labios.

—Pasarás mala noche, la primera vez es siempre la peor —le dijo Hange examinándolo.

Marco asintió solemne. El recuerdo del primer celo era imborrable.

—Los alfas son un problema —dijo Hange pensativa—, el primer celo es muy fuerte y si lo sacamos y lo llevamos hasta su cámara el olor llegará hasta ellos y siendo una beta no podré contenerlos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Marco preocupado.

—Lo mejor será que pase la noche aquí. ¡Jean! —llamó esta en voz alta—. ¡Tendrás que buscar otro lugar para dormir!

Al otro lado de la puerta, se le escuchó protestar.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!

—Fue idea tuya llevarlo hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —gritó con su voz estruendosa—. Mis aposentos son privados, en cambio, su cámara no tiene ninguna restricción.

—¿No tienes... no tienes nada para calmar estos ardores? —preguntó Eren.

—No es recomendable tomar nada durante los primeros celos, me temo que tendrás que aguantar hasta que pase.

—Y... ¿cuánto tardará?

—Depende de cada omega. Por lo general, cuatro días. No suele durar más de una semana —contestó la beta.

Eren sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con solo imaginarlo. Necesitaba un alfa... No... Necesitaba a Ackerman. Lo quería ahora. Sentirlo encima suyo... Marcándole. Quería gritar que viniera, suplicar que lo llamaran...

—Eren, cerraremos la puerta con llave. Hablaré con Frieda para que guardias betas custodien la entrada y prohíban acceder a esta parte del castillo. Los soldados alfas habrán percibido tu olor en el banquete y seguro vendrán atraídos por el celo —explicó Hange preocupada.

Era posible que Ackerman le buscara por el castillo. Por muchas precauciones que tomasen, para un alfa como él no serían suficientes. Aferrándose a ese pensamiento, asintió sin decir nada.

—Sobretodo no salgas de aquí —le advirtió Hange—. Me parece que Jean no pisará este suelo en muchos días.

—Cuando su celo termine, me ocuparé de cambiar su lecho por uno nuevo y borrar todo rastro de olor —dijo Marco.

Hange y Marco abandonaron la instancia dejando a un Eren combatiendo contra su primer celo.

—Y hasta entonces, ¿dónde dormiré? —preguntó Jean una vez la beta y el omega salieron de sus aposentos.

—Puedo consultar con Frieda si hay alguna cámara disponible para usted —ofreció Marco.

—Bueno chicos, quedaos aquí hasta que regrese con un par de escoltas —informó Hange seriamente. Pasando entre ellos, se encaminó apresuradamente hacia las escaleras de piedra que conducían hacia el piso inferior, donde se celebraba el banquete.

Jean esperó unos segundos hasta que los pasos de la beta ya no se oían, y con un tono de voz sensual dijo:

—He pensado que en lo que dure el celo de ese idiota, podría hospedarme en tu cámara.

Marco enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—No es apropiado que un noble se hospede en la habitación de un sirviente —declaró avergonzado.

—Como si me importaran los protocolos de la realeza.

Jean le sonrió y Marco no pudo rechazarlo. Al fin y al cabo, él era un omega a su servicio y no podía ir en su contra.

—Como usted diga.

.

.

.

El celo iba en aumento, y a pesar de que Hange le había advertido de no salir de la cama, necesitaba urgentemente un alfa para poder aliviar ese ardor que le quemaba por dentro. Jamás se había detenido a pensar cómo de desagradable podía ser un celo, pero ahora lo estaba experimentando en carne propia, y podía jurar que era de lo más asfixiante.

Se había tocado para calmarse, pero ni siquiera eso borraba el fuerte instinto que le gritaba ser tomado de la forma más salvaje posible. Cegado como estaba, creyó imposible poder conciliar el sueño en su estado… ¿Pasaría la noche en vela aferrándose a las sábanas e inhalando el aroma de ese estúpido alfa-caballo hasta que cayera rendido?

"Por favor… Que venga alguien… Cualquier alfa… Necesito aliviarme…"

Llegados a ese punto, Eren ya no podía pensar con claridad. Intentaba no perder el último grano de cordura, pero realmente el celo le estaba volviendo loco. Retorciéndose entre las sábanas, se volvió a tocar, pero el placer que sentía era mínimo.

Transcurrida una hora de lo más agonizante, se escucharon voces de protesta al otro lado seguido de golpes y quejidos de dolor.

Sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, Eren visualizó a alguien irrumpiendo ferozmente en los aposentos. Un intenso olor inundó de golpe toda la instancia; el aroma de un alfa. Alzando la mirada, sonrió complacido. Era él.

Levi Ackerman.

Lo había encontrado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrió de piernas a la espera de que le poseyera sobre ese colchón. Este soltó un gruñido salvaje al ver el omega completamente entregado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el alfa ya estaba encima de Eren.

—Voy a hacerte mío.

Eren gimió excitado, sintiendo el peso del alfa encima de su cuerpo.

—¡LEVI, NO! —exclamó Hange irrumpiendo en la cámara.

El alfa volteó el rostro y gruñó amenazadoramente. Hange, quien nunca había enfrentado a un alfa, extendió los brazos por precaución.

—Levi, no tienes derecho a poseer este omega —dijo manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.

—¡Vete! ¡Este omega es mío! —rugió encarándose con ella pero sin abandonar la cama.

—Un soldado de tu categoría no puede comportarse así, ¿acaso eres un salvaje?

—No eres nadie para decirme eso. ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!

—No creo que tu comandante se ponga muy contento si descubre que preñaste a un omega de la realeza —argumentó Hange.

Levi calló unos instantes, analizando las palabras de la beta. Finalmente, sonrió con superioridad.

—Le preñaré y luego le convertiré en mi esposa.

—No tienes el permiso de Frieda para hacer tal cosa.

Rechinando los dientes, Levi se dispuso a luchar con ella y sacarla a patadas de los aposentos. Pero el enfrentamiento no llegó a suceder, puesto que otro soldado entró súbitamente en la habitación, al ver el panorama enfrente suyo, se irguió y adoptó una postura recta y decente.

—Levi, deja a este omega en paz —ordenó el alfa sin rastro de vacilación en su voz.

—Erwin —murmuró Levi clavando su mirada en su superior.

—¿Quieres ser expulsado del ejército por tu conducta impúdica y ser sancionado por la corte de los Reiss por reclamar un omega que no es tuyo?

Ya fuera por ser su comandante, por el aroma que desprendía en un intento por intimidarlo o simplemente porque sus palabras eran del todo ciertas, Levi relajó sus instintos. Recapacitando sobre sus acciones, hizo el ademan de bajarse de la cama. Eren que había presenciado toda la escena mudo, le agarró del brazo para impedirle que se fuera.

—Por favor, no te vayas —suplicó con los ojos bañados en la lujuria.

Levi tembló al oír su voz. Ese omega le estaba reclamando, su obligación era cumplir con su deber.

—Levi —llamó Erwin listo para enfrentarse a su subordinado si era necesario.

Requirió de todo su autocontrol no abalanzarse sobre el omega, su cuerpo lo deseaba desesperadamente, podía olerlo, sentirlo, ese omega… era su pareja destinada… Lo sabía, sus instintos eran precisos como una espada cortando el cuello de sus enemigos.

Profiriendo un gruñido de frustración, se alejó de la cama y sin molestarse en mirar a Erwin, salió a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás. Eren ahogó el llanto al verlo marchar.

Hange suspiró aliviada. La situación se había resuelto sin necesidad de derrame de sangre. A los alfas les encantaba luchar, y temió que Levi y Erwin empezaran una lucha y terminasen los dos gravemente heridos.

—Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo —le dijo la beta sonriente—. Es curioso… ¿Acaso no te afectan las feromonas de Eren?

Erwin respiró profundamente y dándose la vuelta, dijo:

—Me afectan más de lo que crees. Pero soy el Comandante, no puedo perder el control.

Hange le miró curiosa y se apresuró a seguirle fuera de los aposentos. Cerrando una vez más la puerta, dejó solo a Eren, que en aquellos momentos maldecía todo lo que conocía. Había estado tan cerca… Había tenido a Levi encima suyo, a punto de poseerlo, de ser suyo…

¡Qué injusto había sido!

.

.

.

Tal y como le había dicho Hange, el celo duró aproximadamente cuatro días. Durante esos días, permaneció encerrado, envuelto entre sábanas y recibiendo las visitas de Marco, quien le entregaba el desayuno todas las mañanas, la comida y la cena. Aparte, le preparaba el baño y le proporcionaba ropa limpia.

Según le había explicado, la noticia de su celo se escampó como el humo por el castillo, y al día siguiente casi todos los nobles estaban al corriente de su situación. También le informó que los soldados alfas habían dejado el castillo, por lo que aparentemente, ya no corría peligro alguno. Pero por precaución, Frieda ordenó a los nobles no acercarse al ala oeste del castillo, concretamente en el rellano del tercer piso.

Lo que Eren desconocía es que Frieda había enviado un mensaje urgente a Grisha y Carla, poniéndoles al corriente de lo sucedido. Tratándose de un hijo de la realeza y tras haber sufrido su primer celo, el deber le llamaba. Debía desposarse con un alfa como dictaban las leyes.

Para consternación suya, todo se planificó sin estar él presente. Grisha y Carla aceptaron que su hijo se comprometiera con un alfa de la corte Reiss, y después de un intercambio de cartas, se eligió al alfa para desposar a Eren Jaeger.

Cuando este se recuperó y ya no quedó ni rastro del celo, fue informado de todo por la propia Frieda. Su consternación, rabia, impotencia y desolación hicieron que casi llorara frente a ella.

—¡Soy un Jaeger! ¡Merezco tener voz en esto! ¡Es mi vida!

La joven reina le miró con lástima.

—Lo siento Eren, pero ya sabes que cuando un omega entra en celo por primera vez, debe comprometerse con un alfa.

—¡Sí, pero todo se decidió sin mi presencia!

—Tus padres lo aprobaron enseguida —explicó a modo de disculpa.

—Esto… Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuró Eren alarmado.

—Tus padres asistirán a la ceremonia, por supuesto, será dentro de una semana. Me dijeron que te dijera que tus dos amigos también estarán.

Supuestamente eso tenía que alegrarlo, pues volvería a verlos, pero se sentía demasiado traicionado como para sonreír si quiera.

—Todos sufrimos el mismo destino —dijo Frieda poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. No podemos luchar contra las leyes.

Dándole un apretón, se alejó para seguir con sus funciones como reina. Eren se quedó quieto, con el corazón acelerado y en estado de shock. Al reparar en un "pequeño" detalle, alzó el rostro pero Frieda ya se había ido.

Había olvidado preguntar quién sería su futuro marido.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que tuvo el fic! Para mí es una maravilla experimentar con nuevas temáticas y el omegaverse. Si puedo, actualizaré lo más pronto posible, sin dejar demasiado margen entre una actu y otra. Este año tengo más tiempo libre debido a que estoy repitiendo algunas asignaturas del año pasado, y tengo un horario más amplio (ya que no elegí las de tercer año) pero escribir con el frío que está haciendo no puede ser bueno para mis manos; casi se me congelan! Pero ni el frío de noviembre me impedirá actualizar (?)Vale,ya. Gracias por los follows y los favorites! Respuesta a los reviews, abajo del fic :) Un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: omegaverse.**

* * *

 **Sorpresa y consolación**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La celebración de una boda en la vida cortesana del reino siempre era motivo de júbilo y alegría. Los días anteriores a la ceremonia, los sirvientes trabajaban el doble y sin apenas descanso para satisfacer las exigencias de los preparativos. Los nobles, por su parte, estaban ansiosos por asistir; en los banquetes de boda siempre corrían litros de vino y comida abundante por doquier. El derroche no suponía un problema, no al menos para el antiguo rey, Rodd Reiss. Frieda, en cambio, adoptó una política más moderada, si bien no podía negarles un poco de diversión a los nobles, tampoco era cuestión de despilfarrar el dinero en alcohol y espectáculos.

El sacerdote fue avisado de la inminente unión entre el hijo de los Jaegers y el noble alfa elegido a dedo por la realeza. Tras ponerse de acuerdo con las fechas, Frieda junto con Grisha y Carla acordaron celebrar la boda en cinco días.

Habían pagado a uno de los mejores costureros para que confeccionara los vestidos de los novios. Sasha y Connie cocinaban hasta altas horas de la noche, preparando el menú del banquete con especial esmero: pavos reales condimentados con especias, codornices estofadas, patés de todos los tipos, sopa de pescado, puré de patatas… Y aunque tenían terminantemente prohibido comer de ese manjar, Sasha se llevó más de una patata a la boca. Connie de vez en cuando, cogía pedacitos de pan recién horneado.

Todos parecían aguardar el momento del banquete para degustar la comida y sobretodo, para dejarse llevar y causar un poco de alboroto. Todos deseaban que llegase el gran día, a excepción de los propios novios.

Eren jamás se había sentido tan lleno de rabia e impotencia. Le había costado superar el hecho de que hubiera sido vendido como ganado al reino enemigo, y a veces incluso se decía que no lo superaría en años. Para colmo, ahora tenía que casarse con un alga, obedeciendo la voluntad de sus padres sin que él pudiera abrir la boca para protestar u oponerse.

Odiaba a sus padres, los odiaba y no quería saber nada de ellos. Se negó a mantener una conversación civilizada con ellos, y sin importarles sus modales, los echó a gritos de sus aposentos. Carla lloraba en silencio, en silencio, reprimiendo el llanto que moría en su garganta. Grisha, para demostrar que sí le importaba su hijo, insistió a Frieda que permitiera a Armin y a Mikasa asistir al evento como invitados. Por ello, acudió al rubio para que este hablara con su hijo e intentara hacerle entrar en razón.

Armin era su mejor amigo, omega también y gracias a eso, Eren sí lo escucharía a él. Mikasa, por el contrario, estaba de acuerdo con el castaño, y tenía muy claro que no pensaba mover un dedo para ayudar a Grisha a reconciliarse con su hijo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Armin, los Jaegers dejaron a los dos amigos a solas con su hijo, depositando sus esperanzas en el pequeño rubio.

—Eren abre, somos nosotros —dijo este con voz tímida.

Hubo un silencio, y tras oir unos pasos acercarse, Eren abrió la puerta con aire abatido pero sin rastro de rasgos violentos en sus facciones.

—Pasad.

Haciéndose a un lado, los dejó entrar. Armin y Mikasa accedieron al lugar y tomaron asiento al borde de la cama. Se produjo otro silencio, esta vez más tenso en el cual ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Armin pensaba en la mejor forma de manejar todo ese asunto de la manera más delicada posible.

—¿Quién es el alfa? —preguntó Mikasa súbitamente—. Le secuestraremos para que no pueda asistir a la boda.

—¡Mikasa! —exclamó Armin consternado.

Si bien era una idea absolutamente descabellada, Eren conocía muy bien a su amiga, y le veía perfectamente capaz de realizar tal acto de locura.

—¡No podemos secuestrar a un noble! Nos ejecutarían sin juicio previo —dijo horrorizado.

—No vais a secuestrar a nadie —le tranquilizó Eren—. Te lo agradezco Mikasa, pero creo que ya asumí mi condena —suspiró derrotado.

—No es una condena, solo una unión convencional —le recordó Armin.

—Es lo mismo.

Este comprendía su dolor, él también se sentiría usado como un pelele si le hicieran lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que él lo aceptaría dócilmente y con resignación.

—¿A quién han elegido como tu consorte? —preguntó un tanto preocupado.

Era posible que su rabia se debiese a la desgracia de ser emparejado con un horrible alfa; esos que abusaban de los omegas sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Eren desvió la mirada incómodo.

—No… Aún no lo sé.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eren! ¡La boda es en cuatro días! ¿Cómo no puedes saber con quién te casarás?

—Nadie me ha dicho nada al respecto y yo… no estoy muy seguro de querer saberlo —confesó sin mirar a sus amigos.

—Es lógico que tengas miedo, pero cuanto más lo prolongues, peor será .

Eren apretó los puños, conteniéndose a duras penas.

—Qué fácil se ve todo desde fuera —espetó mientras empezaba a pasearse por la instancia en círculos. Creía que la visita de sus amigos le subiría los ánimos, pero cada vez se sentía más colérico.

—No he dicho que sea fácil, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo —insistió Armin.

—¡¿Y si no quiero aceptarlo?! —exclamó Eren furioso.

—Tienes que hacerlo quieras o no.

Justo cuando Eren abría la boca para decirle cuatro cosas a su amigo, Mikasa intervino rápidamente:

—Armin, Eren necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Lo que han hecho ha sido muy injusto.

—Gracias —dijo Eren al comprobar que al menos una persona en todo ese maldito reino entendía su situación.

—Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte.

Armin, quien no era tan comprensivo, creyó que lo mejor era asimilarlo lo más pronto posible, pero tratándose de Eren, no lo escucharía. Enfrentar la realidad podía ser duro, pero tampoco podía ser ignorada.

—Tus padres quieren que hagas las paces con ellos —reveló Mikasa sin reparo alguno. Para Eren no tenía secretos—. Por eso vio conveniente que fuéramos nosotros también.

—No me sorprende —admitió con desdén.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo te ha ido hasta ahora en la corte de los Reiss? —propuso Mikasa para desviar el mal humor de su amigo—. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Eren calló unos momentos, si hablaba de cómo había sido su vida hasta el día de hoy, quizás su furia aumentaría, pero por otro lado, le podría ir bien descargar todo lo que llevaba guardado desde que abandonó su reino en aquel carruaje.

Con gran indignación relató su día a día en la corte, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado a ser un don nadie en aquel castillo, siendo objeto de burla por los nobles, y de lástima para los criados.

Los pocos amigos que había hecho no solían compartir su tiempo con él: Sasha y Connie casi no salían de la cocina, Hange estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a heridos de guerra o a omegas durante su período, y Marco se pasaba el día detrás de Jean…

—Paso la mayor parte del tiempo con ese estúpido alfa-caballo, así que imaginad lo contento que estoy.

Su relato, aunque sincero, no incluía su encuentro con Levi. Tanto Armin como Mikasa estaban al corriente que ya había sufrido su primer celo, pero decidió no mencionar nada acerca del incidente en el que casi es tomado por el alfa. No sabía exactamente por qué prefería callárselo, ¿quizás porque le avergonzaba?

Ciertamente perdió el control estando en la cama y teniendo a Levi encima suyo… Pero todo fue producto del celo, en pleno uso de sus capacidades no habría permitido que Levi le poseyera la primera noche de conocerse.

Habría esperado tres noches como mínimo.

Desde que el celo marchó de su cuerpo, Eren no había dejado de pensar en él. Lo recordaba perfectamente, su expresión ávida, su ferocidad, la brutalidad con la que afirmó ser su alfa y poseerlo ahí mismo. Sus amigos no lo entenderían: Mikasa era un alfa que aún no había encontrado su pareja destinada, y Armin tampoco. Y sospechaba que no pondrían muy buena cara si les decía que su alfa pertenecía al ejército; los soldados a menudos llevaban el estigma de "hombres sin corazón". Muchos se negaban el derecho a amar, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a la guerra.

Algo se removió en su estómago: ¿sería Levi de esa clase de soldado? Negando con la cabeza, se dijo que ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Retomando la conversación con sus amigos, prosiguió su relato de su vida en la corte sin mencionar la horrible experiencia de su celo.

.

.

.

A medida que transcurrían las horas, Eren sentía sus nervios a flor de piel. Al cruzarse con algún noble por el castillo, este le felicitaba por su enlace; el omega sonreía forzadamente y le daba las gracias. El problema residía en que tantos los nobles, como la servidumbre y demás le daban la enhorabuena, consiguiendo que al final del día, Eren sintiera como si devoraran sus entrañas del malestar que arrastraba desde que le comunicaron la noticia.

Pero por extraño que pareciera, hubo un alfa que no le felicitó.

Jean apenas se había dejado ver esos días, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba; era como si quisiera evitarlo. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle a Marco sobre su paradero, pero recapacitó a tiempo: poco le importaba lo que ese alfa-caballo pudiera estar haciendo.

Al tercer día le llamaron para que se probara el vestido, a regañadientes accedió sin disimular su cara de asco. Para disgusto suyo, sus padres estuvieron presentes mientras tres sirvientas betas le ajustaban las piezas de seda que cubrían su cuerpo.

De pie y con los brazos extendidos, Eren los ignoró, pretendiendo que en aquella sala solo estaba él y las sirvientas.

Era tradición que el omega que iba a desposarse vistiera un brial (N/A: _Vestido de seda u otras telas lujosas usado antiguamente por las mujeres, que cubría desde los hombros hasta los pies)_ de color verde —para representar su juventud—, y encima una capa roja como símbolo de fertilidad. Los bordados que adornaban el brial eran dorados y dibujaban pequeñas rosas entrelazados entre si.

Eren tuvo ocasión en el pasado de contemplar esos vestidos en algunas de las bodas a las que asistió, pero jamás se imaginó llevar uno de ellos, pese a saber que su destino era el mismo que el de aquellos omegas.

Una de las sirvientas le cosía el bajo del brial, otra le ajustaba las mangas y la tercera se encargaba de fijarle la parte superior para que no le colgara de los hombros.

—Es precioso, ¿no crees cariño? —preguntó Carla en un pobre intento por captar la atención de su hijo.

Eren no pretendía responderle, pero cambió de opinión.

—Es horrendo —espetó sin mirarla.

La sirvienta que le sujetaba la muñeca izquierda le dio un tirón a la manga y en un tono de voz inaudible, le susurró:

—En eso está en lo cierto, pero como no mejore su cara, levantará sospechas entre los nobles y no le conviene dar una mala imagen a su reino.

Eren volteó el rostro y observó a la mujer, cuya estatura era mayor, morena de piel y con pecas. Esta alzó una ceja, como si le retara a que negara sus palabras.

Muy a su pesar, ella tenía razón.

Media hora después, terminaron de darle los últimos retoques al vestido, y tras comprobar que le venía como anillo al dedo, se lo quitaron con sumo cuidado, procurando no arrugarlo.

Si Eren creía que iba a deshacerse de sus padres tan pronto, se equivocaba. Grisha expresó su deseo de visitar al sacerdote en la catedral y pidió —por no decir, obligó—, a su hijo a acompañarles.

Sin dignarse a dirigirles la palabra, los siguió por detrás con la misma expresión de asco.

Saliendo del castillo, emprendieron el camino atrayendo las miradas de los habitantes, quienes pausaban sus actividades diarias para echarles un ojo y cuchichear acerca de las condiciones en las que se encontraban.

"Somos la vergüenza del reino —pensó Eren rabioso a la par que abochornado—. Hemos perdido el respeto y nuestro orgullo. Ahora somos los que se vendieron al reino enemigo".

Se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar, pues no creía pertenecer ni a un reino ni a otro. Los dos lo trataban como un objeto que podía intercambiarse y utilizar a su antojo.

El odio creía cada vez más en su interior sin signos de detenerse.

Tras recorrer algunas calles, llegaron a la catedral donde se celebraría su tan esperada boda. Solo por eso, a Eren ya no le gustó. Entrando, el interior era de lo más ostentoso: las dimensiones eran inmensas, el techo se alzaba imponente sobre sus cabezas, los pilares construidos a cada lado de la nave central conducían hasta el ábside (lugar donde el sacerdote los casaría), y los grandes vitrales representando escenas que Eren no conocía.

A esas horas, poca gente visitaba la catedral. Solamente había una mujer sentada en unos de los bancos rezando, dos obispos conversando en voz baja en una de las naves laterales, una pareja de ancianos iluminando dos velas en un rincón de los altares, y el propio sacerdote que atendía a una peregrina.

Como Eren no tenía ningún interés en ser partícipe de la conversación que mantendrían sus padres y el sacerdote, se alejó silenciosamente y se coló por la nave lateral derecha, pasando por la hilera de los pequeños altares.

Llegando al final de la nace, vio que el transepto conducía hacia otra sala menos iluminada. Curioso, se adentró echando una ojeada a su alrededor; nadie había reparado en él. La persona que se hallaba más cerca era la mujer rezando a pocos metros del ábisde, pero estaba tan absorta en sus oraciones que parecía ajena a todo.

Explorando, Eren anduvo distraído y con expresión aburrida. Tanto era así, que no se percató de que alguien más surgió de entre las sombras y tomándole por detrás, le tapó la boca con una mano. Asustado, actuó rápido y trató de sacarse al desconocido de encima. Forcejeando, el agresor se acercó a su oído y susurrándole seductoramente, dijo:

—No te muevas, no querrás que nos descubran, ¿verdad?

Conocía esa voz, la había escuchado antes… ¡¿Era posible que se tratara de Levi?! Sin duda, olía igual.

Relajándose, se dejó guiar por él hasta un confesionario que debido a su ubicación apartada, pasaba desapercibido.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Eren alarmado al ver sus intenciones.

—Entra —indicó, dándole un ligero empujón y metiéndole dentro del habitáculo de madera.

Al ser tan pequeño, los dos apenas cabían, por lo que tuvieron que ponerse agachas con la espalda encorvada. Casi a oscuras y con las cortinas cerradas, Eren empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—¡Estás loco! Si nos descubren…

—No lo harán —susurró Levi rozando sus labios con los del omega.

Eren reprimió un escalofrío. Manteniéndose lo más cuerdo posible en una situación tan surrealista como esa, pasó por alto el tener a Levi a escasos centímetros de su boca, y con dificultad, preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Darte mi regalo de boda —respondió acariciándole el muslo.

—Entonces… tú también lo sabes —expresó Eren con incomodidad.

—Eres la noticia de la semana, por lo visto —confirmó Levi sin parecer molesto por esa evidencia—. Todavía no sé si asistiré, así que decidí darte mi regalo por adelantado.

—¿Qué es…?

Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta entera, Levi se abalanzó sobre él y estampó sus labios contra los suyos, devorándolo como una presa a la que acababa de cazar. Eren gimió y sin importarle el lugar en el que estaban, lo besó de vuelta y juntos unieron sus cuerpos, ansiosos de sentir el calor del otro.

El espacio reducido, la escasa luz que se filtraba junto con el hecho de que algún cura o sacerdote podía descubrirles, excitó al omega y gimiendo sin pudor, introdujo su lengua en la boca del alfa que en respuesta, le cogió de las muslos para levantarlo. Como pudo, Eren entrelazó las piernas en su cintura y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, dejó que Levi prácticamente tomara el control.

Había deseado sentir los labios del alfa desde su primer encuentro; no sabía si era por haber estado tan cerca de ser tomado por él, o porque probablemente se trataba de su pareja destinada, pero no pudo reprimir el impulso.

—Hazme tuyo.

Levi soltó una risa entre dientes. Separándose, inmediatamente Eren se avergonzó de lo dicho.

"Mierda… Y eso que me dije que no me dejaría llevar tan fácilmente sin el celo de por medio".

—Tendrás que esperar un poco para eso —dijo pasándose la punta de la lengua por sus finos labios—. Recuerda que debes llegar virgen al altar.

Era cierto, si se descubría que un omega de la nobleza había mantenido relaciones fuera del matrimonio, la deshonra caía sobre él y su familia. Intentando serenarse, a Eren le asaltaron las dudas.

—Pero… ¿y lo que te dijo tu comandante?

—A la mierda Erwin. Haré lo que yo quiera.

—¿Vas a desobedecerle? —cuestionó atónito.

—A nosotros, los soldados, nos llaman salvajes por preferir la muerte al compromiso, pero la nobleza lleva años sin respetar el tan sagrado vínculo del matrimonio, manteniendo relaciones sexuales con terceras personas a espaldas de la iglesia. Si ellos lo hacen, ¿por qué no nosotros?

—Si el alfa con el que me voy a casar lo descubre…

—Hablé con él ayer por la noche —confesó Levi recorriendo con sus manos el trasero del omega—. Mantuvimos una pequeña charla.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con él? —repitió Eren sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso creías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados?

—Qué… ¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó temeroso.

Sonriendo macabramente, Levi rozó con sus labios el oído del castaño.

—Si tomas a mi omega la noche de bodas, te mataré.

Eren, quien no se esperaba esa respuesta, miró al alfa estupefacto.

—Él mismo admitió que no pensaba hacerlo, pero en caso de que lo hiciera, no tendré más remedio que actuar en consecuencia.

El omega hizo un esfuerzo por asimilar esa información y ponerla en orden. Aparentemente, Levi había amenazado a su futuro marido con matarle si le tocaba después de la boda, pero lejos de reclamar a Eren como su omega, este le dijo que no tenía intención de hacer tal cosa… ¿Qué clase de alfa era su prometido?

El pellizco que le dio Levi en una de las nalgas, lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

—Afortunadamente la campaña militar ha finalizado por el momento. Lo que significa que podré hacerte alguna que otra visita.

El omega era consciente que mantener una relación fuera del matrimonio se consideraba un pecado, inmoral y prohibido por lo iglesia. Pero como había dicho Levi, si otros lo hacían, ¿por qué él no?

Estaba harto de ser una marioneta, él mismo cortaría los hilos que lo tenían sujeto y actuaría en base a sus deseos. No toleraría que siguieran manipulándole, ahora él tendría voz en esto.

—Acepto convertirme en tu amante y omega a partir de este momento.

Levi sonrió, besando a Eren una vez más.

Después de todo, no había sido del todo malo acudir a la catedral.

.

.

.

Los preparativos estaban listos, la corte aguardaba impaciente dentro de la catedral, Frieda en primera fila junto con sus hermanos, Carla y Grisha en la fila de la izquierda, acompañados por sus guardias reales, Armin y Mikasa situados cinco filas por detrás, pues los primeros sitios se reservaban para la aristocracia: Pixis el consejero y mano derecha de la reina Frieda. Darius Zackly, quien tenía en su poder la jurisdicción. Nile Dawk, amo del condado de Stohess. Annie, una alfa que heredó el patrimonio de su padre sin estar casada lo que la convirtió en una de las nobles más ricas del reino, y otros nobles de no tan alta categoría, como lo serían: Hitch, Reiner, Petra, Marlo...

Por su parte, Eren Jaeger avanzaba por la nave central que parecía no tener fin. Mirando al frente, creía que moriría aplastado por todas esas miradas que se le clavaban como ardientes agujas en la piel. El camino hasta el altar se le hizo eterno y muy desagradable.

Constantemente se repetía que podía haber sido mucho peor. Que en el fondo, había tenido suerte con la elección de su futuro marido. Aunque por dentro sintiera ganas de vomitar.

De pie junto al sacerdote, vestido con el atuendo característico de los alfas y una expresión indescifrable, Jean Kirstein estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposo hasta que la muerte los separara.

Le resultaba sumamente extraño estar ahí, a menos de una hora de convertirse en la esposa de Jean cuando no hacía ni tres días que se había escondido con Levi en un confesionario y declarar en secreto que sería su omega.

No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en poco menos de una semana. Era una absoluta locura. Todo había transcurrido tan rápido…

Cuando por fin llegó hasta el altar, intercambió una fugaz mirada con Jean, y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ni uno ni otro quería estar allí.

Antes de que diera comienzo a la misa, un coro entonó una canción cuya letra Eren desconocía. Sus voces retumbaban con fuerza dentro de las paredes de la catedral, mientras el sacerdote recitaba una breve oración.

Todos de pie, se disponían a escuchar la misa nupcial que aproximadamente duraría unos cuarenta minutos.

—Queridos hermanos, ustedes han venido a esta Iglesia para que el Señor selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia del ministro de la Iglesia y de esta comunidad. Señor bendice abundantemente este amor. Él los ha consagrado a ustedes…

Las palabras del sacerdote se hacían eco en la mente de Eren, quien era incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Estaba más nervioso de lo que creía, pero rígido como una estatua. De reojo, comprobó que Jean mantenía una expresión estoica y con la mirada perdida.

Ese, definitivamente, era el peor momento de toda su vida.

No supo cuando tiempo había transcurrido, pero la palabrería del sacerdote le estaba aburriendo. Reprimiendo varios bostezos, pensó en si Levi se dejaría ver durante el banquete. Lo que le hizo recordar que había prometido llevarles a Sasha y a Connie alguno de los manjares de esa noche. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al tan "romántico" momento, ese en el cual se declararían amor eterno. Fue una suerte que Jean lo iniciara, pues Eren estaba tan distraído que por unos segundos, olvidó lo que tenía que decir.

—Yo, Jean Kirstein, te quiero a ti, Eren Jaeger, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

—Yo, Eren Jaeger, te quiero a ti, Jean Kirstein, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Esos votos matrimoniales eran la mayor mentira que Eren había dicho hasta ahora. Su único consuelo es que Levi no estaba ahí para verlo.

—El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad.

—Eren, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

Sujetando su mano temblorosa, introdujo el anillo en su dedo anular.

—Jean, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, así que concentrándose lo mejor que pudo, le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Por el poder que me otorga la Santa Sede, yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio.

Eren observó a Jean que parecía tan conmocionado como él. Vacilante, el alfa le tomó del rostro y besó sus labios para sellar su supuesto amor. Cerrando los ojos, Eren escuchó de fondo el estruendo de un centenar de aplausos. Consciente que el sacerdote estaba frente a ellos, le devolvió el beso con torpeza.

Cuando se separaron, esquivaron sus miradas. Tomándose de la mano, dejaron atrás el altar, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ellos.

.

.

.

Festejando durante el banquete, Eren estuvo convencido que en ese instante nada en su vida tenía sentido. Jean a su lado, parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, en más de una ocasión, Eren tuvo que darle un codazo para despertarle.

La ceremonia había sido hermosa según los nobles, pero el omega la calificó de espantosa.

—Mejor vamos a beber para olvidar este día de mierda —le dijo Jean sirviéndose más vino.

Eren contempló su copa, solo había dado un trago al vino, pero asintió solemne. El alcohol quizás era la respuesta para sobrellevar esa condena, llamada formalmente unión convencional. A medida que los sirvientes iban sacando platos y sirviendo más vino y cerveza, las voces aumentaron y el bullicio se hizo notar más que antes. Entre los omegas que los atendían, Eren vislumbró a Marco depositando en una de las mesas un pavo condimentado con varias especias.

El omega tenía la ligera impresión de que Marco lo evitaba. No estaba muy seguro, pero hizo sus conjeturas respecto a la verdadera relación que mantenía con su actual marido.

—Jean.

—¿Mm?

—Aunque estemos casados, me sigues cayendo mal —le recordó mientras veía a Marco llevarse una de las bandejas de plata vacía.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Tanto el alfa como el omega siguieron bebiendo y fingiendo de cara al público una sonrisa de agradecimiento por su asistencia en la ceremonia. Eren alzaba el rostro cada cinco segundos por si aparecía Levi, mas no vio ni rastro de él. Decepcionado, se dijo que podría afrontar esa noche si tan solo pudiera verle en el banquete.

Sin embargo, una hora después, Hange hizo su entrada cuando los invitados iban ciegos a alcohol y la comida había quedado arrasada. Eren la observó acercarse a su mesa con una sonrisa cómplice. Desconcertado, vio como esta se plantaba enfrente suyo y le empezaba a hablar atropelladamente. Parpadeando, quiso pedirle que hablara más despacio pero la médico le cogió la mano y en una maniobra le pasó una nota.

Guiñándole un ojo, le felicitó y se alejó preguntando a gritos si aún quedaba cerveza. Eren escondió la mano debajo de la mesa y mirando a ambos lados, abrió la nota.

" _No olvides quien es tu verdadero alfa"._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los _reviews_ : **

**callmxdaddy:** las dos adoramos el omegaverse! *abrazo virtual* XD Siendo sincera, no tengo pensado incluir a Farlan en el fic de momento, si se te ocurre alguna idea puedes decírmelo, yo estaré encantada. Amo a Farlan así que no me importaría incluirlo en esta suculenta historia de amor, celos y traición... Sip, a veces me emociono demasiado... Amantes prohibidos serán Eren y Levi, el propio título lo dice ^^

 **Neoh Sikha:** Adoro tus palabras! La verdad es que siempre intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Creo saber la pregunta que querías hacerme. ¿Será un fic lleno de angst, dolor y abortos? Veamos, no es mi intención haceros llorar, y personalmente los fics con tanto angst no me suelen gustar. Aunque esté ambientado en época medieval, no será tragedia. Y como ves, aunque es triste que Eren se case en contra de su voluntad, él decide tomar las riendas y aceptar a Levi como su alfa. El final no lo tengo planeado aún, pero te voy a confesar que a mí los finales felices me gustan ;)

 **Lia Primrose:** yo amo tus lindos reviews :) si Eren entró en celo es porque precisamente se encontró con su pareja destinada pero era muy pronto todavía para consumar jejeje Y como ya he dicho en la respuesta anterior, no soy partidaria de los finales trágicos. Yo también quiero que mis bebés sean felices, pero no puedo garantizar que toda la historia esté llena de ponys y arcoiris. Gracias a ti por leerla :)

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Eren está destinado a sufrir, siempre, en todos mis fics. Pido perdón por eso. Creo que ya sacié tu curiosidad ^^

 **Miumikunyanpire-twoG:** no sabía que podía provocar esa reacción! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado jejeje Me parece que tendrás infidelidades por un lado y por el otro. Viva la morbosidad humana! ... vale, ya XD

 **Yartiza9:** soy muy mala, peeero también buena, así que, aquí tienes más!

 **NiiaOffer:** y los nietos, y los bisnietos, y los hijos de los bisnietos... me he reído mucho con tu comentario XD ¿86 años? ¿Por qué no mejor 2 días? Respecto al tema de que Levi no puede ser su marido... Como habrás leído, los soldados prefieren luchar a casarse, eso no quiere decir que no tengan sus aventuras y sus líos, pero cuando se trata de compromiso, se echan para atrás. Pueden casarse con un noble, claro, y había una remota posibilidad de entre un millón, que Levi acabara con Eren, pero obviamente no ha sido así. Thomas el irrelevante, como su propio nombre indica, es irrelevante XD Reiner solo accedería a casarse con Historia, y Pixis... ocupado ayudando a Frieda a gobernar.

 **van:** Nop, no es Levi. Pero eso no creo que importe mucho, aquí los dos serán amantes sí o sí. Riren 4ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Una semana después vuelvo con una nueva actualización! En muchos reviews leo la misma preocupación por el tema del ANGST. Aprovechando la ocasión, voy a dejarlo claro para todos los lectores. Ejem... Primero, hay que tener en cuenta, que una historia se desarrolla en base a un conflicto (de menor o mayor grado), pero si quieres escribir algo complejo y profundo, necesitas de ese conflicto sí o sí. No voy a adelantar datos que aún no se han revelado, pero ya tengo pensado cuál será dicho conflicto y cómo reaccionarán los personajes. No es tragedia griega ni Shakespiriana, seguramente haya un final "feliz" pero no puedo prometer 0 angst. Estamos en un fic omegaverse y medieval, pero no habrá muertes ni sufrimiento constante. **

**No puedo revelar más, pero espero haberlo aclarado un poco. Siempre he pensado que hay que buscar un equilibrio; los extremos nunca son buenos.**

 **Estoy trabajando en el fic _You're Up, I'm Down_ , me faltan escenas por escribir pero avanzo lo más rápido que puedo.** **Sin más, me despido de ustedes con un beso!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Omegaverse.**

* * *

 **Cruel y frívola realidad**

.

.

.

La noche de bodas era bien conocida por todos por ser un acto íntimo y privado, cuyo objetivo radicaba exclusivamente en dar un heredero al linaje en cuestión (a ser posible un alfa). Grisha y Carla, pese a conservar aún el título de monarcas, su rendición ante el reino de Sina era indiscutible. Su futuro era incierto, pues Frieda era quien tenía en sus manos el control del reino de Maria. Siguiendo los consejos de Pixis, todavía no había desvelado cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones para con el reino que ahora le pertenecía.

Una vez muertos los Jaegers, podía ofrecer la corona a su hermana Historia y así expandir su poder monárquico. Eren había sido descartado inmediatamente como opción para heredar el trono de sus padres; aunque fuera el único primogénito de los Jaegers, poco le quedaba de honor a ese chico de quince años. La llegada de su celo supuso un contratiempo para Frieda, quien olvidó durante aquellos meses que Eren vivía en su reino.

La muerte de su padre, la ceremonia de sucesión, y los asuntos militares le robaron gran parte de su tiempo, ocasionando que apenas le tomara importancia a la delicada situación en la que se encontraba Eren. No escatimó demasiado en buscarle un buen marido, o por decirlo de otra manera, un noble que no sustentara un muy elevado estatus social, como lo podría ser Annie, ni un noble de baja categoría, como Hitch o Marlo.

No podía negarse el hecho de que Eren seguía siendo de la realeza, por esa razón creyó adecuado escoger a Jean Kirstein, un noble que se hallaba entre esa delgada línea del alta y la baja aristocracia.

Lo que nadie sabía —a excepción de Levi—, es que Eren no tenía el más mínimo interés en engendrar un heredero, y aún menos si el padre se trataba de Jean. Consideró un consuelo, —por pobre que fuera—, que el alfa-caballo pensara exactamente lo mismo. Durante la noche de bodas, se limitaron a seguir bebiendo hasta caer totalmente ebrios.

Marco los encontró a la mañana siguiente durmiendo cada uno en un punto distinto del aposento: Jean vestido aún con el traje de bodas, pero sin la capa, estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada contra la cómoda y una copa de vino entre sus manos. Eren, por su parte, se había movido hasta la cama y colocado en horizontal, su cabeza colgaba bocarriba mientras un hilo de saliva escurría por su boca. Se había quitado el vestido de boda, y en su lugar, llevaba tan solo una camisa blanca de manga larga que le llegaba por las rodillas.

No era para nada una imagen que debían presentar un matrimonio de nobles recién casados, carente de elegancia y distinción, pero a Marco eso le dio igual. Le bastaba con saber que Jean y Eren no habían consumado para no derrumbarse.

Dos omegas asomaron la cabeza por detrás de la puerta, indecisas de si entrar o no. Marco carraspeó, pero ni Jean ni Eren dieron señales de despertarse. Lo más probable es que se durmieran de madrugada, cegados por el alcohol.

—Pasad —les indicó Marco a las dos omegas.

Tímidamente, dos chicas entraron haciendo chirriar la puerta de madera. Una era morena, con dos coletas y la piel pálida, otra con el cabello corto y el rostro redondeado, pareciendo más joven de lo que era. La primera llevaba en sus manos un cuenco de porcelana, en tanto que la otra sujetaba una jarra llena de agua.

—Con vuestro permiso —dijo Marco cogiendo la jarra.

Sin vacilar, se acercó dónde estaba Eren y le vertió un poco de agua por el rostro. Este despertó bruscamente y mirando a ambos lados aturdido. Marco repitió la acción, esta vez yendo hasta Jean y mojándole la cabeza para despertarle. Este reaccionó de la misma manera, con un sobresalto, parpadeó y pasándose una mano por su pelo mojado, observó a su sirviente confuso.

—Dentro de media hora darán comienzo sus tareas diarias, señor —anunció Marco dando media vuelta y devolviéndole la jarra a la omega.

Eren apenas podía levantarse, su cabeza daba vueltas y un sabor desagradable cubría su boca. Por un instante no reconoció el lugar, pero al rodar su cuerpo sobre la cama, distinguió a Jean a pocos metros de él, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se levantaba tambaleándose.

No. No había sido una pesadilla. Era real. Se había casado con Jean.

—Eren, le presento a sus nuevas sirvientas, Mina Carolina y Nifa —informó Marco.

Estas hicieron una reverencia.

—Es un placer servirle, señor.

Eren asintió una vez con expresión adormecida. Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por levantarse, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo se mareó y su cuerpo se fue hacia un lado, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Rápidamente, las dos omegas acudieron en su ayuda y le sujetaron entra las dos por los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Siéntese, por favor —pidió Carolina mientras lo llevaba con Nifa devuelta a la cama.

—Estoy bien —balbuceó Eren intentando deshacerse del agarre.

—Qué pena das —se burló Jean maliciosamente, a pesar de que él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

—Señor, le recuerdo que ahora está casado con él. No es apropiado que le hable así —le reprendió Marco.

El alfa hizo una mueca, pero no replicó. En su lugar, ignoró a su esposo y dejó que Marco abriera el armario y le eligiera la ropa. Carolina se apresuró a imitarle, Nifa empezó a contarle al omega cuales eran sus tareas asignadas para el día de hoy. Eren la escuchó sin abrir la boca, aún sin creerse que estuviera casado con Jean.

Qué absurdo resultaba todo.

.

.

.

Esa misma mañana Frieda Reiss se había reunido con el comandante del ejército, Erwin Smith, para analizar las próximas estrategias militares. En compañía de Dot Pixis, y Levi, este último como oyente, los cuatro estaban situados alrededor de una mesa con un mapa extendido que mostraba cada rincón del territorio Erdiano* ( _este nombre apareció en el capítulo 67 del manga Shingeki no Kyojin. En este fic, sin embargo,_ _tan solo es un nombre propio_ _, no esconde ningún misterio oculto, simplemente lo escogí para designar el lugar donde transcurren los acontecimientos_ ).

—El reino de Maria se debilita por momentos, nosotros debemos responder enviando cada mes un centenar de víveres, lo que perjudicará a nuestro reino a largo plazo. Sina es fuerte, pero Maria demasiado débil —explicó Frieda con el ceño fruncido.

—Rose avanza su expansión, en pocos meses habrá anexionado todo este condado —dijo Erwin señalando una zona del mapa cerca de Sina—. Su desvinculación en la batalla la ha fortalecido y ahora puede convertirse en una grave amenaza para vos.

—No olvides las numerosas pérdidas que hemos sufrido durante estos seis meses —añadió Levi.

—Sina no puede verse débil ante Rose, desde hace décadas que vuestro reino es el más poderoso, en cuanto os vean flaquear, irán a por vos, Majestad —advirtió Pixis seriamente.

Frieda permaneció callada, con las manos entrelazadas y buscando una solución sin apenas alterarse. Los otros tres aguardaron a que esta se pronunciara.

—Comandante —le llamó tras una breve deliberación—, ¿de cuántos soldados dispone actualmente?

—¿Un millar? Quizás menos.

Frieda asintió solemne.

—Ahora el reino de Maria está en la obligación de responder a nuestra llamada en caso de guerra. Dictaré un decreto por el cual todo noble alfa o beta mayor de quince años, deberá unirse al ejército y servir como soldados de Maria y Sina.

—Es una medida un poco impopular, pero dada las circunstancias no nos queda otra opción —comentó Pixis, dando así su aprobación implícitamente.

Erwin no se opuso, coincidía con Pixis en cuanto al rechazo que generaría esa nueva ley, no obstante, debían reaccionar lo antes posible sino querían que Rose se les echara encima. Levi no se molestó en dar su opinión, a fin de cuentas, a él poco le importaban esas reuniones o lo que se decidiera en ellas, si había accedido a ser partícipe en eso era por el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de regresar al día siguiente al castillo y buscar a su preciado omega. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba inquieto. ¿Habría cumplido ese estúpido alfa con su palabra? Se le hacía difícil de concebir la idea de que un alfa no quisiera poseer a Eren la noche de bodas. Pero, ¿y si resultó que fue Eren quien no se resistió y terminó sucumbiendo?

Una ira descomunal empezó a emerger desde su interior ante esa posibilidad. Negando con la cabeza, se dijo que debía controlarse. Eren era su omega, y los omegas jamás traicionan a sus alfas. Su naturaleza les obliga a repudiar a los demás. Aun así, necesitaba encontrarlo y olerlo para comprobar que no había sido marcado.

Erwin percibió su impaciencia, lanzándole una mirada interrogativa. Levi le ignoró, pero trató de calmarse. Su comandante podía ser un obstáculo sino iba con cuidado. Si por algo se caracterizaba Erwin era por sus firmes principios morales y su rigidez a la hora de acatar las leyes.

Levi era todo lo contrario. Su instinto era su guía, su instinto era su supervivencia. Quizás tenía algo que ver con tener el control absoluto sobre sí mismo y sus acciones, pero él se regía por sus propias leyes. Obviamente en el campo de batalla obedecía las órdenes de su comandante, sin osar cuestionarle en ningún momento, pues reconocía que Erwin era un buen estratega, aunque eso conllevara llevarse por delante la vida de cientos de soldados. Pero cuando se trataba de su vida privada, Levi se consideraba libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Y ahora mismo quería a su omega.

Como alfa, le hervía la sangre al ser consciente que todavía no podía llamarle suyo, puesto que todavía no lo había marcado, pero pronto lo haría.

Concentrando de nuevo su atención en la reunión, escuchó a Frieda hablar sobre los soldados caídos en batalla.

—... para celebrar su funeral. Por otro lado, nobles como Petra Ral han enviudado sin dejar descendencia, por lo que habrá que informarle sobre la posibilidad de volver a desposarse con otro noble. Además, según tengo entendido, Levi perdió a sus tres mejores hombres, entre ellos el esposo de Petra, y necesitará un nuevo escuadrón.

—Me encargaré de eso personalmente —se apresuró a decir Levi—. Yo mismo escogeré a los nuevos soldados para que formen parte de mi escuadrón.

—Bien. Si alguno de vosotros quiere añadir algo antes de finalizar... —dijo Frieda mirando a Erwin y a Pixis—. Esta reunión se dará por concluida.

Levi fue el primero en desalojar la cámara, dejando a Pixis hablando con Erwin, lo cual le vino perfecto, así no tendría que inventarse una excusa para escapar de su comandante e ir en busca de Eren. Ahora que se había convertido en esposa, su omega probablemente estaría llevando a cabo alguna de esas labores asignadas solo para esposas omegas; aprender a coser, a bailar, ir a la iglesia, y esas tonterías. Una pérdida de tiempo, en su opinión. Pero lo que no sabía era que, Eren no estaba realizando ninguna de esas actividades.

.

.

.

Hange Zoe como médico oficial de la corte y matrona, se sentía en la responsabilidad de informar a los omegas recién casados sobre los peligros, las consecuencias y las precauciones que debían tomar para llevar un embarazo sano y garantizar la salud del feto. Pocos eran los médicos que buscaban alternativas para salvar a la madre de un parto especialmente difícil. El objetivo de Hange era garantizar que tanto el niño como el omega no sufrieran ningún percance durante el embarazo o el parto.

Los abortos, desagraciadamente, eran algo muy común y por culpa de médicos sin escrúpulos, muchas omegas morían desangradas. Más de una dama había acudido a Hange en busca de un remedio para abortar, ya fuera por infidelidades o violaciones. La beta se había ganado la confianza de muchos omegas gracias a sus métodos menos salvajes y crueles.

A primera hora de la mañana, Hange se dirigió hasta los nuevos aposentos del omega Eren Kirstein para ponerle al corriente sobre todo lo que tenía que saber. Le costó trabajo convencer a Carolina y a Nifa que necesitaba robarle algo de tiempo a Eren por un asunto de gran importancia. Estas insistieron en que más tarde podría hablar con él, pero Hange se negó. Así que, entre protestas y miradas de desaprobación, la beta logró hacerse con el omega y llevarle hasta su refugio, como ella lo llamaba.

Ahí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, investigando nuevas curas o medicinas. Era su espacio privado para trabajar, pero también lo usaba de alcoba. Estaba situado cerca de las mazmorras del castillo, lo cual era perfecto, pues sus prácticas no estaban aprobadas por los demás médicos, cuya mayoría pertenecían al clero. Necesitaba de un lugar apartado y escondido de las miradas de esos ancianos que en opinión de Hange, eran más bien carniceros que médicos. Nadie tenía constancia de sus actividades ilícitas, como los múltiples abortos realizados a espaldas de la realeza.

Eren se dejó arrastrar, llegando a la conclusión de que estaría mejor con Hange que recibiendo clases de coser. Después de todo, ella era su amiga, y por lo que había entendido, se trataba de algo urgente, sino no lo hubiera sacado de sus aposentos a toda prisa y pasando por alto las quejas de Carolina y Nifa.

El refugio consistía en un espacio bastante amplio, iluminado con candelabros puestos por cada rincón para contrarrestar la oscuridad subterránea. Una mesa de unos cinco metros ocupaba el centro, en ella había pergaminos, libros antiguos, hierbas y frascos que contenían sustancias medicinales. Media docena de armarios empotrados en la pared, donde Hange guardaba los utensilios, vendas y los tónicos.

Lo único que parecía no tener ninguna relación con la medicina era un colchón de paja estaba situado al fondo, cubierto por dos capas de pieles y una almohada algo sucia.

Recogiendo algunos libros, Hange los depositó en el suelo para hacer espacio en la mesa. Eren tomó asiento y esperó a que la beta tomara la palabra.

—Primero y, antes que nada, debes saber que nada de lo que hablemos aquí saldrá de estas paredes, considérame tu confidente a partir de ahora.

Eren frunció el ceño desconcertado. Él nunca había hablado con nadie de los experimentos que llevaba a cabo en su refugio, ¿por qué le decía precisamente eso meses después?

—¿A qué se refiere con confidente?

—Como bien sabrás, mi función es ayudar cualquier persona, ya sea alfa, beta u omega. En el caso de los alfas, me ocupo de darles atención médica tras haber sido heridos en batallas, lo mismo para los betas, y también en caso de infección, enfermedad o virus. Con los omegas, sin embargo, tiendo a sobreprotegeros debido a vuestra debilidad...

—¡No somos débiles! —saltó Eren indignado—. Yo no, al menos.

—Sé que no eres débil —aclaró Hange con impaciencia—. Pero eres un omega, y te guste o no, en los tiempos que corren, eso conlleva una serie de riesgos.

—¿Qué tipo de riesgos?

—En tu caso, hablamos del embarazo.

El omega desvió rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado de que Hange hablara de ese tema tan íntimo con tanta facilidad. Sus padres nunca le habían comentado nada al respecto, por lo que no tenía noción alguna sobre eso.

—Eren, quiero saber la verdad. No consumaste con Jean, ¿verdad?

El omega se sintió culpable al haber sido descubierto.

—No… No hicimos nada.

—Lo suponía —terció la beta sin asombro—. Quiero que seas sincero conmigo y respondas con la verdad, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—S-Sí… Supongo —respondió Eren inseguro.

—Dime, ¿crees haber encontrado a tu pareja destinada?

"Hange lo sabe".

No estaba muy cómodo hablando sobre ello, pero si esta ya sabía la verdad, no tenía sentido engañarla.

—Creo que sí —contestó tímidamente.

—El alfa en cuestión… ¿es Levi?

—Sí, es él —afirmó, mordiéndose el labio.

Hange pareció meditar profundamente tras esa confesión.

—Usted… ¿ya lo sabía? —aventuró el omega inquieto.

—Lo sospechaba, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Yo… —Eren no tenía ni idea de qué decir. En teoría iba a ser un secreto entre él y Levi, pero ahora Hange lo sabía. ¿Los delataría? La simple idea le horrorizó—. Hange, por favor, no se lo diga a nadie, yo y Levi ni siquiera…

Esta levantó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio. Eren calló, pero el corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa, ¿qué pretendía hacer ahora que tenía su testimonio como prueba de su infidelidad?

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Hange, finalmente habló:

—Que hayas decidido serle infiel a Jean no es algo que me concierne, pero me temo que no puedo dejarte ir sin más. Escúchame, Eren, debes tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Si Levi es, en efecto, tu pareja destinada, quedarás embarazado en el instante en que anude en tu interior. Vuestra compatibilidad hace efectiva la fecundidad al 100%. Habría menos posibilidades de fecundación si se tratara de Jean, aun así, la medida estaría en un 70%.

—Pero… de algún modo se podrá evitar, ¿no? —inquirió Eren con voz débil.

—En absoluto. La única opción es no mantener relaciones sexuales, o bien, mantenerlas sin llegar a la penetración.

—No… No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —preguntó Hange como si Eren fuese su alumno.

—Verá, yo… A mí nunca me explicaron nada de eso y… sigo sin entender eso del… embarazo —confesó Eren con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Claro. Perdona, intentaré explicarlo como mejor sé.

Eren asintió cohibido.

—La penetración es fundamental en el proceso de fecundación. Cuando el alfa llega al orgasmo, eyacula en el interior y para asegurarse de inseminar al omega, anuda, en otras palabras, su miembro se agranda y permanece unos segundos en ese estado. Podría decirse que, sin eyaculación, no hay embarazo.

—Entonces… Lo único que tiene que hacer Levi es no… eyacular dentro… de mí, y así podremos mantener relaciones sin riesgo —dijo Eren más aliviado.

—No puedes arriesgarte. Levi es un alfa y está en su naturaleza darte hijos. En el momento de retirarse, no lo hará. Seguirá adelante, guiándose por sus instintos, y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Pero, ¡si se lo pido…!

—No te escuchará —replicó Hange duramente—. El placer les nubla la mente y son incapaces de pensar con claridad.

Eren quiso decirle que no, que Levi era diferente, que a él si lo respetaría…, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora tenía miedo.

—Lo siento Eren, pero debes ser consciente de la situación. Un hijo ilegítimo puede costarte la vida.

El omega salió minutos después del refugio completamente abatido. Hange le había abierto los ojos, desengañándole de la falsa expectativa que se había formado tras la declaración entre él y Levi.

Recorriendo los oscuros pasillos llenos de humedad, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría este si le contaba la verdad. El entusiasmo, la rebeldía y la satisfacción que sintió hacía dos días en el confesionario, se habían desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

Llegando al principio de la escalera de piedra circular que llevaba hasta la primera planta del castillo, subió los escalones sin despegar la mirada del suelo. A medida que avanzaba, oía pasos aproximarse, confuso, volteó el rostro, pero no vio nada detrás suyo. La escasa luz tampoco ayudaba mucho. Continuó subiendo en círculos hasta vislumbrar una silueta bajar por las mismas escaleras.

—¿Eren? —dijo una voz conocida.

—¿Levi? —respondió este sorprendido.

El alfa terminó de bajar los últimos escalones que les separaban, e inmediatamente, preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh… Vine… Estuve con Hange, una médica de la corte, vive aquí abajo y…

—Sé quién es —le cortó Levi—. Sígueme.

A Eren no le dio tiempo a replicar cuando Levi le agarró del brazo y lo llevó escaleras abajo. Volviendo al piso subterráneo, el alfa cogió de los hombros al omega y pegándolo contra la húmeda pared de piedra, olisqueó su aroma rozando la punta de su nariz por su cuello.

—Levi…, ¡¿qué?!

Eren seguía manteniendo su aroma de omega puro. Satisfecho, el alfa se alejó. El castaño ató cabos y se mostró ofendido por la duda.

—No pasó nada entre Jean y yo.

—Tenía que comprobarlo —dijo en tono serio.

—Estuvimos toda la noche bebiendo hasta que caímos rendidos —contó Eren un poco intimidado.

Levi asintió más calmado, pero una duda le asaltó:

—¿Qué hacías con Hange?

—Pues… Hablamos un poco… somos amigos, ¿sabes?

El alfa arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Amigos? ¿Vosotros dos?

—Sí, ella fue una de las primeras personas que se interesó por mí cuando llegué. A veces pasamos horas charlando. Tú… ¿la conoces?

—Desde hace años —respondió sin dar más explicaciones.

En su lugar, pasó una mano por el cabello castaño del omega y atrayéndolo hacia él, le besó hambriento de sentir su boca de nuevo. Su otra mano viajó hasta el trasero, agarrándolo con fuerza. Eren gimió, deseoso de probar más, pero las palabras de Hange le detuvieron bruscamente.

—Espera… Espera —dijo jadeante.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Levi.

—Esto… Hay algo… Podría… Sino… —la falta de coherencia le ponía más nervioso. Nadie le había preparado para ese momento.

—Habla claro —exigió el alfa impaciente.

—¡No quiero tener hijos! —exclamó Eren avergonzado—. Ni legítimos ni bastardos. No por ahora.

A Levi esa confesión le cogió desprevenido. Suponía que Eren no quería tener hijos, y menos con ese alfa con el que estaba casado.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Es algo largo de explicar, pero… yo… no quiero que me marques.

Esa frase fue como una espalda atravesando el pecho del alfa. Dolido y furioso, respiró con dificultad.

—Dijiste que aceptabas convertirte en mi omega —le recordó Levi controlando sus emociones.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… Si me marcas, me dejarás preñado y no creo que sea un buen momento para tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, sobre todo cuando me acabo de casar —razonó Eren temblando ligeramente.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que debo marcarte? —preguntó Levi ocultando su furia.

—No… No lo sé —murmuró Eren sin atreverse a mirar a su alfa a los ojos—. Podemos hacer otras cosas… No tenemos por qué aferrarnos a ser del otro…

—Eren, mírame —le pidió, cogiendo su barbilla y alzándole el rostro—. Desde el instante en que te tuve debajo mí, quise hacerte mío una y otra vez. No puedes pedirme eso.

El omega también quería ser suyo, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más aumentaba ese sentimiento.

—Ojalá pudiera sentirte dentro de mí, pero entiendo el problema que supondría quedarme embarazado de ti cuando no hace ni dos días que me casé con Jean.

Levi formó un puño con las manos, incapaz de encontrar una salida al conflicto que les había surgido. Oyendo un sollozo, se percató de que su omega estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se perdían rostro abajo. Alzando una mano, le acarició la frente y rodeándole por la cintura, le susurró al oído:

—No llores. Encontraremos una solución, ya verás.

Eren asintió, pero su llanto ahogado no cesó. Levi unió sus labios y le volvió a besar, esta vez más gentil y suave. El omega le rodeó por los hombros, queriendo estar lo más unido posible a su alfa. Fue un beso húmedo y salado, producto de las lágrimas derramadas, pero también cálido. Eren ya solo encontraba alivio en los besos de Levi, si quisiera quitarse toda la pena, le besaría por horas sin soltarse.

—No te separes de mí —suplicó Eren.

—Jamás. Soy tu alfa.

—Y yo tu omega.

Eren permaneció en brazos de Levi un buen rato. Solamente junto a él, encontraba sentido a su miserable existencia. Y se consoló sabiendo que su vida no estaba rota del todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Miri-Anath97:** ¿y si te digo que aceptaría tu pedida de mano? Pero decidiste anteponer el fic a nuestro amor, así que no me queda más remedio que publicarlo mientras lloro. Estoy encantada de tenerte como lectora, y no te preocupes mujer, no tendrá un final trágico. De hecho me inspiré en la vida de esa gente (Bolena, Enrique VIII, Juana la loca, los Tudor...) para escribir el fic, pero con la diferencia que mis bebés al final serán felices. Un beso enorme!

 **Lia Primrose:** Sinceramente no soy muy partidaria de los fics angst. Digamos que tengo un límite, si el fic supera ese límite... Adiós muy buenas. Y nada de histerias ni teorías conspirativas, acabas de ver que Levi realmente quiere a Eren y no lo va a dejar. Repito, no habrá muertes, así que ya puedes respirar tranquila. Un placer leerte de nuevo :)

 **Scc Ccu** : en la escena final se ve que algo de amor hay. Es cierto que el celo deja a un lado el romanticismo, pero a grandes rasgos, Levi y Eren quieren estar juntos, sienten un cúmulo de sentimientos (amor, dolor, impotencia, rabia...) Gracias por tu review :3

 **Hbl:** La primera pregunta la aclaré en este capítulo, Jean es un noble importante pero tampoco está considerado a la altura de otros como Annie. Y Eren había perdido su honor pero no su título de la realeza. Frieda creyó hacer lo correcto al unirlos. La segunda pregunta... Levi lo dijo en el segundo capítulo, si reclama a Eren, el sacerdote y todos hubieran descubierto que ya no era virgen y que además otro alfa lo había tomado. Inconcebible si tenía que casarse con Jean! Y la tercera... Creo que ambos lo supieron enseguida, se trata de una cuestión de instinto.

 **Azula Rivaille:** Sí, muy prometedor, y algo doloroso ^^'

 **Guest:** Gracias!

 **EstragonYu:** Me encanta tu review :) Que bueno que te gustó tanto, tus palabras me animan para seguir escribiendo, así que muchas gracias! Te mando besos sabor... chocolate (?)

 **isacoyotl:** sufrirán un poquito, pero prometo un final feliz, de corazón!

 **NiiaOffer:** ¿Te sorprendí? ¿Te asusté con la elección de Jean? XD Nadie tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, pero mientras guste, yo soy feliz :D


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué decir? Estoy muy contenta por el feedback que estoy recibiendo de vosotros! Amo leer vuestros reviews y a todos os está gustando mucho fic, así que ya podéis imaginar, lo feliz que me hacéis! Quizás en este capítulo alguien no le gusta lo que va a leer, pero es necesario. Sino, no lo escribiría. Creerme, todo tiene una razón, si está escrito, es por algo. No me odiéis mucho, hago esto con todo mi amor ^^' Muchos besos a todos y como siempre, espero de corazón que os guste!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: omegaverse.**

* * *

Si días antes Eren había sido objeto de chismorreos por su repentina unión con Jean Kirstein, ahora, tres días después, lo era por no haber sido marcado. Era un secreto a voces donde cada noble de la corte estaba enterado de esa "irreguliradidad". Entre los rincones del castillos, se formaban grupos de cuatro o cinco nobles, murmurando por lo bajo y especulando el por qué un noble tan distinguido como Jean no había tomado a su omega la noche de bodas. Múltiples respuestas salieron a la luz en un intento por comprender lo inconcebible.

—Eren es un omega retorcido que ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo. Siendo de la realeza, no cree que Jean esté a su altura y le ha prohibido tocarle.

—Jean es una vergüenza para todos los alfas. No merece nuestros respetos.

—Si tu propio omega no te respeta, ¿cómo esperas que lo demás lo hagan?

—Ese omega nunca me cayó bien.

A nadie de la corte le cabía ninguna duda de que Jean era una deshonra como alfa y Eren un omega detestable. Y sin embargo, les dedicaban saludos y sonrisas cortés fingidas. Daba la impresión de que disfrutaban hablar de ellos a sus espaldas y reirse cruelmente sin una pizca de compasión.

Frieda fue puesta al corriente de la situación, y no por un solo alfa. Todos parecían deleitarse con el placer que les producía comunicarle tan escandalosa noticia. Esta, como monarca, no podía mostrar interés por los rumores o los cotilleos de los nobles, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar, y como bien sabía, no le dedicó ni cinco segundos de su tiempo. A diferencia de su padre, Frieda destacaba por su amabilidad y gentileza con su gente, y pese a que los rumores no eran de su agrado, les dio una oportunidad a ese matrimonio forzado y a contra voluntad.

Había sido un golpe muy duro para Eren y entendía que todavía no estuviera preparado para ser marcado. Desde su comprensión, les depositó un margen para que se acostumbraran el uno al otro y así generar esa confianza que haría las cosas más sencillas entre ellos. No había motivo para consternarse ni poner el grito al cielo.

Tampoco era justo obligarles a nada, cuando ni siquiera ella quería comprometerse con nadie.

Su postura no fue bien recibida por los alfas, quienes sí se escandalizaron por el escaso interés que mostró la reina por algo que ellos consideraban de alta traición para la naturaleza alfa. Los omegas por su parte, no comentaron nada; sus obligaciones eran otras. También influía el hecho de que si aprobaban la actitud de Eren abiertamente, podían ser castigados severamente.

Marco estaba al tanto de los rumores, y él había podido confirmarlo la mañana siguiente a la noche de bodas. Cumpliendo sus tareas asignadas, no informó a Jean acerca de los rumores que circulaban por todo el castillo. Por muy indignante que le pareciesen las falsas acusaciones hacia Jean, él calló y agachó la cabeza como había hecho siempre. No quería saber qué sucedería si el alfa descubría las cosas horribles que decían de él a sus espaldas.

No obstante, alguien decidió intervenir de una vez en ese hervidero de chismorreos y cortesía mal disimulada.

Reiner Braun se consideraba a si mismo un tipo leal cuya máxima prioridad era preservar el honor y el orgullo, tanto de noble como de alfa. A pesar de los numerosos intentos fallidos de conquistar a Historia, nunca se daba por vencido. Creía fervientemente que ser alfa era equiparable a ser una especie de héroe triunfador. Por esa razón, encontró indignante que prácticamente toda la corte viese a Jean como un alfa defectuoso o incluso mal concebido. No podía permitir semejante ofensa hacia un compañero suyo, y por ello, debía hacer lo correcto, y contarle la verdad a Jean.

Alguien tenía que poner fin a esto, y ese alguien sería él.

Todos los jueves, Jean salía de caza junto con otros nobles como parte de sus actividades favoritas. Vestidos apropidamente para la ocasión y armados con flechas y dagas, Jean, Reiner, Marlo y Annie tomaron rumbo hacia el bosque que se encontraba más próximo a su reino. Los cuatros cabalgaron majestuosos cabellos de raza pura, solo accesibles para nobles como ellos.

Dejando atrás el castillo, y pasando entre las calles del reino, en menos de dos minutos, ya estaban fuera de las murallas. Los alfas, una vez estuvieron libres de la presencia de los ciudadanos, aceleraron la marcha, galopando por los prados verdes bajo la intensa luz del día.

Reiner, quien encabezaba la marcha, creyó haber elegido el mejor momento para contarle a Jean la verdad. Estaban lejos de la corte, en un paraje casi desierto, y en buena compañia. Marlo nunca prestaba atención a los cotilleos, y Annie todavía menos. Esos dos alfas estaban más pendientes de si mismos, que de los demás. Ellos no juzgarían a Jean, por una sencilla y simple razón: no les importaban lo más mínimo las vidas ajenas.

Normalmente se solía ir de caza en grupo, pero una vez en el bosque, se formaban parejas para disperarse y explorar distintas áreas al mismo tiempo. Esa sería su oportunidad para mantener una conversación a solas con Jean.

Tras recorrer varias fortificaciones (todas pertenecientes al reino de Sina), y extensos campos de maiz donde los jornaleros trabajaban de sol a sol, se adentraron en el bosque, cuya extensión sobrepasaba los cincuenta mil metros cuadrados: alrededor de cinco hectáreas. Se trataba de un bosque frondoso ideal para cazar jabalíes, faisanes, perdices, nutrias... Las pieles de los animales las comerciaban a muy buen precio, y la carne iba destinada a las cocinas para luego comer hasta rebentar en los banquetes.

Bajándose de los caballos, los cuatro alfas sacaron sus armas y se dividieron en dos grupos: Annie y Marlo recorrerían la zona este, y Jean y Reiner la zona oeste. Acordando reencontrarse cuando el sol estuviera en el punto más alto, se perdieron entre los árboles y la abundante vegetación.

No transcurrieron ni cinco minutos cuando Reiner le puso una mano en el hombro a Jean para que se detuviera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto algo? —preguntó dándose la vuelta.

—No, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante —explicó Reiner con voz seria.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

El rubio no contestó de inmediato, parecía pensar cuál era la mejor forma de decirlo sin herir su orgullo.

—Verás... La gente habla.

Jean arqueó las cejas incrédulo. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Sí, y también camina y come —aportó como si Reiner hubiera perdido gran parte de su capacidad intelectual.

—No me refería a eso —se apresuró a decir incómodo—. La gente dice cosas sobre ti...

—¿Qué cosas? —inquirió Jean con el ceño fruncido. No le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación.

—Mira, todos piensan que has deshonrado el nombre de "alfa". Lo afirman a tus espaldas pero nadie quiere decírtelo. Eres una vergüenza para ellos porque no tomaste a Eren durante la noche de bodas.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en su interior. Le dolieron y le enfurecieron a partes iguales.

—Yo puedo entender que estés enfadado porque no pudiste elegir a tu omega —prosiguió Reiner—, a los alfas no nos gusta eso, pero no puedes fingir que tu matrimonio no es real. Toda la corte os vio cuando os jurastéis fidelidad eterna, y tienes una obligación como alfa. Debes marcar ese omega.

Jean no supo qué responder. Reiner llevaba razón y saber que su hombría había quedado en entredicho le volvía cólerico. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento...

—Sé que tu relación con Eren no es muy buena, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas marcarlo. ¡Es un omega! —exclamó como si eso lo justificara—, ellos también quieren ser marcados. No es necesario ni que habléis, simplemente lo marcas y te vas.

Dicho de esa manera, sonaba más fácil de lo que en realidad era. Marcar a Eren... Sin pretenderlo, ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada donde su honor estaba en juego.

—Sé un verdadero alfa —le animó Reiner—, no dejes que sigan cuestionando tu virilidad.

Con eso último, el rubio quedó más que satisfecho. Seguro ahora Jean no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al enterarse de la verdad. Dándole un apretón en el hombro, Reiner se adeñantó y continuó con la caza como si nada. Jean le siguió por detrás, olvidando por completo que había venido a cazar animales salvajes; su mente se había bloqueado y solo era capaz de repetir sin pausa las palabras de Reiner. No imaginó que el hecho de no tomar a Eren causara tanto revuelo entre los nobles. Mas era cierto que con ello, daba una imagen negativa de si mismo. Podían llegar a pensar que un simple omega tenía más poder que él, y eso era definitivamente la mayor humillación para un alfa.

Pero por otra parte, estaba Marco... Desde el primer día que se presentó como su criado que supo de inmediato que ese, era su omega. Tanto tiempo juntos, les había unido y ahora eran inseparables, pero todo se vio truncado cuando se enteró que tenía que comprometerse con Eren. Al oir la noticia de su enlace, Marco actuó como un buen sirviente, tanto de cara al público como en privado. No había llorado, no se mostró furioso, ni con Jean ni con Eren, encajando el golpe con una gran serenidad y endereza. A Jean le carcomió la culpa, pero entonces Marco le abrió los ojos a la cruel realidad:

—Tú eres un noble, y yo soy un sirviente. Jamás podremos cambiar eso.

Solamente cuando se escapaban de noche en algún rincón del castillo, podían compartir besos y pequeños mordisquitos. Nunca podían ir más allá... Marco pasaba sus períodos de celo encerrado en su alcoba, con la puerta cerrada y tapando cualquier hueco o rendija por el que se filtrara el olor. Durante esos días, Jean hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir hasta su omega, derribar la puerta y hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.

No suficiente con esa tortura, Frieda terminó de rematarle al emparejarlo con Eren. En ese punto, su vida ya era, sin lugar a dudas, una mierda en mayúsculas. Pero al parecer, eso tampoco era suficiente para hundirle más en la miseria.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Como alfa tenía una responsabilidad, un deber. Pero... ¿y Marco? Eren era su esposa, y Marco su omega. ¿A quién tenía que marcar? Tenía muy claro que de poder elegir, elegiría a Marco sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, ya habían elegido por él, y era nada más y nada menos que Eren Jaeger.

Elegir entre lo que era correcto y lo prohibido. Jean no supo decidir que era más importante.

.

.

.

De vuelta al castillo, los alfas, en especial Reiner y Annie, habían cazado dos jabalíes, seis perdices, una ardilla solitaria, y cuatro gansos. Había sido una mañana muy productiva. Los sirvientes llevaron los animales muertos a las cocinas, para que pudieran prepararlos adecuadamente para el festín del mediodía. Sasha tembló de excitación al ver esos dos grandes jabalíes puestos encima de la mesa, poco faltó para que se abalanzara sobre ellos sino hubiera sido por Connie que la agarró por detrás y la arrastró con todas sus fuerzas lejos de la carne.

El escándalo llegó a oidos de los soldaldos betas, que molestos por el ruido que estaban causando, les exigieron comportarse como buenos sirvientes. Jean fue testigo de ello, y de cómo Sasha tuvo que pedir disculpas por su conducta. El alfa no quería reconocer que se había "refugiado" en las cocinas para no tener que afrontar las miradas de los demás nobles. Una vez dentro del castillo, tuvo la impresión que todos le observaban indiscretamente y sin poder soportar la presión, optó por hacerles una visita a sus amigos betas.

Había supuesto que ni Sasha ni Connie estaban enterados de su delicada situación como alfa, y como no podía ser de otra manera, había estado en lo cierto. Los betas a menudo se desentendían de los conflictos entre alfas y omegas, haciendo su vida al margen y sin entrometerse. Otro factor a tener en cuenta, era que se trataba de sirvientes, y ellos casi nunca tenían contacto con los nobles.

Rodeado por el calor que emanaba siempre de los fogones, Jean pudo jurar que ahí era el único sitio de todo el castillo donde estaba a salvo de los alfas. En su lugar, escuchó en silencio el relato de Sasha acerca de su experiencia con un lobo. Mientras despellejaba los gansos, explicaba que con cuatro flechas tuvo que enfrentarlo y matarlo. Admitió que toda ella se encontraba paralizada de arriba a abajo, y que realmente creía que iba a morir.

—Solo tenía un arco y ya había gastado dos flechas, no veía forma de escapar, y sin saber cómo, saqué todo mi valor y lanzando el arco a un lado, me abalancé sobre el lobo con una sola flecha en mano —explicaba muy concentrada en su tarea de desplumar el animal—, y logré matarlo. Esa noche yo y mi familia comimos como reyes.

Connie le escuchaba asombrado, en tanto que Jean se preguntaba si él era un cobarde por esconderse ahí. El relato de Sasha le había hecho reflexionar sobre si mismo; si ella, una beta, con una fuerza común había enfrentado un lobo con una mísera flecha, entonces... ¿Él era menos que ella? ¿Era menos que un beta?

Rechinando los dientes, sintió asco de si mismo. Conteniendo un rugido de rabia, se marchó de las cocinas sin despedirse de sus amigos, quienes parpadearon desconcertados ante su repentina marcha.

Él era un alfa, él era un alfa, él era un alfa, él era un alfa...

No dejaba de repetirse esas palabras, como si fuera una oración. Sus pasos eran rápidos y mantenía su vista al frente, no se detuvo en ningún momento, ni agachó la cabeza cuando se cruzó con los nobles de la corte. Al contrario, desplegó toda su aroma, inundando los pasillos con su esencia de alfa. No toleraría ser menos que nadie, y mucho menos que un omega.

Olisqueando el aire, captó varias aromas, la mayoría de alfas. Acelerando el paso, buscó el aroma característico de Eren, cuya intensidad era más notoria ahora que había sufrido su primer celo. Le tomó algo de tiempo encontrar al omega, pero tras preguntarle a un par de doncellas, estas respondieron que a esa hora Eren estaba en su cámara probando nuevas túnicas, más acordes a un omega casado.

Cada vez más rápido, Jean subió las escaleras de piedra que conducían hacia su cámara; se les asignó una nueva, más grande, más ostentosa y más lujosa. Su cuerpo no cesó de desprender su aroma de alfa, llegó a ser tan fuerte que algunos sirvientes omegas que se encontraban cerca de él, tuvieron que taparse la nariz y huir.

Irrumpiendo bruscamente en la habitación, sobresaltó a los tres omegas que se encontraban delante de un espejo cosiéndole los botones a la parte de detras de la túnica que llevaba puesta Eren. Los tres se dieron la vuelta, y en un acto reflejo, tanto Mina como Nifa se taparon la nariz con el brazo. Eren frunció la nariz molesto por ese repentino olor y con una mano se tapó también la nariz.

—Fuera —ordenó Jean a las dos criadas.

Con una reverencia, las dos omegas salieron casi corriendo de la cámara. Tras cerrarse la puerta, Eren fue quién habló primero.

—¿Qué pretendes soltando tu apestoso olor de alfa? —preguntó irritado.

A Jean no le hizo ninguna gracia oír como el omega hablaba así de él. Acercándose con paso firme, todas sus dudas se habían esfumado en cuánto entró y vio a Eren actuando con total normalidad. Eso le había enfurecido por alguna razón.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate! —exclamó Eren retrocediendo ante la cercanía entre ellos.

Jean le ignoró completamente y en un ágil movimiento, se colocó frente al omega y le agarró los dos brazos para impedir que se tapara la nariz.

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Jean, detente! —pidió el castaño alarmado. El miedo empezó a correr por su cuerpo, a la vez que el aroma se filtraba por sus fosas nasales—. ¡Jean...! ¡No!

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, arrojó al omega contra el colchón y se posicionó encima de él. Eren forcejeó, sin entender por qué Jean actuaba de esa forma.

—¡JEAN! ¡Bájate! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! —se quejó ante el fuerte agarre en sus muñecas.

—Tengo que hacerlo dijo el alfa sintiéndose poderoso por primera vez.

Eren abrió los ojos aterrorirzado.

—No, no... ¡Jean no lo hagas! ¡Ninguno de los dos quiere hacer esto!

—No tengo opción.

—Tú no eres mi alfa —protestó Eren retorciéndose en un desesperado intento por escapar.

—Ni tú mi omega, pero lo serás muy pronto —aseguró con los ojos nublados por el instinto.

El omega quería creer que aquello era una pesadilla, que no era verdad que Jean estuviese apunto de marcarlo... Él le pertenecía a Levi... Levi era su alfa... Él era el único que podía...

—¡Por favor, Jean! ¡No sigas! ¡Tú no querías marcarme! —le recordó con los ojos vidriosos.

—Cambié de opinión —respondió mientras posaba sus manos sobre el pecho del omega.

—Y... ¿Y Marco? ¿Qué hay de él? ¿No es acaso tu omega? —preguntó Eren sintiendo repulsión por el toque del alfa.

—Lo entenderá. Sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo —dijo con una voz irreconocible.

En ese instante, las palabras de Hange retumbaron en la mente de Eren: "El placer les nubla la mente y son incapaces de pensar con claridad". Jean no atendía a razones, estaba completamente ido. Su naturaleza alfa había tomado el control y él como omega apenas podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su fuerza era mínima, y el olor le debilitaba por momentos, provocando que deseara ser tomado. Ya no solo sentía repulsión por el alfa, sino también de sus propios instintos. No estaba en su etapa de celo y aun así, la sensación era muy similar. El peso del alfa le tenía inmovilizado, sus brazos alzados y sintiendo el miembro de Jean presionar contra el suyo propio.

Le costaba respirar, el aroma le aturdía y los jadeos eran cada vez más sonoros.

—Admítelo, Eren. Tú también lo quieres.

Inclinándose hacia él, sacó los dientes y hundió sus dientes en el cuello del omega. Un gemido escapó de los labios del castaño... Podía sentir sus labios sobre su piel, sus dientes marcándole, y una parte de su ser lo disfrutó. La evidencia de ello es que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, soltando feromonas.

—Jean... Por favor...

Sus súplicas no surtieron efecto, más bien, excitaron aún más al alfa. Tenía al omega suplicante y débil... Como tenía que ser...

Succionando el pedazo de piel expuesto, Jean se encargó de dejar una marca bien visible e impregnar al omega con su aroma. Tenía que marcarlo, hacerlo suyo, que suplicara entre gemidos lo mucho que deseaba aquello. Sin embargo, Eren soltó un sollozo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas.

—No llores, omega. Tú alfa te hará disfrutar —murmuró Jean cegado por su instinto.

—No, no... Por favor... Tú no eres así... El Jean que yo conozco jamás haría esto...

Jean parecía haberse olvidado de todo, teniendo en mente un solo objetivo: marcar a Eren. Tras asegurarse de envolver al omega con su olor, guió sus manos hacia sus ropas para desvestirse. Por fortuna, o desgracia, alguien llamó a la puerta. Exactamente como había reaccionado días antes Levi al verse interrumpido, Jean gruñó y con un tono de voz casi bestial, gritó:

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Señor... su majestad requiere de su presencia —comunicó Marco al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡QUÉ ESPERE!

—Señor, es importante. Todos los alfas han sido convocados —insistió intimidado.

Jean soltó otro gruñido y remplazando el deseo por la rabia, se bajó de la cama y alisándose las ropas, se encaminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltearse hacia Eren y decirle lo siguiente:

—Esperarás aquí hasta que vuelva.

Y para estar seguro de ello, cerró la cámara con llave, dejando al omega temblando y totalmente paralizado de miedo. Lo único que sentía era la humedad de sus lágrimas trazar un camino hasta su barbilla y la evidencia de que había estado a punto de ser marcado en contra de su voluntad.

No se movió de la cama ni de la postura en la que se encontraba. Bocarriba, jadeando y con los brazos aún alzados sobre su cabeza, Eren solo podía temblar, incapaz de reaccionar. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada con llave, sintió su labio temblar ante las palabras dichas por el alfa.

Jean regresaría y terminaría lo que había empezado.

Llorando en silencio, no comprendía por qué Jean le había… ¿traicionado? No eran mejores amigos, ni buenos compañeros, pero se conocían mejor que nadie, habían pasado meses soportándose mutuamente, manteniendo una absurda rivalidad, matando el aburrimiento compitiendo e insultándose.

Jean detestaba ese matrimonio como él, unidos de por vida bajo el poder de la iglesia y la monarquía. Los dos habían intercambiado esa mirada llena de pesar cuando sellaron su unión con aquel beso. Y a pesar de no considerarlo el mejor de los alfas… había confiado en él. La evidencia de esa realidad le había golpeado de la forma más brutal, abriéndole los ojos ante el peligro que corría. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer. Todo estaba fuera de su alcance.

A medida que transcurrían los minutos, fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo, tan solo le quedaba esperar. Durante todo ese tiempo, llegó a una conclusión que, pese a su obviedad, le dolió profundamente: su vida era una cadena de desgracias sin fin.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta le alertaron. ¿Sería Jean? ¿Sus doncellas? Cualquiera que no fuera ese alfa podía abrir esa puerta, por tanto, no tenía caso albergar esperanzas de que alguien de la corte le rescatara. La persona en cuestión trató de abrir la puerta sin éxito, por lo que supuso que no era Jean. Pero… si eran Mina y Nifa… ellas eran sus doncellas y cabía la posibilidad de que existiera un segundo juego de llaves, ellas podían pedirlo… Era una muy poco probable que estuviera en lo cierto, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Al otro lado, quien quiera que fuera, estaba forzando la puerta para abrirla.

—¡¿Nifa?! ¡¿Mina?! ¡¿Sois vosotras?!

—¿Eren?

Escuchar su nombre por aquella voz, hizo que una descarga sacudiera su cuerpo y despertara de su entumecimiento. Ahí, detrás de esa puerta estaba…

—¡LEVI! ¡ESTOY ENCERRADO!

Este no contestó, pero segundos después, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver la figura del alfa con cara de pocos amigos.

—Levi… —murmuró Eren observándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

El alfa necesitó de cinco segundos para comprender qué había ocurrido allí. Su primera reacción fue fruncir la nariz por el fuerte olor a alfa que reinaba en el ambiente, seguidamente clavó sus ojos en su omega, que parecía un niño asustado, encogido y temblando ligeramente. El pánico lo invadió y con la sangre hirviendo en su interior, fue hasta Eren con la más gélidas de las miradas. Sin preguntar, agarró al omega por el hombro y olisqueó su cuello, dejó que un gruñido animal saliera de su boca.

—No… No me marcó… —aclaró Eren aterrorizado—. No del todo…

Levi se separó con una mueca de asco en su rostro. Sus manos también temblaban, pero de furia. Sus pupilas se habían delatado y por un instante, Eren creyó que le iba a golpear. Nada más lejos de la realidad, el alfa pareció serenarse, controlando su ira lo mejor que pudo. Sin vacilación, cogió al omega y lo cargó entre sus brazos como si fuera su esposa.

—¡Levi! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

—Voy a quitarte este apestoso aroma que cubre tu cuerpo.

Eren abrió la boca para preguntar cómo, pero obtuvo la respuesta de inmediato. Levi le estaba llevando al baño privado que se hallaba en una cámara contigua a su dormitorio. Abriendo la puerta de una patada, se adentraron en el baño que constaba de una tina de madera en el centro, un pequeño cubo, también de madera, puesto al lado, algunas telas para frotar partes del cuerpo y dos pastillas de jabón.

Colocando a Eren de pie frente a él, lo empezó a desvestir sin prisas sin poder disimular el asco que le producía oler su aroma. Eren mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, sintiéndose culpable y miserable, auto castigándose de la peor forma.

"No merezco que Levi se porte tan bien conmigo…"

Una vez estuvo desnudo, lo depositó en la tina con cuidado, y dijo:

—Espera aquí.

Normalmente, ese trabajo lo realizaban las doncellas, quienes limpiaban la suciedad del cuerpo de los nobles, pero Levi no quería que nadie más, interfiriera en ese momento. No le importaba ser él quien hiciera eso, más bien, era su deber. Era su omega. Con el agua almacenada, llenó el cubo y cuando estuvo lleno hasta arriba, regresó con Eren que le seguía contemplando con esa expresión acongojada, y sin ser demasiado brusco, vertió el agua por encima de su cabeza, empapándolo. Eren tuvo un escalofrió, el agua no estaba caliente, y calaba hondo en sus huesos.

Levi vertió dos veces más el agua después de llenar el cubo, y cuando el cuerpo del omega tiritaba de frío, cogió una de las pastillas de jabón y arrodillándose frente a la tina, tomó el brazo izquierdo del castaño y con suavidad frotó la pastilla contra su piel. Jamás había lavado a nadie, pero supuso que no había ninguna diferencia con lavarse uno mismo. Subiendo poco a poco, frotó la clavícula del hombro, luego el cuello, donde una marca bien visible se reflejaba en los ojos del alfa, produciéndole una sensación repugnancia y rechazo; evitando así la liberación de sus instintos. Dedicándole especial atención a su cuello, frotó y frotó sin presionar demasiado fuerte.

Eren permaneció callado, por muy seguro que se encontrara junto a su alfa, había algo que le angustiaba. Levi no se había mostrado violento, mas…

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —cuestionó mientras enjabonaba su pecho.

—Han estado a punto de… —la palabra se le atascó en la boca y fue incapaz de pronunciarla.

—Bajé la guardia, me confié. La responsabilidad recae sobre mí —concluyó Levi sin emoción.

Eren observó cómo su alfa no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo, frotándolo con esmero, como un sirviente… Impotente, se odió aún más: eso tendría que hacerlo él, y no Levi. Creía que su presencia le ayudaría, pero se equivocó. Su atención y gentileza no causó otra cosa que más lágrimas derramadas.

Deteniéndose al comprobar que Eren estaba llorando, soltó la pastilla y con las dos manos cogió el rostro del omega y lo alzó hasta unir sus miradas fijamente.

—Eren, quiero que repitas conmigo: "no ha sido culpa mía".

—No… No ha sido… culpa mía —repitió ahogando un sollozo.

—Otra vez.

—No ha sido culpa mía.

Levi asintió y con el pulgar, borró las lágrimas que caían por los párpados de su omega. Retomó su trabajo, y siguió limpiando el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dijo nada, Eren no conseguía salir de su estado de aturdimiento, pero ya no temblaba y el tacto de Levi le relajaba. Una pregunta asaltó su mente, y con voz débil, preguntó:

—¿Por qué viniste?

—No lo creerás, pero tuve una corazonada. Algo me decía que debía ir a verte —respondió, repitiendo el proceso de enjabonarlo por tercera vez—. Mis instintos nunca fallan.

Eren se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con el hecho de ser predestinados. Mirando su cuerpo, se percató que muchas zonas habían adquirido un tono rojizo de tanto ser frotadas, pero no se quejó. Su corazón había recuperado los latidos calmados y acompasados de antes, pero no duró demasiado. Poco después, alguien entró en la cámara, y el omega supuso de quien se trataba.

—¿Eren? Eren, por favor, sal. Tenemos que hablar —dijo la voz de Jean al otro lado de la puerta.

Levi se puso en pie.

—Eren, sal, no te haré nada. Solo quiero que hablemos —expresó el alfa con calma.

—Yo me encargo —declaró Levi alejándose de la tina.

Eren lo vio salir del baño y cerrar la puerta. Mordiéndose el labio, pegó sus rodillas al pecho, y se abrazó, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, esperando oír lo inevitable.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **HeartInvalid:** Hola! Bienvenida a mi fic! Es un placer tenerte como lectora :) Me dio mucho gusto saber que también lees mis otros fics, que prometo actualizarlos cuanto antes ^^'. En este fic, estoy intentando equilibrar el angst con esa relación taaan dulce que tienen Levi y Eren, para que así no se haga difícil de leer. Sucederán cosas malas, pero por otra parte, el amor se fortalece entre ellos. Gracias a ti por leerlo y comentar!

 **Scc Ccu:** Saludos de nuevo! Como bien dices, Levi no es de la realeza, pero eso no le impide (atenta!) casarse con un noble. Los soldados se encuentran por debajo de la aristocracia en la pirámide, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan estar emparejados con la nobleza. (Ojo! que esto será muy importante dentro de poco). Gracias por tus reviews y tu paciencia a la hora de esperar jeje, espero leerte pronto!

 **Girl Anywhere:** Desde mi punto de vista, este fic contendrá bastante angst, pero a mí también me gusta que mis bebés sean felices, pero un poco de drama no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Y como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, no será nada trágico (al menos el final), porque en mitad del fic, se creará un conflicto y van a pasar cosas, en general malas, pero en mi opinión, no superará esa línea que separa lo angst de lo realmente ANGST (no sé si me explico ^^') Intento llevarlo por el camino que creo apropiado, y es verdad que en muchos fics, Levi es el alfa cruel y despiadado, y mi Levi no es así, de hecho, en este fic es el único apoyo que tiene Eren, y eso me gusta. Muchas gracias por tu valoración :) Espero verte de nuevo por aquí!

 **NiiaOffer:** Tus preguntas colapsaron mi mente jeje Vamos por orden: ya has visto lo que ha hecho Jean, y también la reacción de los de arriba al saber que Eren no está marcado, damos gracias a Frieda por ser tan comprensiva, y forzarlos... Sería en una última instancia, como medida excepcional. Sí, Jean y Marco son destinados. Erwin es muy sensual! Grisha no tendrá ninguna esposa extra, saldrá más adelante junto con su esposa Carla. Michosa irá a la guerra, sí, porque ella es un alfa que sobrepasa los quince años. Armin se encontrará con Erwin más adelante, y ya verás que pasará ^^ Todavía falta una pareja por descubrir, pero no puedo desvelar cual. Espero haberte aclarado un poco tus dudas!

 **Xochilt Oda** : Jean y Marco son pareja, en efecto, pero Marco todavía no está marcado. Y como has podido ver, su relación irá bastante mal después de que Jean intentara tomar a Eren por la fuerza. Más que celos, lo que siento Marco es impotencia al ver y no poder hacer nada, y tristeza, mucha tristeza. Tu pregunta acerca de quien estaba siguiendo a Eren, no es nada relevante. Puedes respirar tranquila. Gracias a ti por leer mi fic!

 **EstragonYu:** Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas respecto a este fic, aunque quizás a ti y a algunos no os gustó que Jean hiciera lo que hizo. Pero lo vi necesario, y eso influirá mucho de ahora en adelante, no lo he escrito por simple morbo o como lo diría yo: el angst por el angst. Todo tiene una razón de ser; la conversación con Hange, que Frieda llame a los alfas para ir a la guerra, por ejemplo. Intento seguir una línea recta, y por el momento creo que no me he desviado. Para que lo entiendas, si Levi hubiese marcado a Eren, todo habría dado un giro y me encontraría en un callejón sin salida al no saber por donde tirar el fic. Un beso enorme para ti, del sabor que gustes :)

 **YupinaBL:** El lemon tendrá que esperar de momento. Sí, exactamente como lo has dicho, si Levi marca a Eren su olor se impregnará en su cuerpo, como le ha pasado con Jean. Pero este no llegó a marcarlo definitivamente, por lo que puede "borrarse" el olor. Por esa razón, tienen que ir con mucho cuidado, porque si se enteran que Eren es infiel... Quien sabe que sucederá...

 **Lia Primrose:** Lo has resumido de una forma increíble. Entendiste el peligro que supone para Eren quedarse embarazado, ya sea con Levi o con Jean. Por una parte, si Jean lo toma, morirá a manos de Levi, y tendrá un hijo fruto de una violación. Pero si es Levi quien le preña, entonces peor, porque irán a por él. Afortunadamente, ya tengo planeado como se desarrollarán los acontecimientos, y sé que por una parte, os gustará ^^ O eso espero. Habrá momentos hermosos como el de la tina (amé escribirlo) y momentos angst. Siento haber tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero espero que haya merecido la pena la espera! Gracias de nuevo por tu review!

 **Bossenbroek:** Algunos no saben qué pensar de este fic, pero mientras guste, yo seré feliz ^^' El fic está metido en un gran conflicto, y aún tienen que pasar más cosas, estate atenta! Te mando otro corazón con mucho amor :)

 **Miri-Anath97:** estoy de acuerdo en la elección de la canción, ahora hay que poner fecha! Como he ido diciendo en comentarios de arriba, mis y es que este fic intenta seguir unas pautas en concreto. Eren y Levi tienen que actuar pensando, digamos que el "morbo" es el hecho de que sus instintos puedan verse descontrolados en algún momento, y por otro lado, Levi no es un alfa cruel, ni insensible ni nada. Cuida de su omega y lo protege. No me gusta que siempre lo pongan como un maldito desgraciado, como tú le llamas. Mi Levi es diferente. Y siento decirte que Erwin y Hange no serán pareja en este fic, me duele en el alma, pero es así :/ Aunque si te sirve de consuelo, Hange y Erwin se conocen de antes, y tienen una buena relación. Muchos besos querida!

 **kami no musume XD:** A mí al principio también me costó asimilar este nuevo concepto de alfa y omega, de hecho, mi primera impresión fue de rechazo, pero por curiosidad, leí un fic omegaverse y me gustó. Y pasado más de un año, aquí me tienes, aportando mi granito de omegaverse (bueno dos granitos, tengo otro fic con esta misma temática). Sé que impresiona mucho, pero si se hace bien, puede llegar a ser muy interesante. Si te soy sincera, siempre he visto un poco de tensión entre Jean y Eren en el anime jejeje Y decidí emparejarlos aunque fuera por la fuerza. Me gustan como pareja y aquí tuve la oportunidad de emparejarlos. Un fuerte abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización, y no ha sido por falta de inspiración, de hecho tenía perfectamente planificado como seguiría, solo que me faltaba tiempo. Sé que me repito mucho, pero estoy muy contenta por la buena aceptación que ha tenido este fic. Vuestros reviews lo demuestran, y a cada capítulo espero estar a altura. Para que os hagáis una idea, poco a poco se va hinchando el globo (con cada acontecimiento que ocurre) hasta el punto en que este explote. Cuando eso suceda, todo será un caos. Pero prometo ser fiel a mis principios, y a pesar del angst también habrá romance. Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: omegaverse.**

* * *

Los golpes y los quejidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar. Contemplando mudo sus rodillas, Eren fingía no oír los gritos de dolor que Jean profería desde el otro lado. Toda acción tenía sus consecuencias, y tomarlo a él por la fuerza era un acto que debía pagar. Pero… ¿Hasta qué punto?

La voz rota de Jean le llegó a los oídos, y se estremeció al escuchar sus súplicas, rogando a Levi que parara. Como supuso, no surtió efecto. Su alfa no cesó de golpearlo. Intentó imaginarse qué imagen ofrecería Jean en esos momentos y se arrepintió enseguida. ¿Y si lo mataba? No era ninguna sorpresa descubrir que algunos alfas perdían momentáneamente el control en una situación determinada y en un arrebato de furia habían matado a su esposa o a su camarada.

Si un soldado, por muy distinguido que fuera, mataba a un noble… Eren no quiso imaginarlo. Tomando una decisión, se levantó de la tina tiritando, salió de ella y recogiendo sus ropas, se cubrió el cuerpo con la primera capa que consistía en una blusa de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sin nada más, corrió y abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarse una escena de lo más estremecedora.

Levi de espaldas a él, tenía puesto un pie sobre el pecho de Jean que yacía en el suelo con la boca ensangrentada y un ojo cerrado. Pudo ver cómo su alfa le cortaba la respiración presionando su pie contra sus costillas. Jean gemía y levantaba una mano en señal de que se detuviera. Eren comprobó sobrecogido que la mano la tenía torcida.

—¡Basta, Levi! ¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó el omega abrazando a Levi por detrás.

Este lo ignoró completamente.

—Te lo advertí Kirstein, si tocabas a mi omega, eras hombre muerto.

Jean balbuceó algo incomprensible.

Con una expresión de puro odio, alzó la pierna y le propinó una patada que le hizo saltar un diente.

—¡Para, por favor! ¡Jean no me ha marcado! —le recordó mientras trataba en vano de alejarlo de él.

Levi se paró en seco y tras unos segundos, se volteó y observó a Eren con las facciones crispadas y los labios fruncidos.

"Mierda, está muy furioso".

—No quiero volver a oírte, Eren. Este pedazo de basura quería marcarte, no merece otra cosa que morir.

La seriedad con que lo dijo no dejaba lugar a dudas. Levi iba muy en serio. Alarmado, Eren buscó desesperadamente algo que hiciera recapacitar al alfa de cometer una locura. Hablar con él era inútil, y su único recurso era… Definitivamente no era una buena idea, pero no le quedaba opción. No justificaba las acciones de Jean, pero tampoco quería verlo muerto, ni ser testigo de las represalias que se llevarían a cabo contra Levi. Aprovechando su altura, hundió su rostro en el cuello de su alfa y presionó su cuerpo al tiempo que desprendía toda su aroma, envolviéndolo en una cálida y relajante atmósfera. Sus instintos salieron a flote, apaciguando la ira que emanaba de Levi.

"Por favor, que funcione".

Este sintió un escalofrío, su omega le estaba debilitando para que no matara a ese infeliz. Su aroma se filtraba por sus fosas, logrando que el deseo de matar disminuyera poco a poco.

—Eren, no…

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

Levi aún tenía mucha ira acumulada, Jean no había recibido ni la mitad de su merecido, debía pagar más por su insolencia. Su autoría había quedado en entredicho. Quizás matarlo no, pero sí dejarlo incapacitado de por vida. Un alfa sin fuerza, un alfa sin dientes, sin huesos en las piernas, sin ojos… Sacando un cuchillo que llevaba siempre escondido en su cintura, lo alzó sin vacilación.

—¡NO! ¡TE LO RUEGO, LEVI! ¡DETÉNTE!

—¡ESTA ESCORIA QUISO MARCARTE! —gritó abalanzándose hacia Jean.

—¡PERO NO LO HIZO! —replicó Eren sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Levi sintió una oleada de ira, esta vez dirigida a su omega.

—¿Estás defendiendo esta basura? —preguntó volviendo a encarar a Eren—. ¡CONTESTA!

El omega tembló de miedo. Quería hacerse pequeño, encogerse y ocultarse tras sus brazos para protegerse. No quería hacer enfadar su alfa, ni oírle gritar, pero se recordó que él era el único capaz de calmarlo. Negándose a retroceder o pedir perdón, reunió el valor que pudo en una situación como esa.

—Solo te pido que no le mates. Ya es suficiente. Jean no volverá a hacerlo.

Justo en el preciso instante en que Levi le iba a dar el último golpe, Marco irrumpió en la instancia y durante unos segundos, el tiempo pareció detenerse. La presencia del alfa con el cuchillo alzado le dejó sin aliento, pero nada le preparó para ser testigo de lo que vería a continuación.

—¡JEAN! —exclamó Marco horrorizado.

Arrodillándose a su lado, recostó la cabeza del alfa contra su brazo y con la mano izquierda hizo a un lado la sangre que resbalaba de sus labios.

—¡Jean!… ¿Me oyes? Soy yo, Marco —dijo el omega con voz suave.

El alfa emitió un gemido que podría interpretarse como una afirmación. Marco le acarició el rostro y con lágrimas en los ojos, se volteó hacia Levi, cuyo cuchillo descendía lentamente.

—¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Para Levi hubiera sido de lo más fácil apartar al omega y ordenarle que no interfiriera en algo que no le incumbía, pero enseguida comprendió que aquel chico tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con Kirstein. Sin embargo, su sed de sangre seguía latente, sin señal de apagarse.

—Tu alfa quiso tomar mi omega, y por ello está pagando.

Eren no se atrevió a mirar a Marco a la cara. A pesar de ser él la víctima, un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad le mortificaba en ese instante. Jean, por su parte, tampoco osó hacer contacto visual con su omega. Ahogando el llanto, apretó los puños, impotente y devastado. El dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor de haber estado a punto de romper el vínculo que le unía con Marco.

Con algo de brusquedad, Levi se desprendió del abrazo que lo mantenía sujeto. Estaba furioso con todos, y conociendo su temperamento, no tardaría en hacer alguna locura. Era un alfa, pero fuera de la guerra siempre conservaba la mente fría. Y sobre todo no quería hacer daño a Eren por no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones.

—La muerte te alcanzará en el campo de batalla —sentenció con el odio cubriendo sus facciones.

Tanto Eren como Marco intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Y antes de que el castaño dijera o hiciera algo, Levi abandonó el aposento.

—Avisaré a Hange —anunció Marco tras un breve silencio—. Eren, por favor… quédate con Jean hasta que vuelva.

Eren asintió una vez.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? —inquirió Eren refiriéndose a las palabras de Levi.

Jean trató de levantarse, inmediatamente el omega le ayudó. Colocándose a su lado, tomó su brazo derecho y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Por fortuna, Levi no le había roto las piernas. Aun así, con gran dificultad alcanzaron el lecho y con sumo cuidado, Eren lo sentó encima del colchón.

Examinándolo atentamente, creyó conveniente quitarle la ropa y comprobar sus heridas.

—Pronto me iré —murmuró Jean con la boca llena de sangre.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Eren desabrochándole los botones de la túnica.

—Sino vuelvo, prométeme que ningún alfa le hará daño a Marco.

—Es mejor que no hables —aconsejó Eren con un nudo en la garganta—. No hagas esfuerzos.

—Por favor, Eren. Prométemelo —repitió Jean alzando la voz—. Él… es todo lo que tengo.

—Lo… Lo prometo —respondió el omega afligido.

.

.

.

Dos días después, a Eren le llegó una carta de su amiga Mikasa. Antes de abrirla, sospechó del contenido de esta. Con un gran pesar cayendo sobre sus hombros, sacó la carta del sobre y se dispuso a leerla.

 _Querido Eren_

 _Es posible que ya estés al corriente de la noticia, pero por si aún no lo sabes, dentro de pocos días, me veré obligada a unirme al ejército de Sina. La reina Frieda ha convocado a todos los alfas mayores de quince años para prepararnos para la guerra contra Rose. A diferencia de Armin, la lucha no es algo que me preocupe. Si tengo que luchar, lucharé. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero siempre que os tenga a ti y a Armin, regresaré sin falta._

 _Nadie sabe con certeza cuando dará comienzo la guerra, ni quien atacará primero. Por eso el ejército quiere entrenarnos cuanto antes. Quizás podamos vernos en alguna ocasión antes de que sea demasiado tarde. De todos modos, te escribiré cada semana si es necesario._

 _Imagino que estos días no han sido fáciles para ti, y me hierve la sangre al pensar que ese alfa te ha tomado sin tu consentimiento. Desde donde estoy no puedo protegerte, por eso te pido que seas fuerte._

 _Recuerda; este mundo es cruel, pero también hermoso._

 _Te quiere mucho,_

 _Mikasa._

Eren se tomó su tiempo para comprender las palabras de su amiga. Si era cierto que se avecinaba una guerra contra el reino de Rose, la amenaza de Levi a Jean no era ninguna tontería. Se le encogió el corazón al recordar las palabras de Kirstein haciéndole prometer que cuidaría de Marco. Seguramente Levi también partiría tarde o temprano. Las cosas no podían ir a peor. Cogiendo un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, se dispuso a escribirle una respuesta.

 _Querida Mikasa,_

 _Estos días aquí en el castillo no han sido tan horribles como los primeros. Jean detestaba nuestra unión tanto como yo, y no me marcó la noche de bodas, tampoco los días siguientes. A penas hablamos, y solamente coincidimos por la noche, cuando dormimos en la misma cama. Ahora que estoy casado, tengo a dos omegas que se encargan de atenderme y servirme, se llaman Mina y Nifa, y son muy buenas. Los días transcurren aburridos, tengo una rutina asignada para cada día y aunque podría ser peor, a veces siento la necesidad de ir a los establos, tomar un caballo y galopar hasta perderme por los vastos e infinitos campos que se extienden más allá de Sina._

 _Pero ante la inminente guerra que se aproxima como la niebla, me temo que será imposible. Lamento que te hayan involucrado en una guerra que nada tiene que ver contigo. Siempre fuiste una alfa fuerte que nos protegía a mí y a Armin, y daría lo que fuera por que volvieran esos tiempos, pero desafortunadamente no podemos detener el transcurso del tiempo._

 _Ojalá podamos vernos como dices, yo permaneceré en el castillo y aguardaré por ti._

 _Te quiere mucho,_

 _Eren._

El omega releyó su carta y decidió no añadir nada más. Le dolía ocultarle hechos tales como haber encontrado a su alfa, o la casi violación de Jean, mas no se veía preparado para contarle todo eso. Si se lo decía, se presentaría en Sina y armaría un buen escándalo. Y suficientes dolores de cabeza tenía ya Eren como para encima añadirle uno nuevo.

Por el momento, Mikasa viviría en la ignorancia.

.

.

.

Si Levi creía que el día no podía ir a peor, se equivocaba. Para desgracia suya, Kenny quería hablar con él, y era bien sabido que reunirse con su tío solo traía malas noticias. Aguardando en una taberna, se abstuvo de pedir nada; las mesas eran el reflejo de lo pulido que era el local. De brazos cruzados y con expresión estoica, escuchaba el bullicio del gentío que bebía; la mayoría de ellos simples borrachos o soldados de baja categoría.

Nadie se acercó a él, y por su propio bien no debían hacerlo. Levi no toleraba su presencia; en general, había pocas personas a las que toleraba, pero, en definitiva, aquella chusma no lo era. Mucho tenía que ver su reputación, la cual había forjado desde pequeño.

Nadie quería tener problemas con un Ackerman.

Kenny acudió al encuentro fuera de tiempo, abriéndose paso entre los bebedores sigilosamente y procurando no tocarse con ninguno de ellos. Visualizó a su sobrino en una mesa en la que hubiesen cabido cuatro personas perfectamente; pero que solo él ocupaba. Sin saludarle, se sentó en el extremo opuesto haciendo chirriar la silla de madera.

—Esto no te gustará –advirtió desde un comienzo.

—No esperaba otra cosa –respondió inexpresivamente.

—Nuestro linaje está decayendo. Ya solo quedamos tú y yo.

—Hay otros –mencionó Levi indiferente. No era una novedad que el linaje de los Ackerman se hubiera casi extinguido. Pero poco le importaba e él.

—No sabemos dónde se encuentran. Quizás ya estén muertos.

—Vivirán escondidos.

—No veo la diferencia –replicó Kenny con desdén.

El paradero de la otra familia Ackerman era todo un misterio. Lo último que se supo es que veinte años atrás, un hombre con el apellido Ackerman había huido a las montañas y desde entonces que no se supo nada más de él. Considerando que dicho linaje había mantenido estrechas relaciones con la monarquía y luchado en su nombre incontables veces, muchos consideraron el acto de aquel hombre como la mayor traición hacia el reino.

Kenny no parecía tener interés en servir a su rey, pero por motivos que nadie conocía cambió de opinión y sirvió y protegió durante años al anterior rey ya fallecido, Uri Reiss. Su falta de descendencia, hizo que su hermano Rod, tomara el poder. Kenny se negó a seguir sirviendo un rey que no fuera Uri y abandonó la corte. Aun así, su poder e influencia no desaparecieron, pero su popularidad cayó en picado.

Levi se unió al ejército con quince años, no por honor ni deber, sino más bien por tener un plato de comida diario. Sin proponérselo, había llegado más lejos que ningún otro hombre y ahora era considerado el soldado más fuerte de todo el continente.

—Nos hacemos viejos, y apuesto a que los años empiezan a pesarte a ti también –dijo Kenny intentando sonar nostálgico—. La vida es más corta de lo que parece.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? –preguntó Levi desconfiado.

—¡Oh! Nada, solo pequeños acuerdos –contestó sonriendo.

—¿Qué tipo de acuerdos? –insistió sin bajar la guardia. Algo de todo eso no le gustaba.

—Un acuerdo que nos beneficiará mucho –explicó complacido. Parecía disfrutar de la ignorancia de su sobrino, o quizás fuera porque él era quien tenía la potestad—. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que engendres un heredero?

—Maldito bastardo –escupió levantándose de la mesa—. ¡Te mataré!

Lo que sucedió a continuación era algo muy común en sitios de baja categoría; una pelea era un acontecimiento que se repetía por lo menos cinco veces en un día. Pero esta vez no se trataba de burdos borrachos; eran dos Ackermans peleando. La mesa cayó al suelo con estrepito, con ira, Levi agarró a su tío y lo estampó contra la barra, propinándole una serie de golpes consecutivos. Kenny tomó una de las jarras de cerveza que había encima de la barra y la estrelló contra el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de su sobrino. Aturdido por el impacto, Levi parpadeó y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Aprovechando su oportunidad, Kenny le dio una patada en el costado, ocasionado que Levi casi cayera al suelo. Sujetándose en el respaldo de la silla que hacía tan solo unos segundos ocupaba, se recompuso aun con el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Los clientes y el propio tabernero no osaron intervenir. Temerosos de que algún golpe les llegara a ellos, se alejaron de su posición y formaron un grupo abultado al fondo de todo. El tabernero tuvo que agacharse detrás de la barra, pues Levi acababa de lanzarle una silla a Kenny. Este se cubrió con el brazo, pues no le había dado tiempo a esquivarla. La silla cayó al suelo con estrepito y Kenny le dio una patada para apartarla de su camino.

Por mucho que le gustara pelearse, aquella disputa no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Su sobrino a veces podía ser muy violento y letal —algo de lo que se enorgullecía—, pero también podía ocasionar más de un problema.

Abalanzándose hacia él, recibió un golpe brutal en las costillas, mas ignoró el dolor y tomándolo por la cabeza, se la estampó contra la mesa. Levi soltó un quejido para seguidamente dejarse caer al suelo. Se sentía de lo más mareado y todo a su alrededor se había vuelto borroso. Había perdido esa pelea.

—Mañana te presentarás ante tu futura esposa –dijo Kenny a modo de despedida.

Lleno de ira, Levi palpó la mesa y lanzó otra jarra de cerveza, pero esta dio contra la pared. La puerta de la taberna se cerró y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del antro. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, a excepción de los quejidos del tabernero que contemplaba horrorizado su taberna hecha pedazos.

Jurando que mataría a Kenny tarde o temprano, salió con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y todas las miradas puestas en él.

.

.

.

En el ya conocido refugio de la beta Hange, Jean mordía con fuerza un paño húmedo mientras la médico tenía sujeta su mano derecha y con mucha precisión recompuso los huesos dislocados. Respirando entrecortadamente; el alfa ahogó un grito. El sudor caía por su frente y pese a que muchas de sus heridas ya habían sido atendidas por Hange, su aspecto seguía siendo lamentable.

En cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta casi arrastras y con Marco de soporte, supo que algo malo había sucedido. Rápidamente hizo un hueco en su mesa, y con la ayuda del omega lo puso bocarriba. Con un simple vistazo, comprendió la gravedad de sus lesiones; solo un alfa podía haberlo hecho. No obstante, Hange seguía un estricto código, y jamás preguntaba, solo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo.

Marco contemplaba la escena desde la distancia, sin saber muy bien si intervenir o no.

—Puedes irte, Marco. Yo me encargo.

Vacilante, el omega miró a Jean que seguía escupiendo sangre. Una parte de él quería ir a socorrerle, ayudarle, reconfortarle… Mas recordaba claramente lo dicho por Levi, como un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez sin pausa.

"Tu alfa quiso tomar mi omega, y por ello está pagando".

Quería llorar de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor… Desahogarse y derramar todas sus lágrimas, pero ni siquiera se permitió darse ese lujo. Llorar no entraba en sus obligaciones como criado.

—Me retiro, entonces. Confío en usted, Hange —se despidió Marco con toda la profesionalidad que pudo.

Jean apoyó su brazo derecho sobre la mesa para intentar levantarse, pero Hange se lo impidió.

—No te muevas —reprendió la beta con dureza.

—Marco…

—Ya se ha ido.

Un lamento escapó de los labios del alfa. El cúmulo de pensamientos que estaban teniendo lugar en su mente, iban a volverle loco.

"Mi propio omega me detesta. Maldita seas… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no le desgraciaron la vida a otro?

El dolor emocional se le unía al dolor físico, el cual era casi tan insoportable como el primero. Algunos huesos los tenía rotos, y Hange no podía simplemente recolocarlos.

—Esto va a doler —advirtió con el ceño fruncido—. Será mejor que prepare primero un sedante.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Jean jadeando y sin poder alzar el rostro.

Hange se alejó de la mesa y se dirigió a los armarios superiores en busca de los componentes necesarios.

—Es como una droga —explicó abriendo los armarios y leyendo las etiquetas de los frascos—, adormece el cuerpo y disminuye el grado de dolor… No es mucho, pero es mejor que abrirte en canal el pecho estando del todo consciente.

—Genial.

Con destreza y agilidad, Hange reunió todos los ingredientes y con un mortero, aplastó las hierbas y las mezcló con una masa viscosa y gris. Jean gimoteaba detrás suyo, si bien era un alfa y su resistencia era mayor que la de un beta, el dolor infligido por ese alfa sobrepasaba todos sus límites.

—Estarás despierto cuando te haga la incisión, pero es posible que te desmayes si tu cuerpo no soporta el dolor —prosiguió Hange removiendo la masa espesa—, aun así, esperaremos una media hora para que haga efecto el sedante.

El alfa no protestó. Llevándose una mano a sus costillas, compuso una mueca. No cabía duda de que le había roto más de una costilla y Hange pretendía abrirle para recomponerlas… Casi era mejor desmayarse y no enterarse de nada. La beta terminó el sedante y acercándose a Jean, hizo que lo bebiera todo. El sabor era muy amargo y por poco Jean no lo vomitó, pero se obligó a retenerlo. Por muy desagradable que fuera, no tenía opción.

Mientras Hange preparaba los utensilios para la cirugía, alguien llamó a su puerta dos veces. Volteando el rostro, puso mala cara. Quien quiera que fuera, no era un buen momento; estaba muy ocupada y necesitaba plena concentración en su paciente.

—Señorita Hange, soy yo, Petra —dijo una voz tímida.

Deliberando durante unos segundos, Hange finalmente le cedió la entrada.

—Puedes pasar.

Una figura pequeña y delgada asomó la cabeza detrás la puerta. La beta le indicó que se apresurara y cerrara la puerta. Esta así lo hizo; se trataba de una omega ya marcada. Avanzando con pasos vacilantes, contempló el alfa echado sobre la mesa y por un segundo se preguntó si estaba vivo. Rápidamente se percató de que este respiraba, aunque con gran dificultad.

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo.

—No se preocupe, no le robaré ni cinco minutos de su tiempo —le aseguró un poco cohibida.

Hange asintió y empezó a desinfectar los utensilios para la cirugía con alcohol puro.

—Verá… Necesito otro de sus brebajes.

Su petición no le pilló por sorpresa, pero no le pareció buena idea.

—Eres consciente de que ya has tomado ese brebaje cuatro veces… Si sigues así, puede perjudicar gravemente tu salud.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Petra nerviosa—. Pero es el único remedio…

—¿Han vuelto a comprometerte? —adivinó Hange.

Petra desvió la mirada.

—Mi padre me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Al parecer… como no tuve ningún heredero con Auroro, quiere que vuelva a casarme.

—Es algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que eres una omega —dijo depositando los utensilios ya limpios en una azafata de plata.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ningún hijo! Por eso yo…

—El brebaje altera completamente tu ciclo reproductivo, y la repetición consecutiva de ese proceso puede dejarte estéril. No es algo recomendable.

—Conozco sus efectos, son espantosos y el sangrado me debilita durante días, pero… no quiero tener hijos —expresó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Como médico recomiendo que no lo bebas más, como beta y amiga te aconsejo que aceptes de una vez que tarde o temprano tendrás que engendrar un hijo.

Petra luchaba por que sus lágrimas no escapasen de sus ojos, apretando los puños con rabia, habló con voz temblorosa pero clara.

—Si existe una posibilidad de evitar ese suceso, la aprovecharé cueste lo que cueste.

Hange la miró con lástima. Terminando su tarea, guardó el frasco de alcohol y suspiró.

—¿Quién es tu prometido?

—Levi, Levi Ackerman —respondió en voz neutral.

—Que caprichoso es el destino —comentó yendo hacia otro de sus armarios.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Petra confusa.

Rebuscando entre los cajones, Hange no encontró lo que buscaba. Chasqueando la lengua, se agachó y sacando varios remedios, dio con uno de los brebajes que preparó hace semanas. Levantándose, se lo mostró a la omega.

—Esto es lo único que puedo darte. Mis brebajes se han acabado y no tengo tiempo para prepararte uno nuevo. Este de aquí no es como los que te tomaste, sus efectos no están controlados y lo hice a modo de prueba.

—No importa, si eso impide que quede embarazada.

—Tómalo dos horas antes de consumar el acto —informó entregándoselo.

Petra lo recibió y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—Levi es un soldado, así que estará muy ocupado librando batallas, con suerte no tendré que tomar muchos de estos —murmuró para sí misma.

Hange no lo veía tan claro, pero mientras no peligrara su vida, no podía negarse. El mayor de los desastres es que Petra quedara estéril. No obstante, un omega estéril no era algo bien recibido.

—Gracias, señorita Hange —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Más que satisfecha, abandonó la alcoba cerrando la puerta tras de si. No podía evitar que un alfa la marcara, pero sí engendrar un hijo. No permitiría que ningún alfa le condenara a una vida dedicada a cuidar a sus herederos. Jamás.

.

.

.

Horas después, el padre de Petra la visitó en sus aposentos y le informó que debía acompañarle para conocer a su futuro marido. Sin decir nada, la omega cesó de peinarse y observándose en el espejo de su tocador, quiso llorar. Odiaba su rostro, odiaba sus ropas, y odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

Con solemnidad, se levantó de la silla y siguió a su padre con la cabeza agachada. No quería enfurecer a su padre, le quería mucho, por lo que acostumbraba a comportarse como una omega ejemplar delante suyo. Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo en silencio hasta llegar a una de las cámaras reservadas para reuniones importantes. Abriendo la puerta, advirtieron enseguida la presencia de Levi, recostado en el alfiler de una de las ventanas.

—Capitán Levi, le presento a mi hija Petra Ral —anunció el señor Ral con orgullo.

—Sé quién es —replicó Levi en tono gélido.

La omega no le miró ni le saludó.

—Será mejor que os deje a solas.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, ni uno ni el otro intercambiaron palabra. Petra ni tan siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada de su regazo. No era necesaria ninguna presentación, conocía de sobra a Levi, su marido ya fallecido le había contado un sinfín de historias, todas relacionadas con las proezas de ese alfa. También había asegurado que él era el mejor soldado después de Levi, su mano derecha; Petra no estuvo tan segura de eso último, y solía ponerlo en duda.

La muerte de Auroro no le procuró ni tristeza ni felicidad. Su matrimonio tampoco le aportó nada que no fuera resignación. Auroro, a pesar de su petulancia y arrogancia mal interpretadas, fue un buen hombre. Y mirando de reojo el perfil estoico de Levi, Petra tuvo la certeza de que ese nuevo matrimonio sería exactamente igual que el anterior. Quizás más frío y distante.

—Menudo día de mierda —escupió Levi.

Petra no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Abandona la corte tú que puedes —le sugirió con un matiz de envidia en su voz.

Levi jamás se había planteado ni por un momento abandonar el reino de Sina. Era un soldado, y como tal, solo obedecía órdenes. Pero en una semana todo había cambiado por completo. Tener a su omega en la corte dificultaba mucho las cosas, y él no podía vigilarlo día y noche. Y por si eso no era suficiente, ahora tenía la obligación de engendrar un heredero con una omega a la que apenas conocía. Hubiera preferido mil veces enfrentarse a todo un ejército que afrontar la perspectiva de contraer matrimonio.

"¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Scc Ccu:** casi todos los omegas son marcados a la fuerza, dado que sus matrimonios son concertados y ellos no eligen a su pareja. Es algo triste, pero es la realidad de mi fic. Tampoco hay que culpar a Jean, mi intención aquí es hacer ver, que en este momento nadie es feliz con su vida. Nadie está con su pareja destinada, y son obligados a unirse con extraños. No quiero que haya ni buenos ni malos, simplemente personajes con conflictos internos, que pueden caer mejor o no, eso ya depende de cada uno. Gracias por tu review!

 **Naancii:** no, no habrá ErenxJean. No volverán a compartir una escena parecida a la que leíste, ni tampoco tendrán hijos ni nada. Este fic es puramente Riren, aunque tendrás que esperar un poco para el smut.

 **YesOffer:** En un principio quería incluir la primera escena de este capítulo en el anterior, soy mala y decidí dejaros con la intriga. No puedo desvelar nada acerca de Erwin y Armin, pero también tendrá su dosis pequeña de angst. Y respecto a Jean, temía que la gente no reaccionara bien con su intento de tomar a Eren por la fuerza, pero me alegro que os haya parecido bien. Un alfa, a fin de cuentas, sigue siendo un alfa. No puede luchar contra sus instintos.

 **Xochilt Oda:** precisamente esa es mi intención, que sintáis y comprendáis a los personajes. Tanto uno como otro están sufriendo y nada es justo para ellos, así que estoy muy feliz de haber logrado lo que quería :) Espero cumplir tus expectativas, y gracias a ti por leer y comentar!

 **SeleneAka:** Levi en efecto le partió la cara y otras partes del cuerpo, puede ser un alfa muy atento con Eren, pero no hay que olvidar que un alfa también es violento. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar (me disculpo con una reverencia) ^^'

 **YupinaBL:** Para mí también es mi favorito, aunque a decir verdad, todos me gustan jejeje

 **Bossenbroek:** Reconozco que fue un capítulo que quería escribir desde hacía mucho y temía que no gustara, pero al parecer, no fue así. No sabéis como me alegro! Jamás hubiera permitido que Jean marcara a Eren, Eren es solo de Levi! Gracias a ti por comentar!

 **HeartInvalid:** reconozco que la escena de la tina fue mi favorita. Amé escribirla. Levi es un amor con Eren, pero si le hacen enojar, mejor huye! A veces suelo poner a Eren demasiado uke pero que bueno que te gusta tanto ^^ Un abrazo enorme -inserte corazón-.

 **Kouketsuna:** en este fic Levi cuida de Eren pero eso no quita que sea posesivo y violento. Y ya hemos visto como estaba dispuesto a matar a Jean. Es un fic con muchos sentimientos y casi todos se guían por sus impulsos.

 **Lia Primrose:** no quiero poner a Jean como el alfa "malo", él también lo está pasando mal como bien dijiste, y en el fondo detesta que lo hayan emparejado con Eren. Pero no deja de ser un alfa, y la presión de la sociedad ha sido demasiado. Un alfa que no toma a su omega, es una deshonra muy grande. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. No hay que culparlo duramente. Eren no terminó de ceder porque el lazo que le une a Levi es muy fuerte y persistía pese al olor de Jean. Pero puedo asegurar que si Jean no hubiese tenido que irse, lo hubiera marcado y Eren hubiera sucumbido finalmente (en contra de su voluntad claro). Mi intención es que aquí Levi sea un amor con Eren, pero eso no impide partirle la cara a Jean y por poco matarlo! Tu presentimiento era acertado! Levi se casará con Petra! Pero prometo, como tú dices, que todo va a ser hermoso (bueno quizás no todo, pero si la relación entre Levi y Eren). Mil gracias por tu hermoso review, ¿he dicho ya que amo tus reviews? Es un placer leer de ti!

 **kami no musme XD:** Jean no está loco, solo que es alfa (?) jejeje Habrá angst, pero siempre intento compensarlo con un poco de amor. Gracias por tu review, un beso enorme!

 **LisGonzlez:** suponías bien respecto a Levi. Casi mata al pobre Jean! Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta actualización!

 **dteufel:** me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando tanto mi fic :) Y retomando lo que dije al principio del capítulo, en mis notas, que hay un globo que va hinchándose cada vez más... Tiene mucho que ver cuando dices que "todo lo que puede salir mal". Pero tendrás que esperar para saber.. Levi no cambiará, en mi fic es un alfa que protege a su omega y eso sí tengo muy claro que no lo cambiaré por NADA. Gracias por tus palabras, es un placer escribir para vosotros!


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta vez he actualizado un poco antes que el capítulo anterior. No me gusta dejaros en suspense demasiado tiempo así que he hecho un sprint y en pocos días lo redacté entero. Es un capítulo en el que ocurren cosas importantes que más tarde repercutirán en la trama. A medida que avanza, habrá mucha acción. No quiero adelantaros nada, pero la mayor parte estará centrada en Eren. En las próximas actualizaciones me será inevitable incluir spoilers del manga, pero supongo que la mayoría ya estaréis al corriente de ciertos parentescos familiares, lo cual me viene excelente para desarrollar el conflicto principal. Sin más, me despido de vosotros, y como siempre espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Muchos besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: omegaverse.**

* * *

La corte Fritz celebraba el sexagésimo aniversario del rey alzando sus copas de vino al grito de:

—¡Por Rose!

Alto, con pelo canoso y barba, el rey vació su copa de un solo trago. Pese a su avanzada edad, se le veía en plena forma. Prueba de ello era la vitalidad que irradiaba frente a sus súbditos, incitándoles a que comieran y bebieran sin reparos. Su vivacidad pronto se contagió entre los presentes, quienes reían a carcajadas y se enorgullecían del poder de su reino. Ninguno de ellos sospechaba del espantoso acontecimiento que daría lugar en breves momentos en ese mismo banquete.

—Mis espías me han informado que el hijo de Grisha se encuentra en Sina, aparentemente casado con un alfa de bajo prestigio —le susurró Zeke a su madre.

—Haz el favor de decirles a tus espías que empleen mejor su tiempo. Ese niño no nos interesa —replicó Dina sin desviar los ojos del rey que en aquel momento se acercaba un plato de sopa.

—Pero es de sangre real, puede suponer un contratiempo en nues...

—Si como bien has dicho, está casado con un alfa de poco prestigio, entonces no veo el problema —le interrumpió Dina—. Frieda pensó lo mismo, por eso obligó a los Jaeger a entregarlo a la corte de Sina. Ese pobre infeliz jamás heredará el poder.

Zeke no protestó. De pie junto a su madre, observaba el banquete sin interferir, no parecían interesados en entablar conversaciones con los otros nobles. Por sus expresiones, las cuales se mezclaba el aburrimiento y la altivez, se deducía que se creían superiores al resto que se encontraba demasiado ocupado bebiendo y charlando animadamente como para reparar en ellos dos.

Solamente el sacerdote, situado en el otro extremo de la mesa, permanecía callado y atento a los movimientos del rey.

De repente, el rey profirió una exclamación, alzando la cuchara de madera y elogiando el sabor de la sopa. Todos rieron ante el comentario, divertidos por la actitud de su monarca. Zeke y Dina aguardaron pacientemente, impasibles pero expectantes. Su objetivo estaba a punto cumplirse.

El rey tomó otras dos cucharadas de sopa, no obstante, su rostro cambió de improvisto. Su alegría fue reemplazada rápidamente por una expresión de seriedad, que luego derivó en una mueca. Tosiendo, la cuchara se le resbaló de la mano. Los nobles que se hallaban a su lado lo sujetaron por los brazos, evitando así que cayera al suelo. Las risas cesaron de inmediato y cada uno de los invitados observaba al rey inquieto.

—Ve, ahora —le indicó Dina a su hijo.

Este asintió y aprovechando que nadie reparaba en él, salió de la sala a grandes zancadas y decidido. Entretanto, Dina se limitó a contemplar con arrogancia la lucha agonizante de su hermano por respirar.

Zeke salió al exterior del castillo y tomó el camino que llevaba hasta la iglesia. Según lo habían planeado, el arzobispo se encontraría ahí.

—El rey ha sido envenenado, no le queda mucho tiempo. Como arzobispo de Rose, usted es el único que puede nombrar a otro rey —informó con rapidez.

El arzobispo, un hombre mayor, rollizo y casi sin cuello, aún vestía las ropas que usaba para oficiar misa. Este no se alarmó ni se sorprendió ante la noticia de la inminente muerte del monarca.

—Otorgarás poder y riqueza a la iglesia.

—Lo haré —prometió arrodillándose.

El arzobispo hizo la señal de la cruz y solemne, declaró el nuevo rey de Rose en aquella solitaria sacristía. Ante su nombramiento, las facciones de Zeke se tornaron grotescas y ávidas de venganza.

"Grisha, tú serás el primero en morir".

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana Nifa y Carolina recorrían el castillo de arriba a abajo en busca del omega Eren Kirstein. No se explicaban cómo había desaparecido tan repentinamente, puesto que la noche anterior lo despidieron con una reverencia a la hora de acostarse. El sentimiento de angustia crecía a medida que transcurrían los minutos, ninguno de los interrogados sabía de su paradero, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos. Pero lejos de alarmarse ellos también, le restaron importancia.

Eren no podía irse sin más, le gustara o no, sus padres y Frieda habían firmado un pacto que, en caso de romperse, las consecuencias serían extremadamente severas para ambos.

Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva, las dos damas acudieron a Hange; pensaron que quizás Eren estaría aún preocupado por el estado de salud de su marido y por esa razón, aparcó sus tareas de omega casado para hacer compañía a Jean. Tanto Nifa como Carolina desconocían la historia que se escondía detrás de esa brutal agresión. Ni Eren ni Marco habían comentaron nada al respecto, simplemente lo llamaron "peleas de alfas". Asustadas, las dos omegas sugirieron avisar a Frieda de ese suceso tan atroz, mas su propuesta no dio lugar.

En primer lugar, si informaban a la reina de esa "pelea", inevitablemente se hubieran visto obligados a contar la verdad, o una mentira muy bien cimentada. Explicarle la verdad era una realidad que no se contemplaba ni por asomo y, por otra parte, inventarse una mentira requería de gran agudeza para hacerla verosímil a los ojos de Frieda, y ni Eren ni Marco querían arriesgarse.

La agresión hacia Jean pasaría como un hecho aislado sin mayor relevancia.

Sin mencionar entre ellas los hechos acontecidos días antes, Nifa y Carolina tenían la seguridad de encontrar a Eren en el refugio, era el último sitio donde registrar; tenía que estar ahí. Pero una vez más, fallaron en su deducción.

Sin rendirse todavía, interrumpieron la lectura de Hange, y a pesar de ser una beta, la trataron con el mismo respeto que los alfas.

—Sentimos profundamente incordiarla señorita Hange, pero nos gustaría saber si usted sabe algo acerca del paradero de Eren Kirstein –pidió Carolina

—¿Eren? –cuestionó esta alzando sus ojos del libro—. Hace días que no viene a verme. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No lo encontramos por ningún lado —respondió Nifa preocupada.

—Vaya… —Hange se acomodó los lentes y unió sus manos en un gesto reflexivo. Conocía al muchacho desde hacía meses y averiguar una posible explicación que justificara su ausencia no le llevó mucho tiempo—. Creo que hoy será mejor no molestarle.

—¡Pero señorita Hange...! –exclamó Carolina.

—Hacedme caso. Si mi opinión es acertada, Eren querrá estar solo.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Nifa curiosa.

—Eso no es algo que yo deba deciros –aclaró la médico retomando su lectura.

Las dos omegas se miraron acongojadas. Ellas eran sus damas de compañía, su deber era atender y cuidar de su señor. Y pese a que el interrogatorio había sido dado por finalizado, no se movieron de sus sitios.

—Estará bien –afirmó la beta despreocupada—. Dentro de sus posibilidades.

Era cierto que ellas no tenían la confianza que Hange tenía con Eren, pero esa muestra de indiferencia les enfureció. Un omega no buscaba la soledad sin razón aparente; algo grave tenía que haber sucedido, algo que habían pasado por alto. Aunque el resultado no fue de su agrado, estas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y le agradecieron su ayuda. Saliendo del refugio, suspiraron sin deshacerse de esa inquietud que les corroía por dentro.

¿Dónde se había metido Eren?

.

.

.

La brisa matinal mecía sus cabellos ligeramente. Echado bocarriba con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la nuca, Eren quiso felicitarse a si mismo por haber encontrado ese lugar para esconderse. Estaba convencido de que nadie iría a buscarle en las inmediaciones del bosque de caza. Desde su posición, podía apreciar cómo la muralla se alzaba imponente y rodeaba el reino con sus torreones y puertas de acceso.

En otras circunstancias, se habría sentido orgulloso por ese acto de rebeldía, pero él no lo consideraba de ese modo. Si había salido del castillo a hurtadillas y antes incluso de la salida del sol no fue por mero capricho. Realmente necesitaba estar solo y alejado de esas paredes de piedra que solo enfatizaban el hecho de sentirse atrapado, recordándole que ahora ese era su hogar.

Los huertos de los campesinos que hacían su vida al margen de la ciudad, era lo que tenía más cerca. Sin duda, se trataba de un entorno libre, amplio y refrescante. Era idóneo para relajarse y ahuyentar los asuntos y preocupaciones del día a día. No obstante, el repentino repicar del campanario de la iglesia logró reavivar el tormento que devoraba sin piedad su corazón marchito, abriendo nuevas grietas, resquebrajándolo de un extremo a otro.

Odiaba el sonido de las campanas, odiaba ese eco que persistía en sus oídos sin señal de desaparecer. Nunca había sentido esa aversión hacia los campanarios, de hecho, solo era el día de hoy. Pudo soportar el sonido de las campanas que anunciaron su unión matrimonial con Jean, pero no estas; no las que oía en ese instante.

La ira emergió de nuevo, incitándolo a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de desahogar el llanto de su corazón. Minutos antes se había dedicado a arrancar enfurecido la hierba que se hallaba bajo sus pies, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que despojar las raíces del suelo no le ayudaría a apaciguar su dolor. Como alternativa, decidió echarse, cerrar los ojos y dejar fluir el paso de las horas.

Sin embargo, eso tampoco dio resultado.

Dividido entre la ira y la tristeza, Eren recostó su cuerpo de lado, exponiendo solamente la mitad de su rostro a los rayos del sol. Entrecerrando los ojos, observó sus manos colocadas sobre la hierba, acogiendo dos hormigas que trepaban por sus yemas con rapidez.

"Si Levi no hubiese aparecido en mi vida, nada de esto pasaría. Dejarme marcar por Jean no sería tan horrible como tener que soportar este dolor".

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber pensado eso. Levi no era culpable de nada, solo una víctima más.

Sintiendo el cosquilleo de las hormigas en la palma de su mano, envidió esos dos insectos que, libres de ataduras matrimoniales, elegían con quien reproducirse. Hasta unas hormigas tenían más libertad que él.

Esa realidad solo consiguió deprimirle más.

Cerrando los ojos, intentó una vez más evadirse de esa asquerosa y repugnante realidad.

. . .

A varios metros de distancia, y cargando entre sus brazos coles y zanahorias, dos betas corrían despavoridos del campesino que les perseguía con una guadaña.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya es la tercera vez que os coláis en mi huerto!

—¡Corre, Farlan! —gritó la chica divertida.

—¡Te dije que no era buena idea! —replicó el joven tropezando con una de las coles que se le habían caído.

—¡Vamos! —apremió esta con impaciencia.

El beta hizo una mueca y renunciado a esa col, siguió corriendo entre los huertos, procurando no perder más verduras por el camino. Salvando las distancias entre ellos y su persecutor, alcanzaron el campo de maíz, el cual era perfecto para esconderse dado que el tallo y las hojas les llegaban hasta la cintura. Agachándose, se abrieron paso apartando las hojas con un mano y sosteniendo las verduras con la otra.

Mientras se adentraban, la chica arrancó un maíz del tajo y en voz baja, dijo:

—Ya tenemos para comer hoy.

El chico llamado Farlan puso mala cara. ¿Hasta cuándo podrían seguir robando? Su buena suerte terminaría algún día.

Considerando que ya se habían alejado bastante, se detuvieron y ocultos entre las plantas, esperaron a que el campesino se cansara de perseguirlos.

—¡Ladrones! ¡Si os vuelvo a ver os cortaré las manos! ¡¿Me oís?! —exclamó el hombre blandiendo la guadaña.

La chica se rio en silencio, pero Farlan no lo encontró gracioso. Los pasos del campesino se hicieron menos audibles y para verificar que tenían vía libre, unos grandes ojos verdes se asomaron por encima del maíz, inspeccionando los alrededores.

—Se ha ido, vamos.

Poniéndose en pie, los dos betas salieron del campo aún con la adrenalina de la persecución.

—¡La victoria vuelve a ser nuestra! —celebró la chica alzando el puño.

—No tan rápido, Isabel —le interrumpió Farlan—. El dueño de estos terrenos ya nos conoce, ahora tenemos que buscar otro sitio donde conseguir más comida.

—¡Eso no es problema! Estamos rodeados de cultivos —dijo Isabel optimista.

Farlan no compartía su entusiasmo, pero se ahorró seguir discutiendo. Isabel era incapaz de ver el lado malo de las cosas.

Realizada la operación "robo en los cultivos", ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia la ciudad. Tomando un camino distinto del que vinieron, hicieron un rodeo por los exteriores del monasterio, pasando cerca del nacimiento del bosque. Iban con prisas por si al campesino se le ocurría salir de su vivienda, sin embargo, Isabel se detuvo abruptamente al distinguir una figura recostada en medio del claro.

—¡Mira, Farlan! —señaló con su dedo índice para que su amigo lo viera—. Aprovechamos que está dormido, y le robamos a él también.

—Espera, no sabemos si es un alfa o no.

Como betas que eran, siempre evitaban encararse con alfas, puesto que su fuerza estaba por debajo y pese a ser dos, no era suficiente.

Avanzando con sigilo, se acercaron a esa figura que aparentemente estaba dormida. Cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de su objetivo, olisquearon el aire abriendo sus fosas nasales.

—Es un omega —murmuró Isabel emocionada.

—Fíjate en sus ropas, es alguien de la nobleza —añadió Farlan escrutando los bordados dorados que decoraban las ropas del omega.

—Genial, seguro lleva una bolsa con dinero atada a la cintura.

Isabel no podía creer la suerte que tenían.

—Iré yo —dijo sin darle tiempo a Farlan a protestar. Y para tener mayor movilidad, le cargó sus coles y zanahorias.

Este las sostuvo con dificultad junto con las suyas, confiando en las capacidades de su compañero como ladrona. De puntillas, Isabel procuró hacer el mínimo ruido posible; no todos los días se les presentaba una oportunidad de oro para robarle a un noble.

El omega se encontraba de espaldas, cubierto por una capa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Si lograba retirarle la capa podría robarle todo lo que llevase encima. Rápido y sencillo…

Pero el factor con el que no contaba era que el omega no estaba durmiendo. Atraído por el sonido de pasos, el chico se levantó de cintura para arriba y volteando el rostro, observó la beta que se había quedado inmóvil con cara de pasmada.

—Eh… ¡Hola! —saludó Isabel—. Mmm… Bonito día.

Frunciendo el ceño, el omega no pareció contento con su súbita aparición. Le hubiera gustado opinar lo mismo, pero no era el caso.

—Hoy no es un día bonito.

Rápidamente la beta se percató de que el joven (no más mayor que ella), desprendía un aura melancólica.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Las campanas resuenan con fuerza —fue su respuesta.

Isabel parpadeó y dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad. En aquel momento ningún campanario las hacía sonar, pero sí era cierto que lo había escuchado mientras entraba en el huerto con Farlan.

—Son campanas de boda —dijo Isabel.

Oírlo en voz alta entristeció todavía más al omega. De reojo, la chica vio cómo Farlan le hacía señas para que regresara y abortaran la misión de robarle al noble. Isabel descendió la mirada hasta esos ojos verdes (iguales a los suyos) pero sin pizca de vida en ellos. Sonriendo, ignoró las indicaciones del beta, y sentándose a su lado, se presentó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Me llamo Isabel.

—Eren —respondió el omega tras una breve pausa.

—Eren —repitió en voz soñadora—, ¿por qué estás solo?

—¡Isabel! —llamó Farlan saliendo de su escondite y uniéndose a los dos jóvenes algo incómodo—. No seas entrometida.

—¡No lo soy!

—No importa —contestó Eren sin emoción. Echando un vistazo a las verduras que cargaba el beta, no le costó suponer a qué se dedicaban—. Así que sois vosotros los que habéis robado al dueño del huerto. Sus gritos se oían desde aquí.

—No le robaremos más —dijo Farlan.

—Sí, cuando les robas más de tres veces se vuelven más violentos —explicó Isabel como si tal cosa—. Habrá que buscar otro sitio.

—¿Vivís en la ciudad o …? —Eren no quiso ofenderlos preguntándoles si en realidad ellos eran proscritos.

—En los suburbios de Sina —respondió la chica.

Eren nunca había pisado esas zonas del reino, como hijo de la realeza, desde pequeño le advirtieron de los peligros que representaban los lugares habitados por ladrones, prostitutas y demás marginados de la sociedad.

—Tú eres un noble, ¿verdad? ¿Eres miembro de la corte? —preguntó Isabel sin poder contenerse.

—Ah… Sí.

No le apetecía hablar de si mismo ni del infierno en el que se había convertido su vida.

—¿Y cómo es vivir allí?

—Aburrido —dijo sin entusiasmo.

La respuesta decepcionó las expectativas de la beta, quien se imaginó que la vida de la nobleza era una fiesta tras otra. Observándole detenidamente, sus ojos se posaron ante la sortija de oro que adornaba su dedo anular.

—¡Wow! ¡Estás casado! —exclamó emocionada.

Eren frunció los labios y bajó el rostro abatido. Por un instante dio la impresión de que se echaría a llorar. Farlan le dio un ligero puntapié a su amiga como aviso. Isabel le gruñó, pero captó la indirecta.

—La verdad, teníamos una imagen muy diferente de los nobles —confesó Farlan intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

—Seré la excepción.

Los dos betas se miraron no muy seguros de qué decir. La tristeza que emanaba el omega se expandía con rapidez, creando una atmósfera muy deprimente. Isabel, quien desconocía el término tristeza y lo que conllevaba, se levantó del césped y en un arrebato de espontaneidad, tomó la mano del omega y lo levantó del tirón.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó ella sujetando su mano y arrastrándole cuesta abajo.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… Yo no…

—¡Isabel, espera!

Los tres echaron a correr por entre los campos de cultivo, Isabel en cabeza riendo a carcajadas con Eren detrás suyo atónito y procurando no tropezar. Farlan les seguía de cerca con expresión resignada; acostumbrado a que su amiga actuara de forma tan inesperada.

Dejando atrás las tierras de los campesinos, entraron por la entrada principal, flanqueada por dos grandes torreones y conectada a un puente de piedra que daba acceso al interior de la ciudad. Los guardias que lo custodiaban los miraron por encima del hombro; reconociendo sin problema al hijo de los Jaegers, por lo que no vieron motivo para obstaculizarles el paso.

Eren no quería pisar las calles de Sina, cada iglesia erigida sobre esos cimientos era como un cuchillo clavándose brutalmente en su pecho. En vano, trató de deshacerse del agarre mientras Isabel le conducía por calles secundarias, estrechas y llenas de suciedad. Jadeando, Eren respiraba con dificultad, pues pocas eran las veces que corría como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

El descabellado plan de Isabel no fue otra cosa que enseñarle a Eren las condiciones en las que vivían ella y su compañero Farlan. Paseándole por los barrios bajos de Sina, le mostró cómo ahí la mayoría tenía que robar para poder sobrevivir. Y a pesar de las deplorables circunstancias como estar días enteros sin comer, o enfermar hasta morir, jamás les verías rendirse.

—Eres muy joven y muy afortunado, alguien como tú no debería conocer la tristeza.

Eren no supo qué decir. Era cierto que ellos no tenían nada de lo que tenía él, y quizás se estaba comportando de manera exagerada, pero…

—No sé qué es lo que te tiene así, pero si nosotros sonreímos, ¿por qué tú no puedes?

Isabel le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y Eren no pudo evitar pensar que se veían hermosos.

—A veces las cosas no son tan sencillas —dijo Farlan—. Él tendrá otro tipo de problemas, pero eso no significa que no sean igual de graves.

La beta lo meditó y dado que Eren no quería revelar el motivo de su tristeza, optó por algo más práctico.

En lo que duró el día, intentó por todos los medios ahuyentar los malos pensamientos del omega, y por ello, le enseñó las distintas formas de robar a un vendedor o cómo beber medio litro de cerveza de un trago y sin atragantarse en el intento. También le instruyó en el arte del engaño: estafar a los transeúntes para sacarles el dinero con un juego de cartas de lo más sencillo, pero con trampa.

En general, fue una experiencia nueva para Eren, quien nunca había mantenido relaciones con la plebe. El malestar no desapareció, pero sí se encontró un poco mejor al atardecer. Isabel se encargaba de distraerle con cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, el final del día no terminó como se esperaba. Ubicados en una taberna de los suburbios, alrededor de la medianoche se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de fuera de la tasca. Los tres jóvenes siguieron bebiendo, pensando que se sería de una pelea aislada, pero los gritos fueron en aumento y a ellos se sumaron otros.

El camarero, que en vez de limpiar una de las jarras la ensuciaba aún más con el paño que utilizaba, advirtió a los chicos.

—Mejor iros. Los altercados a estas horas no traen nada bueno.

Siguiendo su consejo, se terminaron la jarra de cerveza, —Eren solo pudo beberse la mitad—, y tras darle unas monedas al camarero, salieron de la taberna.

Eren no supo cómo se desenvolvió la situación, lo único que tenía claro es que un minuto antes él y los dos betas avanzaban rápidamente por las calles, y al minuto siguiente reinó el caos a una velocidad alarmante.

Era como si alguien hubiera encendido una mecha, generando a los pocos segundos una explosión que alcanzaba a todos por igual. Mirando ambos lados, Eren vio horrorizado como se formaban masas peleándose entre ellas. La calma y la quietud que se respiraron hasta ahora fueron reemplazadas por gritos e insultos, alterando el silencio que solía reinar durante las noches. Nervioso ante un panorama desconocido y lleno de peligros, Eren buscó desesperado una salida. Entre el gentío y los empujones que le hacían trastabillar, perdió de vista a Farlan e Isabel. Los únicos focos de luz provenían de las tabernas, de las cuales salía más gente de dentro, alertada por el ruido.

De pie y sin saber a dónde ir, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el camino de vuelta. Si lograba salir de los suburbios estaría a salvo, pero le resultó imposible distinguir nada entre el bullicio y la escasa luz de las tabernas.

Incapaz de pensar con claridad, hizo lo que la mayoría: huir sin saber a dónde. Tomando direcciones opuestas, nadie parecía ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué dirección escoger para escapar. Chocando contra varias personas, Eren recibió codazos, pisotones y más empujones hasta tropezar con algo y caer de bruces al suelo. Por fortuna no se había hecho daño, mas la gente pasaba por encima suyo y en un intento por protegerse, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

Estaba recibiendo golpes por todas partes, se había convertido en un animalito asustado en mitad del camino, pero nadie reparó en él más que en un bulto en el suelo. Consciente de que no recibiría ayuda, se arrastró como pudo, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos cuando alguien venía directo hacia él. Con el cuerpo dolorido, se puso de rodillas y avanzando a gatas se colocó en un extremo de la calle, topando con las paredes de las casas.

Levantándose a duras penas, se sirvió de apoyo en las paredes y aliviado por ver a las personas de cuerpo entero, corrió sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió encontrarse con cuerpos tirados a su paso, ignoraba si estaban vivos o muertos, pero no se quedó para averiguarlo.

Avistando un hueco entre dos calles, se metió sin pensarlo dos veces. Tras avanzar unos metros, se percató de que era un callejón cerrado sin posibilidad de esconderse. Retrocediendo, se dispuso a dar la vuelta para buscar otra salida, pero algo o alguien le barró el paso.

Paralizado de pies a cabeza, su labio inferior tembló ante la imagen que tenía delante. Un alfa mayor que él le observaba con una sonrisa sádica pintada en el rostro. Eren perdió el habla, aterrorizado por ese hombre que poco a poco se acercaba a él.

Una milésima de segundo es lo que tardó el omega en reaccionar. El alfa se le echó encima como un animal salvaje, y este profiriendo un grito, se lanzó a un lado despavorido. Otra vez se halló en el suelo, muerto de miedo y con las piernas temblando. El miedo le paralizó los sentidos, las evidentes intenciones del alfa deformaron su rostro en una mueca de puro horror.

—Un omega puro... Qué suerte la mía.

¿En verdad estaba ocurriendo? ¿Iba a ser violado por ese alfa?

Una mano gruesa le agarró del pecho de la túnica y levantándolo, lo puso contra la pared. El alfa lo manoseó, posando sus manos en su trasero. Eren se revolvía, gimoteando y con lágrimas en los ojos. A punto estuvo de rasgarle esas ropas tan caras que llevaba puestas, pero el lanzamiento de un objeto volador le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Gruñendo, volteó el rostro para vislumbrar una chica sosteniendo una pesada piedra en su mano derecha.

—¡Eh! ¡Trozo de carne con patas! ¿No te enseñaron de pequeño a respetar a los omegas? —gritó Isabel.

—I... Isa-Isabel... —balbuceó Eren.

—¡Maldita beta!

Furioso por ver interrumpido su cometido, le dio a Eren en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo bruscamente. Encarándose a la chica, sacó los dientes rabioso.

—¡Vamos, ven! ¡No te tengo miedo! —dijo en posición defensiva, pero temblando ligeramente.

—¡Isabel, no! —gritó el omega.

El alfa arremetió contra ella, pero esta lanzó la otra piedra justo en el ojo izquierdo. Manteniendo una cierta distancia, Isabel mordiéndose el labio y con el ceño fruncido, pareció pensar en algo para hacer frente a ese alfa. Lo prioritario era alejarlo de Eren lo máximo posible.

Farlan llegó corriendo hacia su amiga fastidiado.

—¡Isabel no vayas por tu cuenta esto es...! Oh, mierda.

Reparando en el alfa que sangraba por el ojo izquierdo, el beta se detuvo y contempló la escena con expresión calculadora.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

—Qué remedio... ¡Lo haremos como siempre! —indicó Farlan.

Los dos betas se precipitaron hacia el alfa por ambos lados y sacando un cuchillo de sus ropas, rasgaron los costados del hombre cuya visión ahora solo era parcial. Con gran determinación, Farlan e Isabel se dieron la vuelta y agachándose le hicieron un corte profundo en las articulaciones de la rodilla. Este las dobló producto del dolor y en ese instante, Isabel le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello. La sangre brotó como si de una fuente se tratara. Sacando el cuchillo, la beta se alejó mientras el alfa trataba en vano de detener el sangrado cubriendo la herida con sus manos.

Los tres jóvenes contemplaron mudos como este se atragantaba con su propia sangre durante unos segundos agonizantes, para finalmente caer tieso bocabajo.

Eren, que en su vida había presencia algo semejante, se tapó la boca, ahogando las arcadas que le producía ver ese cuerpo sin vida tendido a escasos metros de distancia.

—¿Has visto eso Farlan? ¡Nos hemos enfrentado a un alfa y hemos salido ilesos! —exclamó orgullosa.

—De milagro —dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

Isabel corrió a socorrer a Eren, que en aquel momento se encontraba de espaldas vomitando.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó colocando una mano en su espalda.

Farlan se frotó la nuca, supuso que alguien de la nobleza jamás había presenciado algo tan espantoso como un asesinato a sangre fría.

—Estoy bien... Estoy bien... —respondió Eren jadeando.

—Será mejor que nos larguemos —dijo el beta—. Aquí no estamos seguros.

Isabel asintió. Tendiéndole una mano al omega, este la aceptó. Cogidos de la mano, los dos salieron del callejón con Farlan haciéndoles de escudo. El caos seguía siendo el mismo: gente yendo de un lado para otro, luchas entre alfas y persecuciones. Eren quiso decirle a Isabel que no le agarrara tan fuerte, que un poco más y le partiría los huesos de la mano pero no tuvo ocasión, puesto que tanto Isabel como Farlan, apiñados a los lados para protegerlo, estaban más pendientes de salir vivos de ahí que de escuchar las quejas del omega.

Su escondite no quedaba lejos, pero el trayecto no iba a ser fácil. Farlan tuvo que apartar de mala manera a varias personas que se le cruzaban para no perder el ritmo y llegar cuanto antes. No habían recorrido ni cien metros, cuando se vieron rodeados por un grupo de seis alfas.

—¡Qué mierda! —dijo Isabel.

—Sí, no creo que salgamos vivos...

Eren sentía que le faltaba el aire. Los dos betas lo tenían apresado entre sus cuerpos, escondido para que no olieran su aroma. Intercambiando una mirada cómplice, su único plan era retener a los alfas para que Eren pudiera escapar, pero viéndose superados en número y fuerza, había altas probabilidades de fracaso. Y, sin embargo, no les quedaba otra.

—Eren —susurró Farlan sin mover los labios—. Cuando digamos "ya", sal corriendo. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

El omega le dirigió una mirada incrédula. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Eran demasiados, no podrían contenerlos.

Isabel alzó los puños, en el derecho sujetaba el cuchillo a la altura del rostro. Farlan la imitó.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, la voz de Farlan retumbó en sus oídos.

—¡YA!

Saliendo disparados, cubrieron a Eren quien vaciló unos segundos. Le resultaba impensable abandonarlos en una lucha que claramente perderían, pero él como omega apenas si podía hacer frente a la mitad de uno. Con el corazón partido en dos, marchó por dónde había venido, pero su escapé fracasó. Había chocado contra un cuerpo y alzando el rostro, empalideció al verse cara a cara con otro alfa.

—¡EREN!

Farlan hizo el amago de ir a ayudarlo, pero uno de los alfas se le echó encima. Otro tenía sujeto el brazo de Isabel que pataleaba para que la soltara. Eren trató de huir, pero el alfa le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro. El golpe fue duro, quedando aturdido momentáneamente. No obstante, algo sucedió que, de pronto, unos gritos agónicos le petaron los tímpanos. Parpadeando, sus ojos lograron vislumbrar unas... ¿manos? volando por encima de su cabeza. Descendiendo la mirada, comprobó horrorizado que el alfa no tenía manos, y en su lugar, sangraba abundantemente de las muñecas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una espada atravesó el pecho del alfa. Eren contempló la hoja a escasos centímetros de su rostro. En un segundo, la espada fue retirada y el cuerpo del alfa cayó inerte.

Una figura pasó a la velocidad del rayo por su lado y de una sola estocada, mató al alfa que tenía inmovilizado a Farlan. Como había hecho con el primero, hundió la espada, esta vez justo en la frente, y la retiró provocando un sonido de lo más desagradable. De inmediato, cortó el brazo del alfa que tenía a Isabel sujeta y dando un giro sobre si mismo, lo decapitó con la otra espada que tenía en mano. La beta hizo una mueca y se apartó para no tocarse con la cabeza que rodó por el suelo.

A una velocidad casi inalcanzable para el ojo humano, la figura encapuchada derribó a los cuatro alfas restantes con una facilidad increíble. Las hojas de las espadas cortaban los cuerpos; otorgando unas muertes rápidas y letales.

En cuestión de segundos, la escena se convirtió en un baño de sangre. Eren no pudo reprimir el impulso, y volvió a vomitar. Tosiendo y escupiendo, sintió que lo elevaban del suelo. Alguien lo estaba cargando como si fuera un saco de patatas. Rápidamente dejaron atrás aquel sitio y por fortuna, llegaron a su destino: el escondite de Farlan e Isabel.

Eren, quien lo veía todo desde la dirección opuesta, respiró aliviado al entrar en una casa bastante deteriorada. Oyó como se abría una trampilla y sin soltarlo aún, la persona que lo llevaba, bajó las escaleras con él encima. Los betas se apresuraron a cerrar la trampilla y juntos, descendieron hasta el sótano.

Una vez allí, Isabel encendió unas lámparas de aceite, iluminando la instancia. Farlan se dejó caer en uno de los sillones agotado, y el misterioso encapuchado por fin bajó a Eren de su hombro.

—¿Vosotros otra vez? —dijo con desagrado mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Eren no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Era Levi! ¡Levi estaba ahí!

Isabel sonrió descaradamente. Farlan dio gracias de que Levi hubiera aparecido de golpe para salvarlos; esa noche la suerte estaba de su parte.

Eren con la boca abierta, no entendía qué diantres estaba haciendo Levi en un lugar como ese. Todo lo ocurrido desde el altercado, el alfa manoseando su cuerpo y la aparición de Levi derribando todos esos alfas persistía en su cabeza sin poder asimilarlo.

—Eren —llamó el alfa.

Este se encogió al oír su nombre.

—¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es andar por los suburbios del reino a estas horas de la noche? —preguntó mientras avanzaba paso a paso hacia él—. Imagina por un segundo qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese estado ahí para salvarte.

—Fue culpa nuestra —se apresuró a decir Farlan—. Nosotros le arrastramos.

—¡Es cierto! —corroboró Isabel.

Levi les lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Él no pertenece a este mundo. No le arrastréis con vosotros.

Los betas se miraron apenados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz débil el omega.

—Le pregunté a tus damas de compañía dónde te habías metido y me dijeron que llevabas todo el día desaparecido. Salí a buscarte en cuanto cayó la noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eren sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Primero esperaremos.

Recostándose contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos. Isabel y Farlan se sintieron culpables por haber expuesto a Eren a algo tan peligroso como un altercado en mitad de la noche en los suburbios de Sina.

—Lo sentimos, Eren. Ha sido culpa nuestra —se disculpó Farlan.

—Perdónanos —dijo Isabel arrepentida.

Eren negó con la cabeza. Levi no dijo nada, aunque por su expresión se deducía que estaba furioso.

Durante dos horas y media, los cuatro permanecieron escondidos en el sótano. Ninguno de ellos entabló una conversación que durara más de cinco minutos. Farlan comprendió enseguida que tanto Eren como Levi tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero no lo harían estando él e Isabel presentes. Esta aburrida por los largos silencios que se formaban, se acurrucó en uno de los sillones intentando conciliar el sueño, ni que fuera por quince minutos.

Levi seguía furioso y de vez en cuando, le echaba una mirada a su omega, quien ponía en orden sus pensamientos para no sufrir un colapso.

Fue una espera incómoda y tensa; sobre todo para el omega. Había evitado pensar en Levi a lo largo de ese día, lidiando una dura batalla con sus propios sentimientos, y ahora, todo ese esfuerzo se había esfumado en un suspiro. Teóricamente tendría que sentirse afortunado, dichoso y feliz por tener tan cerca a su alfa, rescatado de las manos de unos horribles alfas.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz? ¿Por qué sentía que moriría al rompérsele el corazón en mil pedazos?

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería admitirlo.

Tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Farlan subió las escaleras y les hizo una seña a los otros, indicándoles que ya podían salir. En efecto, el altercado había cesado. Levi se desató la capucha y cubrió con ella a Eren.

—Vamos.

—Gracias por todo —les dijo el omega.

Isabel y Farlan le sonrieron. Despidiéndose de él, los vieron marchar con un extraño sabor de boca. ¿De qué se conocían esos dos?

. . .

Eren no sabía la hora que era, pero intuyó que serían entre las dos y las tres de la madrugada. Levi iba delante suyo, y mientras aún recorrían los suburbios, decidió no dilatar más la situación.

—No vuelvas a irte por tu cuenta.

—Lo necesitaba —respondió a la defensiva.

Levi se dio la vuelta. Aquello no podía continuar así…

—Eren, mírame.

El omega quería hacerlo, pero el valor lo había abandonado hacía rato. En respuesta, Levi le cogió del rostro y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No he marcado a Petra ni tengo intención de hacerlo. ¿Me oyes? —reclamó con un brillo cegador en sus ojos—. No lo haré. Si creen que harán conmigo lo que les venga en gana, se equivocan. Nadie dirige mi vida.

—Pero la corte no lo aprobará...

—Me importa una mierda la corte —espetó con furia—. Ahora mismo me importa todo una mierda... menos tú.

—Si Petra les cuenta que te marchaste en tu noche de bodas...

—Dudo que haga tal cosa. Pareció aliviada de que me fuera, pero también se enfureció, diciéndome que la próxima vez le avisara con tiempo para no tomarse no sé qué cosa y evitar sangrar como un cochinillo durante días —explicó Levi un poco desconcertado—. No entendí del todo a qué se refería.

—Pero…

—¡Eren, escúchame! ¡Tú serás el único omega al que marque! ¡Tú y solo tú! ¡Al resto que les den! ¿Es que acaso no te lo he demostrado ya?

Los ojos del omega se anegaron en lágrimas. Dejándose abrazar, hundió su rostro en el pecho de su alfa.

—Cuánto más intenten separarnos, más fuerte será nuestro lazo.

Si querían permanecer juntos a pesar de las adversidades, ese debía ser su lema. Echando un vistazo al cielo nocturno, Levi se dijo que estaba harto de todo. Harto de ver a su omega sufrir, harto de que otros les dirigiesen sus vidas como simples marionetas. Harto de no amar a su omega como se merecía.

Cogiendo a Eren por la cintura, lo subió encima de su hombro y cambió de dirección. Esa noche no regresarían al castillo.

—¡Levi! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una noche de bodas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **kami no musume XD:** desde un comienzo tenía muy claro que Eren y Levi se casarían con otros, casarlos entre ellos le habría quitado emoción jejeje Un amor prohibido es mucho más interesante ¿no? Lamento haceros sufrir tanto, pero prometo escenas bonitas en la próxima actualización! Más turbulento será el fic de ahora en adelante, pasarán muchas cosas, unas buenas otras malas. Saludos!

 **Frozen muse:** tu pregunta respecto a Petra será respondida en el siguiente capítulo. ¿No te gusta el Rivetra? Tranquila, en este fic no habrá de eso. A mí personalmente me gusta, pero su relación con Levi será mínima, de hecho al personaje de Petra le tengo reservada una sorpresa ^^. Solo diré que será algo muy crack, pero que ya está decidido y no daré marcha atrás. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas!

 **Lia Primrose:** tengo que ponerme al día de todas las actualizaciones pendientes, y es agotador T.T Pero tampoco me quejaré, así que me guardaré para mí los lamentos jajaja Sí fuiste muy inocente al pensar que Levi hablaría con Jean. Tenía muy claro que Levi le iba a dar una paliza, osea él no estaba ni para charlas conciliadoras ni tonterías. Eren es su omega y eso es sagrado. Si además le añadimos que es un soldado... empecemos a rezar por la vida de Jean, peero no soy tan cruel como para matarlo, ni mucho menos! Solo se ha llevado un buen escarmiento. Y Petra... Ahí sí estabas en lo cierto. Personalmente, Petra es un personaje al que le tengo muchísimo cariño, y que realmente quiero creer que en el anime le gustaba Levi aunque ella no se diese cuenta jejeje Tengo una sorpresa para ella, que revelaré más adelante cuando la burbuja explote (osea cuando el fic esté patas arribas y los lectores se tiren de los pelos jajaja). En la respuesta anterior ya dije que sería algo muy crack, pero me gusta y ojalá os guste a vosotros también, así que no temas! El Rivetra me parece una de las ships más lindas que hay pero aquí no tendrá protagonismo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir reviews tan largos, realmente los aprecio de todo corazón! Un beso princesa!

 **Guest:** Eren es un omega y por naturaleza no es nada violento. Insisto en que no hay que ser muy duros con Jean, él también sufre, pero ya sabemos todos el poder que tiene la sociedad sobre un individuo que no sigue las directrices. No adelantaré datos, pero sí puedo decirte que el amor entre Levi y Eren se hará más profundo y por ende, más fuerte. Tendrás que esperar para ver que harán ^^

 **Sammy 1109:** reconozco que es un fic donde el angst está presente en todos los capítulos, pero como ya dije, intento compensarlo con escenas tiernas. Todos los personajes sufren o sufrirán en un futuro, nadie se salvará. Y a algunos les espera algo malo. Pero de entre toda esta tragedia, fortaleceré el amor que se tienen Levi y Eren.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Y aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo! Debo aprovechar ahora que tengo tiempo para actualizar porque dentro de unas semanas se me echarán trabajos encima y me ausentaré un poco. Como ya habréis supuesto este es un longfic y requiere de más trabajo que otros, así que lo iré escribiendo poco a poco sin prisas. Y respecto al contenido del capítulo, no quiero adelantar detalles pero sí advertir que habrá smut. Espero no decepcionar. ¡Y ya si os dejo para que leáis a gusto! ¡Besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: omegaverse, smut.**

* * *

Eren pataleó y gritó, exigiendo saber a dónde se dirigían. Levi no le respondía, se limitaba a seguir caminando con un único destino en mente. No era el espacio idílico, pero suficiente para hacer lo que tenía planeado. El omega se removía inquieto sobre su hombro y para tenerlo controlado, le daba un azote en el trasero.

—No armes tanto escándalo.

Eren enrojecía y balbuceaba cosas como no secuestrarlo en mitad de la noche. Y aun así, no intentó bajarse. Su lado omega estaba encantado, y muy en el fondo, reconocía que a él también le gustaba ver a Levi tan decisivo.

A juzgar por el rumbo que había tomado, el alfa no tenía intención de abandonar los suburbios. Tras el altercado, Eren ya no quería volver allí, pero estando Levi a su lado, se sentía protegido. Esa demostración de fuerza contra los seis alfas que les asaltaron lo dejó boquiabierto. Levi era fuerte, pero jamás imaginó hasta qué punto. El hecho de que fuera su alfa predestinado le llenó de orgullo y satisfacción.

Finalmente Levi se detuvo delante de una casa bastante deteriorada: era pequeña, desigual y con el techo inclinado hacia el lado derecho. No daba la sensación de ser un lugar habitable, de hecho, estaba abandonada. Desde su posición, Eren veía el suelo mal pavimentado y una hilera de casas apretujadas –todas ellas sucias y descuidadas— en una calle estrecha.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar —dijo Levi riéndose.

Eren volteó el rostro y solo capturó una fachada que prácticamente se caía a pedazos, el techo no mediría más de tres metros. La puerta no llevaba ningún elemento para poder tirar de ella, de modo que Levi se abrió paso dando una certera patada en la que, en su tiempo, había sido la cerradura para meter la llave.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, pero debido a la oscuridad no se vio nada en el interior. Entrando aún con Eren encima suyo, Levi se detuvo en el rellano, entrecerrando los ojos. Habían pasado muchos años, pero la estructura de la casa seguía siendo la misma. A pesar de que la luz ahí dentro era inexistente, el alfa recordaba la posición de los escasos muebles y la ubicación de su habitación.

—Espera aquí —ordenó bajando el cuerpo de su omega.

Una vez estuvo de pie, Eren no osó moverse. A penas si distinguía algo entre tanta oscuridad y abrazándose a si mismo, oyó como Levi se adentraba en la casa dejándolo solo. ¿Ese era el hogar de Levi? No podía ver nada, pero apostó a que el interior no era mucho mejor que el exterior. Desprendía un olor raro, quizás de los años que llevaba deshabitada. ¿Levi se crió en los suburbios? ¿Cómo era posible?

Un soldado de su categoría no encajaba con el estilo de vida de la gente que vivía ahí. Ladrones, prostitutas, asesinos, mendigos… La escoria de la sociedad, así se los había calificado. No obstante, Eren no compartía esa forma de pensar. Simplemente eran personas nacidas en el lugar equivocado, sin suerte en la vida.

Cuando pensó en las condiciones inhumanas en las que pudo criarse Levi, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. En verdad, no sabía nada acerca de su alfa. Tampoco habían tenido ocasión de conocerse, separados por la estúpida monarquía, le entró un sentimiento de impotencia y rabia.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —dijo la voz de Levi acercándose.

Eren entrecerró los ojos y juró vislumbrar una silueta cerca de él. El olor del alfa se había intensificado e inspirando profundamente, el omega se permitió envolverse en ese aroma. Levi lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación. Una tenue luz amarillenta procedente de una habitación temblaba débilmente, iluminando una de las esquinas de la casa y proyectando la sombra de un sofá mugriento.

Eren nunca había pisado un casa semejante, pero lejos de disgustarse, le fascinó esa atmósfera siniestra y lúgubre que le rodeaba, o también cabía la posibilidad de que la cercanía con Levi y ese olor exquisito que le embriagaba le dejaran medio atontado.

Juntos entraron en la vieja habitación, la cual solo tenía una cama y una lámpara de aceite encendida: el único foco de luz.

—Tendrás muchas preguntas, pero esta noche solo quiero que cierres los ojos y me permitas hacerte el amor.

El omega soltó un suspiro que se confundió con un gemido.

—Eren, quiero tener una noche de bodas contigo, aunque sea aquí. En esta choza sin una pizca de encanto.

Su interior gritaba desesperado que se lanzara sobre la cama y se abriera de piernas lo más rápido posible. Que Levi le tomara y se convirtiera de una vez en su alfa, pero la realidad se impuso cruelmente ante sus ojos.

—No podemos… Descubrirán que me has marcado y…

—¿No me has oído? —preguntó Levi cogiéndole por el rostro—. Quiero hacerte el amor, no marcarte.

Eren frunció los labios y tomó las manos del alfa, curiosamente cálidas.

—Es muy arriesgado… No sabrás controlarte.

—¡Lo haré! —aseguró con voz firme—. No soy una bestia despiadada. Iré en contra de mis instintos con tal de tenerte entre mis brazos. Quiero demostrarte… ¡que un alfa no solo marca, también es capaz de amar!

Los ojos del omega se inundaron en lágrimas. Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del alfa, Levi le acarició los cabellos.

—Solo te pido que confíes en mí.

Eren confiaba en él. Su alfa se había escapado de su noche de bodas para buscarlo, desafiando las leyes e incluso matando para llegar hasta él. Su alfa… Ese era su alfa…

—Confío en ti.

Levi cerró los ojos, deleitándose con esas palabras. Su omega había cedido, le daba permiso para tomarlo ahí mismo. Las manos le temblaban producto de la excitación, pero antes de comenzar, bloqueó sus instintos primarios enfriando su mente. Obviamente no era tarea fácil, ir en contra de su verdadera naturaleza requería de mucha concentración y voluntad. Mas tenía algo a su favor: Eren no estaba en celo. Con el celo de por medio hubiera sido imposible hacer ese ejercicio mental.

El autocontrol iba a ser su aliado esa noche.

Sosteniendo todavía el rostro de su omega, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó hambriento después de tantos días sin probarlos. Eren respondió al beso moviendo los labios de forma desesperada. Volvían a estar juntos. Estaban juntos y nada ni nadie los separaría, escondidos en el más recóndito lugar de los suburbios, gozaban de plena libertad para amarse como dos amantes trágicos que deben esperar a la puesta de sol para consumar su amor.

El omega sentía que se ahogaba en ese beso y al mismo tiempo quería más. No era suficiente, quería fundirse en el, ser devorado y perderse en el placer que le consumía las entrañas. Levi olía las feromonas desplegarse a su alrededor, le incitaban a morder, a ser rudo, a hacer de ese chico su omega y atarlo para siempre a él.

Sin saberlo, Eren estaba sucumbiendo a sus instintos omegas. No obstante, a Levi no le pilló por sorpresa. Ya había tenido en cuenta ese factor. Era comprensible, un omega se doblegaba con demasiada facilidad y si le añadía el hecho de que eran predestinados, todavía más.

Midiendo su fuerza, empujó a Eren sobre el lecho. Este cayó de espaldas, atónito por esa acción, en parte por haber roto ese beso tan bruscamente, pero se recompuso enseguida. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, observó cómo su alfa se erguía imponente delante suyo. Le excitaba en sobremanera ver a Levi ahí de pie, apunto de toma su cuerpo indefenso y totalmente entregado.

Levi respiraba con dificultad, esas feromonas le estaban volviendo loco. Aun habiendo arrojado a Eren sobre la cama, el olor era tan intenso como si lo tuviera a un palmo de su nariz.

—Quítame la ropa —rogó el omega acaloradamente—. Rómpela, desgárrala.

No se lo ponía fácil, y esa voz suplicante le puso el miembro duro. Ya no recordaba la última vez que se había desahogado con una beta, había pasado esos meses entregado a la guerra rodeado de sangre y muerte, y alarmado, sintió su verdadero alfa despertar.

Ni siquiera en el campo de batalla, un escenario donde el alfa podía hacer uso pleno de la violencia, su verdadero alfa despertaba. Si podía contenerlo luchando, también lo haría follando.

Cumpliría su promesa y le haría el amor a Eren.

Sentándose de rodillas al borde la cama, le desabrochó la capa que le había puesto antes de salir. La tiró al suelo el cual estaba cubierto por una capa gruesa de polvo, y sacó sus botas de piel.

—Arranca los botones, vamos.

Eren jadeaba, subiendo y bajando su pecho como si le costara respirar.

A Levi no le gustó tener que recurrir a ello, pero no le quedó otra. Cuánto más le incitara, más en peligro estaba su cordura.

—Soy tu alfa y yo decido cómo hacerlo.

Su voz grave y autoritaria tuvo el efecto deseado. Su omega no se atrevió a replicar, pero excitado como estaba, soltó un gemido por el simple placer de oír esa voz dominante. Expectante, vio a Levi inclinarse y tiró del sayo color magenta para sacárselo por encima de su cabeza. Poniéndole junto con la capa, desabrochó los botones del jubón de seda con calma, sin prisas. Una vez desabrochado, Eren se lo quitó con impaciencia. Vestido con una camisa de lino y las medias, quiso acelerar el proceso y sin poder contenerse, se despojó de la camisa mientras Levi le retiraba las medias. Ni qué decir que los calzones volaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Expuesto ante su alfa tal y cómo él deseaba, sus feromonas adquirieron un grado más potente, intoxicando la mente de Levi. Unas feromonas que gritaban sumisión y obediencia. Daba igual si perdía la cabeza y lo marcaba hasta el amanecer, daba igual si anudaba en su interior y perdía el conocimiento, su omega lo aceptaría.

Pero no había llegado tan lejos como para mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Barajó la posibilidad de hacerlo con la ropa puesta, con ella tendría más control y lo único que debía hacer era bajarse los calzones. Pero sin contar la molestia que suponía eso, —la ropa que vestía no era especialmente ligera—, esa no era la forma apropiada para su primera vez con su omega. Él quería sentir sus cuerpos chocar y el calor que producían al estar los dos desnudos.

Podía hacerlo. Podía conservar la mente fría.

Deshaciéndose de sus propias prendas, las arrojó junto con las demás al suelo. Desde sus posiciones —Eren echado bocarriba y Levi arrodillado frente a él—, sus miembros erectos estaban a un centímetro de rozarse. Extendiendo los brazos, el alfa acorraló a su omega, quien prácticamente había olvidado el verdadero propósito de esa noche, suplicando en silencio que le marcara.

Levi cogió aire. La peor parte estaba por venir, pero resistiría. La ausencia del celo hizo que él mismo tuviese que prepararlo para penetrarlo sin causarle mucho dolor. Descendiendo su mano derecha, agarró el pene de su omega y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. Eren cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido que retumbó entre las cuatro paredes. Tuvo el impulso de tapar su boca con las manos, pero lo detuvo a tiempo. Quería que Levi le escuchara gemir.

Su mano pálida pronto se vio manchada por el líquido preseminal. Expulsando una buena cantidad, Levi se encargó de recubrir esa polla, deslizando sus dedos de arriba a abajo cada vez más deprisa. Eren gemía sin pudor; corrientes eléctricas hacían temblar su cuerpo involuntariamente.

Justo cuando iba a pedir que no se detuviera, el alfa acercó su mano a los labios y sacando la lengua lamió el líquido preseminal que escurría por su dedo índice. Soltando un gruñido, Eren no creyó haber visto nada más erótico que eso. Para su deleite, se relamió los otros dedos sin despegar sus ojos nublados por el deseo de su cuerpo, cuyos temblores solo anticipaban el momento en que lo haría suyo.

Dirigiendo sus dedos a la entrada del chico, introdujo uno sin ser demasiado brusco, pero sin detenerse. Su interior estaba lubricado y no le resultó difícil sacarlo y meterlo con facilidad. Si estuviera en celo, todo su ano estaría empapado y dilatado sin necesidad de hacer nada.

Estaba algo estrecho puesto que nada más grueso que dos dedos había entrado por ahí. Eren se los había metido durante su primer celo para calmar sus ardores, mas era imposible engañar a su cuerpo. Dos dedos no se comparaban con la polla de un alfa.

Levi sintió como su propia polla expulsaba líquido preseminal solo de ver la imagen de su omega abierto de piernas. Introduciendo un segundo dedo, inició una penetración más violenta, sintiendo las paredes internas contraerse por el placer. Del movimiento de sus dedos, los fluidos del omega empezaron a desparramarse fuera del ano.

Sacando los dedos, lo lubricó bien para hacer más cómoda la penetración. Su polla palpitaba ansiosa, deseando enterrarse de una vez en aquel cuerpo que se encontraba a su completa merced.

Tomando sus piernas por detrás la rodilla y abriéndolas al máximo, se posicionó con su polla erecta rozando la entrada que se contraía y se ensanchaba a placer, aguardando a que fuera llenada de una sola estocada.

—Hazlo —imploró el omega extasiado—. Métemela hasta el fondo. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Quiero sentir cómo te abres paso con tu… ¡AH!

Levi profirió un gemido gutural cuando su polla fue apresada en el interior de su omega. Su interior ardía pese a no estar en celo, y la estrechez solo incrementó el placer que corroía cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Un sentimiento de posesividad empezó a emerger con fiereza mientras se movía con suavidad dentro de él.

"Es mi omega, solo yo puedo olerlo, tocarlo y follarlo hasta la saciedad. Es mío. Mataré a cualquiera que le ponga la mano encima. Solo mío".

Soltando sus piernas, Eren las enroscó en su cintura para pegarse más a su cuerpo. Levi se inclinó y lo besó, explorando su boca como si quisiera beber de ella. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron buscando desesperadamente el calor del otro. Con los brazos puestos alrededor del cuello del alfa, Eren quería sentir cada centímetro de su piel. La suya quemaba como el fuego debido al placer extremo que le consumía sin piedad. Levi aceleró el ritmo, penetrándolo con mayor velocidad, viendo como el omega era incapaz de soportar tanto placer.

—¡Le-Levi! ¡Ah…! ¡Más! ¡Más fuerte!

Complaciendo a su omega, Levi hundió su polla, la retiró, la volvió a meter y sin darle siquiera un segundo para tomar aire, unió sus labios de nuevo, comiéndose mutuamente mientras se abrazaban en un intento por fundirse el uno con el otro. Eren quería ser marcado, y Levi a duras penas podía retener su deseo de marcarlo.

—Por favor… Levi… Córrete dentro… Hazme tu omega…

El alfa rechinó los dientes. Era su deber, su obligación. Marcarlo era esencial para hacerlo suyo, impregnarlo con su olor y proclamarlo de su propiedad. ¿Qué clase de alfa era sino lo hacía? Morderle, anudar… Solo así se convertiría definitivamente en su omega.

Por una milésima de segundo pareció ceder, pero no lo hizo. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Ignorando las súplicas de Eren, lo embistió con brutalidad, arrancando gemidos cada vez más sonoros. Sus pieles colisionando provocando sonidos obscenos se sumaron a los jadeos y el chirriar de la cama, aumentando la lujuria en ambos.

La polla de su alfa le hacía ver las estrellas, a cada estocada perdía el norte. Jamás había experimentado un placer semejante, sin soltarlo, trató de articular palabras coherentes, pero de su garganta solo salían más gemidos y gritos. Un familiar cosquilleo le sacudió de pies a cabeza y arqueando su espalda, sintió el orgasmo apoderarse de él y gritar con toda la capacidad que sus pulmones le permitían. Estremeciéndose y temblando por esa gigantesca oleada de placer, escondió su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de su alfa, respirando entrecortadamente.

Levi tomó aire y tras unas breves, pero profundas embestidas, permaneció quieto con los ojos cerrados. Su instinto le bramaba que no fuera estúpido, que se corriera dentro y anudara para dejar marcado por fin a Eren. Se mordía tan fuerte el labio que lo resquebrajó, extendiéndose una fina capa de sangre.

Estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero no tanto como para faltar a su promesa. Requirió de mucha voluntad y sangre fía salir del cuerpo del omega, mas lo consiguió. Su parte racional le felicitó por tal hazaña, pero su alfa se sintió traicionado por cometer ese acto tan atroz. Mentalmente se recriminó y se avergonzó de sus acciones.

"Eres una deshonra. No eres digno de llamarte alfa".

No… No era cierto.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró Levi rodeando a su omega por la espalda—. Te dije que podía amarte.

Eren sonrió mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No quería separarse de él, quería se acunado entre sus brazos por el resto de la eternidad. Si bien su omega estaba decepcionado, le ignoró. En esos momentos Levi había llenado su corazón y eso era motivo suficiente para llorar de felicidad. Lo amaba, amaba a ese alfa que tantos sacrificios hacía a pesar de las adversidades que les acechaban constantemente.

—Ahí va mi segunda promesa. Un día, no importa cuando, nos convertiremos en uno. Tú serás mío, y yo seré tuyo.

Eren asintió ahogando el llanto. Un día serían libres de amarse como dos aves cruzando el horizonte y perdiéndose en el infinito.

—Lo prometo.

.

.

.

La humedad, la oscuridad y el angosto camino le ponían los pelos de punta. En algunos tramos tenía que agachar la cabeza pues el techo sufría de varios desniveles. Sus ojos no veían absolutamente nada, y para sentirse más seguro, su mano derecha se deslizaba por la pared de piedra húmeda. El eco de sus pasos retumbaba en sus oídos; el único sonido que escuchaba desde que se había adentrado en ese pasadizo. Tal y como le había dicho Levi, iba a ser un recorrido largo, pero aparentemente seguro.

—Muy pocos conocen este túnel subterráneo. Conecta directamente con el castillo, no hay desviaciones, por tanto, no hay riesgo de perderse. Saldrás por la trampilla de la despensa, a esas horas solo los criados estarán levantados —le informó el alfa justo antes de despedirse.

Pese a no estar marcado, su aroma se mezcló anoche con la de Levi y el dormir juntos y abrazados no ayudó a mitigar el olor del contrario. Tomando las precauciones adecuadas, el moreno le había despertado antes del amanecer y guiado hasta la entrada de ese pasadizo.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te vea. Cuando llegues a tus aposentos, date un buen baño para eliminar todo el olor. Puede que tardes una hora o más. En cualquier caso, asegúrate de enjabonar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Se sonrojó al recordar la rabieta que tuvo antes de obedecerle. Como omega que finalmente ha logrado pasar la noche junto con su alfa, se negaba a irse sin más. Dada su situación actual, no sabían a ciencia cierta cuando volverían a tener otro encuentro tórrido como el que habían vivido esa noche. Levi bromeó respecto a lo mucho que se asemejaba su relación a una novela romántica donde los dos amantes se escapaban por la noche y consumían su amor en secreto.

Eren, dolido por la inminente separación, había respondido que ojalá su desenlace no fuera como en las novelas.

Era bien sabido que, aunque fuera ficción, la infidelidad era pecado. Y en casi todas las historias los amantes terminaban separados, encarcelados o muertos.

Levi le abrazó y le aseguró que ellos escribirían su propio final, aun si enfurecían a Dios por ir contra marea.

—Somos dueños de nuestras vidas.

Sacudiendo la mano al sentir algo peludo posarse en ella, temió que le hubiese mordido una araña. Mientras la frotaba en busca de alguna picadura, no pudo evitar envidiar la fortaleza y seguridad de su alfa, en cambio él… se mostraba temeroso, inseguro y afligido. Por cosas como esa, odiaba ser un omega, pues toda la debilidad caía sobre él.

Como si la vida quisiera demostrarle que era verdad, Eren tropezó a causa de una protuberancia en el suelo y cayó de bruces rasgándose las palmas de las manos. Levantándose con dificultad, se limpió la tierra y los cortes de las palmas en su capa. No vio las heridas, pero supuso que no sería nada grave. Solo había sido una caída.

Avanzando a ciegas, se preguntó cuánto faltaría. El minúsculo espacio parecía reducirse a cada paso que daba, y con los nervios aflorando, aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible. Le escocían las manos, y extrañamente sentía la media de la rodilla izquierda pegarse más de lo necesario, como si hubiera caído en un charco.

Después de una eternidad caminando por un solo camino, el túnel llegó a su fin. Agachado y con el rostro alzado, Eren vio la rejilla y entre los barrotes parte de la despensa. Agudizando el oído no oyó pasos ni voces. Agarrando los barrotes con las manos, tiró con fuerza y para alivio suyo, la trampilla se movió a un lado. Pesaba bastante, pero consiguió apartarla del todo del hueco.

Era un hueco estrecho en el que poca gente podría pasar. Sacando la cabeza y los brazos, se impulsó hacia arriba y sin tocar el suelo con los pies, apoyó una rodilla fuera del hueco. Impulsándose una vez más, el resto del cuerpo salió y el omega quedó sentado en el suelo. Tras descansar unos segundos, cogió la rejilla y la devolvió a su lugar.

Poniéndose en pie, bajó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver cómo la tela de la media se había oscurecido en la rodilla. ¿Se habría hecho sangre al caer?

Contemplándose las palmas de las manos, tenía varios cortes y la tierra se mezclaba con la sangre, adquiriendo esta un color más oscuro. Mirando la trampilla antes de emprender la vuelta a sus aposentos, se preguntó si recurriría a ella en un futuro próximo.

. . .

Por una vez en su vida, la fortuna le sonrió. No se cruzó con ningún noble y los pocos criados que advirtió limpiaban absortos para no defraudar las exigencias de los nobles. Sin embargo, había olvidado por completo que dos omegas le esperaban en los aposentos claramente preocupadas por su desaparición.

Fue una escena extraña, Eren aún sosteniendo la manija de la puerta, quedó inmóvil al haber sido descubierto. ¿Cómo no había tenido en cuenta sus damas de compañía?

—¡Mi señor! —exclamó Mina dando un paso adelante—. ¿Dónde ha estado?

—Temíamos que le hubiera pasado…

Nifa calló abruptamente, palideciendo al percatarse de algo. Mina abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se atrevió a mirar a su señor. Parecían haber entendido la situación. Eren cerró la puerta sin decir nada. Era inevitable que lo descubrieran, pero sus damas de compañía habían jurado servirle fielmente y estaba convencido de que guardarían el secreto.

—Por favor, preparadme un baño.

Las dos omegas asintieron dócilmente y se apresuraron a obedecer. Por su posición, se les estaba prohibido comentar o cuchichear nada acerca de la vida personal de su señor, pero idiotas no eran. Calentando el agua, las dos, sin necesidad de palabras, ataron cabos. Eren sin ser marcado, la agresión al señor Kirstein, la desaparición…

Podían aconsejarle a su señor que no se arriesgara, las infidelidades se pagaban con severos castigos, que en el mejor de los casos el omega era desterrado y despojado de todos sus títulos. Pero en vez de eso, lo ayudaron. Cuando el agua cubría ya toda la tina, echaron sales aromáticas para borrar más fácilmente ese olor a alfa. Eran exclusivas de los nobles y excesivamente caras. No obstante, Mina y Nifa echaron hasta el último gramo de sal.

Eren les agradeció el detalle, mas sintiéndose culpable por hacerlas cómplices de su relación extramatrimonial.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin acontecimientos relevantes. En contraste con los anteriores, la rutina se reanudó para Eren, quien ejercía su papel de esposa florero. Iba a misa por las mañanas —un hábito diario que le aburría extremadamente—, obligado por la iglesia confesaba sus pecados, inventados obviamente, regresaba al castillo y ahí continuaba su adiestramiento en el noble arte de la costura, leía en voz alta pasajes de la Biblia y atendido por sus damas para dar una imagen de esposa bella y elegante.

Por su parte, Jean fue dado de alta por Hange al cuarto día de su ingreso en el refugio. La cirugía había sido realizada con éxito, mas no podía hacer movimientos bruscos. Una venda rodeaba su pectoral, asegurando la estabilidad de las costillas.

El reencuentro con Eren fue tenso. Los dos intercambiaron un breve saludo y la conversación más insípida desde que se conocieron:

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Suerte que tenemos a Hange.

—Sí.

Como era de esperar, cada uno siguió con sus obligaciones y aunque ninguno había olvidado aquel suceso, no mencionaron nada al respecto.

Al quinto día, Eren recibió una carta de Levi. Por lo visto, los nuevos reclutas para el ejército provenientes de Maria se habían instalado en la ciudadela preventivamente. Según el alfa, algunos de ellos jamás habían empuñado un arma, y ni siquiera sabían ponerse la armadura. Desde jóvenes de quince años hasta hombres de cuarenta, todo tipo de alfas se habían agrupado y puestos bajo el mando de distintos jefes de pelotón. La tarea de Levi como Capitán y mejor soldado era escoger de entre estos soldados a los más fuertes y formar un nuevo pelotón.

A Eren se le encogió el corazón al pensar en Mikasa. Seguramente estaría realizando un duro entrenamiento y poniendo a prueba sus capacidades. Ella era fuerte, y en caso de guerra, estaba seguro de que sobreviviría. O eso quería creer.

La carta no contenía información de otro tipo. Levi había obviado el pequeño detalle de que ahora estaba casado y cada noche se reunía con su esposa.

Había visto a Petra un par de veces durante esos días, y sospechaba que ella estaba siendo objeto de cuchicheos al igual que él tras la boda. Levi no la había marcado y eso disgustaba a los nobles, pero, por otro lado, parecían encantados de tener una excusa para criticar a otros nobles.

Ni que decir que su presencia seguía atrayendo miradas indiscretas, pero no les prestaba atención. Casi se había acostumbrado a los murmullos que se alzaban por detrás de su espalda.

Sin duda, el incumplir su deber como alfas era motivo para que la reina interviniese, pero no en esos momentos. Frieda lidiaba su propia batalla tras recibir un mensaje en el cual se le comunicaba del ascenso de Zeke Fritz al trono de Rose. Algo totalmente inesperado. Reunida con su consejero, Pixis, exigió saber qué había pasado.

—Al parecer el rey fue envenenado mientras celebraba su aniversario con la corte y el arzobispo nombró al hijo de Dina nuevo rey de Rose.

—¿Cree que fueron ellos? —preguntó Frieda.

—No podemos confirmar nada, pero todo apunta a que sí. Tienen la iglesia a su favor —añadió en tono sombrío.

—¿Qué más averiguaron sus espías?

—Hay rumores de que están planeando una guerra contra Maria.

Frieda asintió con los labios fruncidos, encajando esa noticia sin pestañear.

—Majestad, si Maria se ve amenazada, estamos en la obligación de responder. Firmamos una alianza —prosiguió Pixis.

La reina no respondió. La guerra era inminente y ellos aún no estaban preparados. Los reclutas iniciaron el entrenamiento justo el día antes.

—Avise al Comandante Erwin. Necesitamos un plan de ataque en caso de guerra.

—Sí, Majestad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **YupinaBL:** como omega sin marcar, Eren está en peligro constante, bueno, como el resto de omegas en general, y más en esas épocas. Intenté que simpatizarais con Farlan e Isabel y me alegra haberlo conseguido! Qué bueno que ya podrás dormir ;)

 **Bossenbroek:** Petra tiene sus razones para no querer tener hijos. Más que inmadura, es obstinada y cabezota. Más adelante se sabrá un poco de ella y bueno, Hange como beta es pragmática: ¿eres omega? Pues acéptalo. Pero es lógico que pienses así, aunque mi intención no es hacer de Petra una niñata. Recuerda, en este fic todos los personajes sufren, ¡ninguno se salva! jajaja

 **van:** los matrimonios concertados suelen ser una shit, sí. Para la boda de Levi y Eren...mmmm no puedo decirte nada. ¡Es secreto!

 **dteufel:** la aparición de Farlan e Isabel fue espontánea. No estaba planeada pero creo que salió bien (?) Son amigos que sobreviven juntos dándose apoyo y ayudándose. ¿Terminarán juntos? Quien sabe... ^^ Y a la relación de Jean y Marco todavía le queda sufrir un poquito, recuerda que nuestro caballo se irá a la guerra! Marco quedará solito... Gracias por tu review!

 **Scc Ccu:** ¿Romeo y Julieta versión omegaverse? La verdad es que en este capítulo hago referencia al amor trágico, pero tranquila, confiemos en Levi. No puedo decir si se casarán o no, habrá que esperar para saberlo seguro. FF a veces se queda los reviews para el... Qué se le va a hacer... Agradezco igual tu review!

 **Sammy 1109:** se han dado mucho amor pero todavía no pueden mandarlo todo a la mierda jajaja todo a su tiempo.

 **Lia Primrose:** Iba a ser un cap muy sad y con algo de angst. Como omega las cosas le afectan más y si además se trata de la boda de Levi y Petra... pues ya es tragedia pura. Eren quiere escapar de allí, porque lo único que tiene desde que llegó a Sina son malos recuerdos. Él no es feliz, y el amor con Levi es complicado. Pero yo siempre he creído que las malas vivencias luego te hacen más fuerte. A Farlan e Isabel tenía que incluirlos sí o sí, los amo. Son tan lindos. Antes de escribir el capítulo, planeé el encuentro con Eren y se me ocurrió la loca idea de que este les daba su anillo de compromiso para que sacaran dinero con el, luego lo descarté. Aunque odie su matrimonio, el anillo representan como las cadenas que lo mantienen sujeto. Digamos que mientras lleve el anillo él no será libre. La escena de Levi salvándole es muy cliché pero tenía que hacerlo. No es el arquetipo de héroe justiciero, simplemente protege a Eren, y en cuanto a los enemigos es bastante despiadado. ¡Besitos para mi princesa!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me pasé de fecha, lo sé -.- Intento actualizar este fic cada mes e incluso antes si el tiempo me lo permite, pero últimamente ando ocupada con otros asuntos. Os traigo un capítulo "tranquilo", que probablemente sea el último ya antes de que todo se tuerza. No es de los mejores, pero le añadí un dramatismo que espero mantenga la trama en suspense. Más adelante, personajes que mencioné por encima tomarán relevancia y el angst hará su aparición. No temáis, no será un angst exagerado, pero sí realista. Quiero decir que habrá sucesos inevitables que nadie puede controlar. ¡Quedáis advertidos! Y ya si me despido para que leáis a gusto. ¡Muchos besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: omegaverse.**

* * *

—Reina, D-4. Jaque mate.

Avanzando su reina blanca tres casillas en diagonal, hizo jaque mate al rey que estaba rodeado por el alfil blanco, dos peones blancos y una torre blanca.

—Nunca conseguiré entender este juego endemoniado —se lamentó Hannes tras su quinta derrota consecutiva.

Armin agrupó las piezas y las colocó en sus respectivos lugares. Como adversario, Hannes no era rival para el pequeño omega, quien empezaba a aburrirse de ganar las partidas de ajedrez sin ninguna dificultad. Cuando jugaba con su compañera Mikasa el juego adquiría un poco de emoción, pero desde su marcha ya no tenía a nadie con un nivel suficiente como para mantener una partida por más de diez minutos.

Hannes le hacía compañía la mayor parte del tiempo, procurando divertirle y darle ánimos. Sus dos mejores amigos ya no estaban, y se sentía más solo que nunca. Incluso se culpaba por obligar indirectamente a que Hannes malgastara su tiempo con él.

Dando comienzo a una nueva partida, Armin moría de curiosidad por saber qué asuntos trataban los Jaegers con la reina Frieda Reiss. Moviendo su peón hacia adelante, su mente elaboró diferentes conjeturas acerca de esa reunión. De entre todas las posibilidades, la más acertada sería pensar que en esos momentos discutían sobre la inminente guerra que se les venía encima.

Su compañero movió un peón sin ser consciente de que ya cometía un error.

Frieda se presentó con dos hombres a su lado. Uno mayor, sin pelo y con bigote. Y otro más joven, rubio y de ojos azules. Ese último vestía ropa del ejército, y supuso que sería el comandante; ningún otro soldado tenía el privilegio de acompañar a la reina a un encuentro con el reino de Maria.

Los Jaegers los recibieron en el vestíbulo con una docena de soldados custodiando la entrada y a la propia Frieda. Armin medio escondido en la balaustrada de mármol del segundo piso, observaba la escena en la que Carla y Grisha reverenciaban a Frieda. Por unos segundos, su mirada y la del comandante chocaron, fue solo un instante, pero sintió algo dentro suyo removerse inquieto. Apartando la mirada rápidamente, se perdió por uno de los pasillos que conducía a uno de los salones de ocio. Carla le había aconsejado que en lo que duraba la reunión, no les espiara por detrás la puerta.

Él se mostró ofendido, pero no negó que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar ahí dentro.

Como aliados que eran, enfrentarían juntos la amenaza de Rose, pero eso no les garantizaba la victoria. Maria era débil, y Rose se había fortalecido. Las guerras eran como una partida de ajedrez, la fuerza era un factor indispensable para ganar, pero la lógica y la estrategia determinaban el número de pérdidas y, por ende, el resultado final.

Si Rose quería acabar con el imperio de Maria, debía derrocar al rey y la reina. Y gracias a su superioridad militar, no le costaría mucho trabajo.

Cuando se supo de la noticia de Zeke Fritz al trono, Grisha actuó extraño. Los reunió a él y a Carla en privado y alterado, les informó que cuando invadieran el castillo, ella y Armin escaparan por un pasadizo secreto que les conduciría a las afueras del castillo. Como era de esperar, su esposa se negó rotundamente. Jamás abandonaría a Grisha a su suerte.

Armin sospechó que Grisha les ocultaba algo. Y no solo eso, él ya había aceptado la invasión de Rose como un hecho inevitable. Si Maria caía, ¿qué sería de Carla y Grisha? ¿Les perdonarían la vida? ¿Les ejecutarían?

No le costó saber la respuesta. Él mismo se había delatado induciendo a su esposa a que escapara. Estaba claro que el objetivo de Rose eran los Jaegers. Pero, aun así, su deducción carecía de lógica. Esa guerra iba a ser entre Zeke y Frieda. ¿Por qué atacar al débil imperio de Maria? Prácticamente no representaban ninguna amenaza.

Tenía que haber algo. Algo que Grisha sabía, y ellos no.

Pese a poner más atención a sus especulaciones, derribó fácilmente el caballo negro que Hannes había movido previamente. Las voces de los Jaegers le alertaron que la reunión había sido dada por finalizada. Los monarcas junto con el comandante y el otro hombre aparecieron en la sala, pero no parecían tener intención de instalarse ahí. Siguieron avanzando, conversando con calma sobre los pequeños disturbios acontecidos en Sina días atrás.

Armin se atrevió a mirar de reojo al comandante, quien no participaba en la conversación. En su lugar, desvió su atención hacia su pequeña figura. Como había sucedido antes, el omega cortó el contacto visual y centró en la partida de ajedrez.

Sin embargo, se puso nervioso al comprobar que este se disculpaba con los monarcas y se aproximaba a ellos. Esa sensación que no sabía describir le sacudió de nuevo. Removiéndose en la silla, distinguió su figura imponente detrás de Hannes y el olor a alfa que desprendía. Disimulando el temblor de sus dedos, movió su alfil.

Por la expresión de Hannes, dedujo que no tenía ni idea de qué pieza mover para evitar una derrota segura. No obstante, no fue él quien habló.

—Torre, H-5.

Hannes no esperaba que el comandante de Sina le aconsejara qué pieza mover. Sonriendo, siguió su indicación. Armin no dijo nada, mas una de sus tantas jugadas para ganar había sido descartada.

—Caballo, B-6.

Tras unos segundos, el comandante dijo:

—Alfil, F-4.

Armin se irguió. Esas jugadas no eran aleatorias como las de Hannes, tenían un propósito: defender al rey. Gradualmente, la partida aumentó su nivel de dificultad, y Hannes pasó a ser el que únicamente movía las piezas sin intervenir intelectualmente en el juego. Poco a poco, el omega fue perdiendo sus peones, una torre y dos caballos.

Estuvieron más de media hora atacando y defendiendo sus piezas, hasta que finalmente Erwin dio por terminada la partida con un jaque mate. Armin frunció los labios; era la primera vez que perdía en el ajedrez. Hannes los elogió a ambos y se despidió rápidamente, pues ahora era su turno de vigilancia.

Armin no quería quedarse a solas con él. Su aroma le mareaba. Recolocó las piezas en el tablero y pensó en alguna excusa para ausentarse.

—Enhorabuena. Es la primera vez que juego una partida tan interesante.

El omega tiraba de sus mangas por debajo la mesa para canalizar su nerviosismo.

—S-Sí… Ha sido entretenido.

—Espero jugar de nuevo contigo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Armin se había quedado mudo. Su pequeño cuerpo empezó a soltar tímidas feromonas y alarmado, se levantó de inmediato. Disculpándose con el alfa, salió de allí apresuradamente.

Esa misma noche, Armin entró en celo.

.

.

.

Kenny Ackerman estaba furioso. Al parecer su sobrino no entendía el concepto "engendrar un heredero". Creía haberlo dejado bien claro al concertarle ese matrimonio, pero, por lo visto, Levi se consideraba por encima de tales obligaciones. Importándole un carajo irrumpir durante el entrenamiento, accedió al patio de armas: zona reservada exclusivamente para los soldados. Como desertor, ya no pertenecía al ejército, al menos no de forma oficial. Si quería luchar, luchaba, pero no obedecía órdenes de nadie.

Los nuevos reclutas llegados de Maria entrenaban por parejas. Ni qué decir que el nivel era pésimo. Costaba creer que fueran todos alfas.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces Kirstein? —gritó la voz de Levi—. ¡Levanta del suelo! ¡El enemigo no esperará a que te recuperes!

El alfa en cuestión intentó levantarse, pero soltó un quejido y posó una mano sobre sus costillas. Jadeando, estaba en peores condiciones que la mayoría de los nuevos. Levi hizo una mueca y aproximándose a él, lo agarró por la cota de malla, y sin ninguna consideración, lo puso en pie.

—Si vuelvo a verte en el suelo por más de dos segundos, recorrerás este patio hasta que se ponga el sol.

Jean, sin poder controlarse, le gruñó a Levi enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente. Este alzó una ceja, y sin preocuparse de su delicado estado, le propinó una patada que lo tumbó bocabajo, cayendo contra el suelo como un peso muerto.

—¡LEVANTA! ¡NO TE HE DADO TAN FUERTE!

En general, Levi solía ser bastante duro en los entrenamientos, pero con Jean se ensanchaba con evidente crueldad.

Mientras Kenny se paseaba por ahí como si tal cosa, calculó que esa tropa de soldados iba a durar como máximo diez minutos en el campo de batalla. Una verdadera lástima. En sus tiempos, los soldados eran impecables a la hora de matar. Solamente una alfa logró captar su atención: ágil, veloz y físicamente superior al resto. Derribó su oponente más alto y más corpulento, mostrando una fuerza similar a la de Levi, pero al contrario que este, la chica alfa no mostraba ningún sentimiento a la hora de luchar.

Al ver que el tipo no se levantaba, Levi ignoró a Jean, que en aquellos momentos hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por respirar, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Cómodo el suelo? ¿Te apetece dormir un rato?

La chica alfa observó a Reiner Braun e inexpresivamente, dijo:

—Está inconsciente.

Levi le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, pero arrodillándose frente a Braun, comprobó que era cierto. No era muy común encontrarse con casos como ese. Sin darle mucha importancia, se limitó a decir:

—Procura que llegue con vida al inicio de la guerra. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mikasa —respondió.

—¿Tu apellido?

—No tengo.

Levi la miró de arriba abajo, pero no insistió.

—Sigue entrenando.

Ni uno ni otro acudieron a ayudar a Reiner: Mikasa buscó otro oponente, en tanto que Levi reparó en la presencia de su tío en un recinto al que, supuestamente tenía prohibido el acceso.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó con fastidio.

Kenny soltó un gruñido.

—Maldita rata —escupió como saludo—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Morir sin dejar descendencia?

Levi se estaba preguntando cuánto tardaría su tío en reclamarle su decisión de no marcar a Petra.

—Yo no pedí ese matrimonio.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?! —inquirió furioso—. ¡Hablamos de marcar una omega! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Cuando estalle la guerra ya no podrás hacerlo!

—No pienso marcar a esa omega —reiteró sin dejarse amedrentar.

Kenny le miró como si estuviera loco. Sin creerse que aquel que hablaba era su sobrino. Pero entonces, tuvo una especia de revelación. Finalmente, comprendió la situación y se relajó.

—Oh… Ya veo. Tienes otro omega, ¡eh! Bueno, no importa. Mientras lo preñes, quien sea el omega es lo de menos. ¿Ya lo has hecho?

—No lo haré —aclaró Levi sin molestarse en negar esa evidencia.

—¡Estúpido! ¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho?! —gritó consternado.

—Lo preñaré cuando él me lo pida.

Su tío parpadeó como si no hubiera oído bien.

—Pero, ¿qué mierdas estás diciendo? ¡Nuestra estirpe no puede morir! ¡Somos los Ackerman! ¿Es que tu podrido cerebro no lo entiende?

—Si tanto te preocupa nuestra estirpe, coge a un omega y préñale tú. A mí déjame en paz —dijo harto de esa discusión.

Kenny hubiese seguido con sus protestas, mas sonrió macabramente.

—Como quieras… Ya preñaré yo a tu omega.

Levi abrió los ojos completamente en shock.

—Inténtalo y estarás muerto.

—A mí no puedes matarme. Te llevo años de ventaja —declaró arrogante.

—¿Años de ventaja? —repitió con burla—. Te pasaste media vida lamiéndole el culo a ese idiota de Uri Reiss.

—¡Si sigues insultando a Uri te rajaré la garganta!

Kenny lo agarró de la túnica y sacando un cuchillo que llevaba escondido le clavó la punta en el cuello. Levi, sin cambiar su expresión, lo tomó del brazo.

—Suéltame.

Los dos Ackermans mantuvieron una lucha silenciosa pero tensa. Ninguno cedía y parecían dispuestos a ir más lejos si era necesario. El mayor sintió como se le cortaba la circulación en el brazo, pero el orgullo le impidió rendirse ante su sobrino. Levi sentía como la afilada hoja ejercía cada vez más presión sobre su cuello, pero no lo soltó.

Consciente del espectáculo que estaban dando a los demás alfas, Levi retiró su mano con una mueca. Kenny guardó su cuchillo sonriendo torcidamente.

—Si en una semana no has marcada a tu omega, yo me encargaré de hacerlo.

Y dicho eso, se dio la vuelta. Levi entrecerró los ojos, expresando el odio infinito que le tenía a su tío.

—¡Seguid entrenando pedazo de inútiles! —gritó enfurecido.

Inmediatamente los alfas que cesaron sus movimientos para prestarles atención a los dos Ackerman, reanudaron el entrenamiento.

. . .

Para cuando anocheció, Levi se frotó las sienes exasperado. Llamarlos inútiles era quedarse corto… Esos críos jamás habían presenciado una muerte y la mayoría procedían del campo. Rose los aplastaría en cuestión de segundos… Sina combatiría prácticamente sola, tuvieran a Maria de aliada o no. Únicamente esa chica alfa pareció tener nociones de lucha, lo más probable es que la pusiera en su escuadrón.

Sentado en el borde del lecho, se había desprendido de su armadura y ahora solo le cubría una túnica de lana y unas mallas. La estancia estaba en penumbra, solitaria y silenciosa. Como era habitual, Petra no estaba ahí. Desde hacía días que había tomado un hábito de lo más insólito. No se veían por el día, si acaso se cruzaban y se dedicaban una fugaz mirada. Dormían juntos, pero no hablaban entre ellos. No se repudiaban, tampoco se odiaban, simplemente no sentían nada.

Era una omega extraña, pese a comportarse como tal parecía todo pura fachada. No daba la sensación de ser una persona feliz… él, desde luego, no consideraba tener una vida feliz. Y sospechaba que la mayoría no estaba en mejores condiciones. Los matrimonios forzados no hacían sino limitar a alfas y omegas y reprimirlos en contra de su voluntad. Y la inminente guerra solo lo empeoraría aún más…

Temía por Eren. Temía por su seguridad; los omegas eran los que más sufrían la crueldad de la guerra… Quizás lo más seguro sería sacarlo del castillo ahora que todavía había tiempo, que buscara un sitio para esconderse… Definitivamente no podía quedarse cuando empezara la invasión de Rose.

El chirriar de la puerta al abrirse le avisó de la llegada de Petra. Actuando como si no estuviera, la omega cerró la puerta con sigilo y empezó a desvestirse. Levi, quien mantenía la mirada en un punto del vacío, frunció la nariz al detectar ese olor a alfa mucho más fuerte que noches anteriores. Resultaba irónico que Petra se entendiera con otro alfa pero este no la marcara… exactamente como le sucedía a él con Eren. No identificaba ese olor con nadie que conocía, pero dedujo que debía ser alguien del castillo.

Desprendiéndose de la cofia que llevaba atada con cintas por debajo la barbilla, Petra dejó al descubierto su cabello enredado. Aflojando el nudo de su túnica, liberó los brazos de esas mangas ajustadas y dejó caer la pesada tela a sus pies.

—Apestas —dijo Levi sin poder contenerse.

Petra le miró ofendida, pero tras unos segundos de reflexión, acercó su nariz al hombro y lo olisqueó. Por su expresión se leyó bien claro que Levi llevaba razón. Con las mejillas encendidas, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al espacio reservado para el aseo. Fue en ese preciso instante en que Levi alzó los ojos y reparó en los moratones y golpes que adornaban la espalda y los costados de la omega. Frunciendo el ceño, no estuvo muy seguro de preguntar. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que las doncellas creyeran que había sido él el causante. Él jamás agrediría a un omega, fuese quien fuese.

Cuando al cabo de veinte minutos Petra entró de nuevo oliendo mínimamente decente en opinión de Levi, preguntó sin rodeos:

—¿Qué alfa te hizo eso?

Cubriéndose con un camisón de seda, se metió en la cama y recostándose en su lado derecho, respondió:

—No es nada.

—Un alfa te ha agredido físicamente.

—No es lo que crees.

Levi calló esperando una explicación más detallada, pero Petra no parecía dispuesta a dar más información. Sin comprender su actitud arrogante, cesó de insistir. A fin de cuentas, su única preocupación era Eren. No tenía tiempo para los demás.

.

.

.

Eren se dio la vuelta por enésima vez; no encontraba la postura adecuada para dormir. La almohada tenía la misma textura que una piedra, o eso era lo que su mente quería hacerle creer. Se removió entre las sábanas hasta que finalmente Jean estalló.

—¿¡Quieres dejar de moverte!?

Eren no le hizo caso.

—¡Estate quieto!

—Cállate y duerme —le espetó acomodando la almohada hastiado.

—Lo haría, pero un imbécil no me deja.

No se veían las caras, pero oír la voz del otro era suficiente para que ambos sintieran el rechazo mutuo que se profesaban desde el instante en que se conocieron, pero que a raíz del incidente se había incrementado desmesuradamente.

—No puedo dormir, ¿vale?

—Pues vete y date una vuelta —replicó Jean empleando el mismo tono de voz que Eren.

El omega siguió a lo suyo, logrando así enfurecer más a Jean. Ubicados en los extremos de la cama, cada noche la pasaban en silencio, soportando la tensión y el odio que poco a poco se iba formando entre ellos. Eren no podía ver nada, pero oyó un revuelo de sábanas y el peso de la cama aligerarse cuando Jean, sin previo aviso, se levantó hecho una furia.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó desconcertado.

—Voy a sacarte yo mismo de la cama para que… ¡Aarg! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un quejido prolongado. Jean estaba en el suelo.

—¿Jean?... ¿Jean? ¿Estás bien?

Eren hizo a un lado las sábanas y se puso en pie.

Una risa que pareció un sollozo, lo dejó paralizado.

—No… ¡NO ESTOY BIEN! ¡ESTOY HECHO MIERDA! —exclamó ahogando más sollozos—. ¡TÚ MALDITO ALFA ME HA DESTROZADO! ¡NO PUEDO NI TENERME EN PIE SIN QUE ME DUELAN LOS HUESOS! ¡POR SU CULPA ME MATARÁN! ¡MORIRÉ SIN HABER MARCADO A MARCO! ¡SIENTO QUE…! ¡SIENTO QUE VOY A VOLVERME LOCO!

—Jean, tranquilízate —murmuró Eren asustado. A tientas, se arrodilló frente al alfa que agonizaba de dolor—. Todo irá bien…

—No, Eren… Nada va a ir bien. Si se declara la guerra, yo no podré proteger a Marco. ¡TENÉIS QUE HUIR! —gritó agarrándolo por la pechera—. ¡SI LOS SOLDADOS DE ROSE OS ENCUENTRAN…! ¡SI OS HACEN PRISIONEROS…!

—¡Jean, cálmate! ¡Tienes que calmarte!

—¿Tienes idea de qué les hacen a los omegas prisioneros? —preguntó temblando de pies a cabeza.

Eren sintió como la garganta se le cerraba de la angustia. La desesperación de Jean lo dejó clavado en el suelo, experimentando por primera vez el verdadero miedo.

—No es… No es seguro que haya una guerra —dijo en tono vacilante.

—Los alfas moriremos atravesados por una espada, pero los omegas… Marco se convertirá en esclavo o será violad…

—¡Ya basta, Jean! —le interrumpió Eren alarmado. No quería oír eso último—. Estás muy alterado. Necesitas descansar, mírate, estás sudando—. Recargando el peso del alfa sobre su hombro, Eren lo ayudó a levantarse mientras espantaba todos los miedos habidos y por haber—. Despacio… Con cuidado, ahí… Pon las manos ahí…

Jean estaba de vuelta en la cama. Eren le palpó las vendas en busca de sangre, pero comprobó aliviado que la herida no se había abierto. Sin embargo, el omega estaba conmocionado. Jamás había visto a un alfa derrumbarse de esa forma. ¿Hasta qué grado podía ser de temible una guerra? ¿Hasta qué punto estaban en peligro los omegas?

La incertidumbre del mañana le privó definitivamente del sueño esa noche.

.

.

.

Frieda no cesaba de mirar por una de las ventanas pese a que la noche había caído hacía rato. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie sin interactuar con nadie. Pensando. Pensando en su futuro, en el de sus hermanos, en el del reino… ¿Qué sería de ellos una vez empezada la guerra? El aviso de Grisha persistía en su cabeza como una nube gris, nublando sus pensamientos hasta volverlos confusos y llenos de pavor.

"La espera ha tocado su fin. Zeke se acerca, y usted debe estar preparada para cuando llegue. Yo no podré contenerlo, ni mi reino tampoco. Lo dejo en sus manos".

Esas habían sido las palabras del monarca de Maria, murmuradas en secreto solo para ella. ¿Por qué motivo querría Zeke iniciar una guerra contra Sina y Maria? ¿Cuál era su propósito? Frustrada por la ausencia de respuestas, se preguntó qué habría hecho su tío, Uri, en esa situación.

—Debería descansar, Majestad —le aconsejó la voz del comandante, surgida de improvisto.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero agradeció tenerlo en ese momento.

—¿Saldremos victoriosos de una guerra? —le preguntó Frieda.

—No lo sé —contestó con total sinceridad.

—Dicen que espías de Rose campan a sus anchas por este castillo. Ante esta incertidumbre, me veo en la obligación de encargarte una misión —prosiguió con la mirada fija en el vacío.

—Usted dirá.

—Si algo llega a sucederme, protege a mi sucesora. No importa qué métodos utilices, pero no permitas que caiga en manos de Rose. Sé su protector, vela por su seguridad y asegúrate que sea ella quien herede el trono de Sina.

—Sí, Majestad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Lia Primrose:** primero quiero pedirte perdón por este tiempo sin escribirte. Abandoné a mi princesa y eso está muy feo *inserte carita llorona* Quise responderte pero los únicos momentos libres que tengo son por la noche y a esas horas solo quiero echarme a la cama y dormir. Lo siento mucho, intentaré rescatar algunos minutos para escribirte sin falta. Luego podrás desquitarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero primero déjame comentarte el review jejeje El lugar dónde iban a hacerlo tiene mucho peso, o significado, porque digamos que Levi ha mostrado una pequeñisima parte de su yo. Perfectamente podría haberlo llevado a un bosque y empotrarlo contra un árbol, pero aparte de que esa brutalidad no va con él, y es demasiado cliché, Levi realmente ve en Eren su alma gemela. Él puede ser muy cruel con los demás, pero no con Eren. Y además, me parece estúpido que por el hecho de ser alfa ya no puedas tener autocontrol y seas una bestia sin escrúpulos. ¿Hola? Los alfas también tienen sentimientos, y lo acabo de mostrar también con Jean. En cuanto al lemmon... Ya me noto oxidada después de escribir tantos, la verdad es que una acaba cansada de relatar escenas de sexo. Pero me alivia saber que te gustó tanto :) No te preocupes por Petra, a ella ya le tengo preparada una sorpresa. Agradable, eso sí. De Zeke sabremos en el próximo capítulo, y ya puedo asegurar, que paz y amor no va a traer. ¡Mil gracias por tu review! ¡No sabes cuánto los adoro! *llora de amor* No puedo esperar por leer tu actualización, lo vi ayer pero estaba fuera con unas amigas y no pude T.T Estoy ansiosa por leerlo. ¡Un abrazo lleno de cariño mi querida Lia!

 **Frozen Muse:** yo también opino que el Rivetra es una ship hermosa, y muchas veces me molesta que Petra sea la mala malísima. Aquí no es así. Ella tendrá su historia y dentro de poco veremos qué camino va a tomar. Puede parecer un personaje frío, pero también hay que entender que los omegas viven bajo obligaciones como casarse, tener hijos, cuidar de ellos... Petra aspira a otras cosas. Creo que he hablado demasiado jejeje Ya se verá ^^

 **Narzisseblume:** fue una larga espera, pero espero no haberte decepcionado.Este fic tendrá continuación, y como dije, cada mes intentaré actualizar y no sobrepasarme entre una actualización y otra. Respecto al fic WinMin, no lo he olvidado, de hecho tengo varias páginas escritas, pero me siento estancada porque es un romance muy complicado y a veces no sé cómo describir alguna situaciones. Es difícil, pero trataré de tirarlo para adelante. Y en este fic, bueno a viste el primer acercamiento entre ellos ^^ ¿Casualidad que Armin entrara en celo? Y sí, habrá ErwinxArmin pero no puedo decir más. Gracias por tu review!

 **van:** aii... creo que los minilevis aún tardarán en aparecer... ¿o no? Quien sabe...

 **Bossenbroek:** yo tampoco tenía planeado escribir un lemmon tan temprano, pero se dieron las circunstancias y lo hice. Levi se arriesgó mucho, pero quería mostrar como un alfa también es capaz de controlarse. No es un ser despiadado y sin alma que abusa de su omega. Esos clichés me ponen enferma. Incluso Jean que intentó marcar a Eren, lo está pasando horrible. En este fic, seas omega, alfa o beta vas a sufrir. Yo no discrimino jajaja


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Ni yo misma puedo creerme que haya actualizado después de una semana y tres días! Me puse a escribirlo con calma y sin darme cuenta lo terminé antes de lo previsto. La trama se pone interesante y ya puedo decir oficialmente que el angst ha empezado. No quiero asustaros, pero en este capítulo y el siguiente habrá angst y bueno, estad preparados.**

 **¡Hemos llegado a los 100 follows! *Lo celebra bailando* Estoy muy feliz, y aunque no suelo decir eso, me gustaría leer vuestros reviews para saber vuestra opinión, últimamente he recibido menos y eso me hace pensar que igual ya no os gusta o os ha dejado de interesar. No voy a obligaros, por supuesto, pero cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido. ¡Y ya si me despido con un enorme brazo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: omegaverse, angst!.**

* * *

.

.

Annie Leonhart era descrita por muchos como una loba solitaria. Su rostro estoico, que la mayoría confundía con enojo, ahuyentaba a omegas y alfas por igual. Le temían y le respetaban, y pese a que Hitch era la única que bromeaba acera de su mal humor, sobre todo por las mañanas al despertar, ni siquiera con ella tenía algo parecido a una "amistad". Annie no buscaba hacer amigos, tampoco mostraba signos de querer encontrar a su omega, sencillamente vivía como cualquier otro noble, realizando sus quehaceres e ignorando el resto.

Nadie la preparó, no obstante, para oír la conversación en la que las vidas de todo el reino pendían de un hilo. El atardecer aún persistía en el cielo nublado, pero no por mucho tiempo; la noche empezaba a acechar los más recónditos lugares para impregnarlos con su oscuridad, aliada de aquellos que obraban en la sombra para no ser descubiertos.

Las mazmorras siempre destacaron por tratarse de un espacio silencioso, irrumpido solamente por el eco de los pasos de los que se aventuraban ahí dentro. Incluso la médico Hange procuraba trabajar en el más absoluto de los silencios, pues su profesión requería de gran concentración. Annie recorrió el angosto pasillo apenas iluminado por cuatro antorchas colgadas en las paredes de piedra, mirando a ambos lados esperando encontrar la entrada al refugio.

Era la primera vez que se adentraba en aquel lugar e iba un poco desorientada. Por eso, cuando escuchó a lo lejos el eco de unas voces, sus piernas se detuvieron en seco. Dos voces: una de hombre y otra de mujer, y esta última no pertenecía a Hange. Inexplicablemente sus instintos alfas salieron a flote, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: peligro. Pegándose a la pared, anduvo con el máximo sigilo que le permitieron sus botas de cuero. Fue una suerte no haberse puesto sus zapatos de tacón. A medida que avanzaba, las voces se hicieron más esclarecedoras y reconoció una de ellas: la de Reiner Braun.

La mazmorra era un laberinto de pasillos que en algunos tramos tomaba dos desviaciones. Cerrando los ojos, Annie agudizó el oído y dedujo sin mucho esfuerzo que esas dos personas se hallaban en un piso inferior, dónde se ubicaban los calabozos. Tomando la desviación de la derecha, aparecieron vagamente iluminados, los escalones estrechos, desiguales y bastante resbaladizos. Bajando en círculos, Annie ya podía distinguir partes de la conversación.

—No he hablado con él, aún —decía la voz de Reiner—. No puedo garantizar tu seguridad si vienes conmigo.

—Mi seguridad no me importa —replicó la voz femenina—. Solo quiero pagar mi deuda.

—¿Es eso? ¿Estás segura? No puedo arriesgarme a confiar en ti.

Annie casi había bajado el último escalón, pero por precaución permaneció allí, la luz de una antorcha proyectaba sus sombras y calculó que debían estar a unos cinco metros de distancia.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo solo vivo para mí.

Por más que hacía memoria, no lograba recordar de quien era esa voz. Hubo una pausa, y tras soltar un suspiro, Reiner dijo:

—Será mejor que hables tú con él. En pocas horas, Zeke habrá matado a los Jaegers y se presentará aquí antes del amanecer. Será tu ocasión.

Annie trató por todos los medios de no alterarse con esa impactante noticia. Si sus instintos se descontrolaban, Reiner detectaría su aroma.

—Y entonces volveré a Rose —sentenció la voz femenina.

—Si no decide tu sentencia antes.

Con el oído puesto, la alfa escuchó nombres como "Marcel" y "Galliard", pero estos le eran completamente ajenos. No conocía a nadie con esos nombres, y supuso que Reiner se estaba refiriendo a soldados de Rose. Por otra parte, la actitud pasiva y desinteresada de la mujer revelaba que no pertenecía a ningún bando. Se podría decir que la guerra le era indiferente total.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Annie decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente. Emprendió el camino de vuelta, confiando en sus capacidades para no ser detectada. Subió las escaleras con lentitud, pero con los cinco sentidos en alerta. Si Reiner la descubría no tenía más remedio que iniciar una lucha, y lejos de asustarse por eso, simplemente no le apetecía luchar en ese momento. Cuando hubo alcanzado el inicio de las escaleras, apresuró el paso y a grandes zancadas, anduvo por los pasillos de la mazmorra con un gran dilema mental.

¿Qué haría con esa información? ¿Avisar a la reina? ¿Huir? ¿Permanecer y combatir? Olvidando el motivo por el que había venido —pedirle a Hange algo para aliviar el dolor de los moratones—, subió la escalera que conducía fuera de la mazmorra. Si Reiner estaba en lo cierto, Zeke acudiría al castillo en menos de seis horas, y no con buenas intenciones. Matar a los Jaegers, monarcas de Maria, era proclamar a los cuatro vientos una guerra. Y probablemente el ejército de Rose rodearía el reino de Sina, obstaculizando las principales salidas. Los soldados incluso podían estar marchando en aquel preciso instante hacia Sina, usando la noche a su favor para pasar desapercibidos.

Y de entre todas las personas con un alto cargo en el reino como Erwin, Pixis o la misma Frieda, Annie escogió como objetivo una omega que aguardaba impaciente su encuentro como cada noche.

. . .

Con las manos apoyadas sobre su rostro, Petra contemplaba el suelo acurrucada en una esquina de la estancia. Su capa de terciopelo y su flagrante túnica estaban a un lado, perfectamente dobladas, depositadas una encima de la otra. Únicamente vestía unas mallas, un blusón ceñido a la cintura con un cinturón y unas botas de piel. Su cabeza se veía libre de cofias o tocados, y su larga cabellera pelirroja estaba sujeta en una cola baja. Debido a su aspecto, no daba la impresión de ser una noble.

Aburrida por la tardanza de Annie, dibujó en el suelo con su dedo índice una casa, un río y un bosque. Luego se inventó formas, pero rápidamente se cansó. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido esa alfa?

No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a Annie con su típico rostro imperturbable. Inmediatamente, Petra se puso en pie.

—¿Empezamos? —dijo entusiasmada.

—Tienes que irte —anunció.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Aquí no estás segura.

Petra frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La guerra empezará hoy mismo.

—¿¡Cómo!? —exclamó la omega anonadada.

—Frieda estaba en lo cierto. Hay espías de Rose dentro del castillo, y según uno de ellos, el rey Zeke asesinará a los Jaegers y luego se dirigirá hasta Sina, e imagino que su objetivo será la reina.

Petra tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Por supuesto estaba enterada de los rumores del reino de Rose y de una posible guerra, pero... ¿Justamente ahora? No habían transcurrido ni dos semanas del nombramiento de Zeke como rey, ¿y ya iniciaría una guerra? Su instinto omega quiso entrar en pánico, pero no se lo permitió. Ella no se escondería.

—Bien —dijo en tono firme—. Que vengan. Les estaré esperando.

Annie, con la poca expresividad de la que fue capaz, se sorprendió.

—Si decides quedarte, los soldados te darán caza.

—No lo harán —aseguró con soberbia—. Me has enseñado bien. Y les demostraré como lucha una omega.

"Esta chica no sabe distinguir la valentía de la sensatez" —pensó la rubia.

—Te he enseñado técnicas de lucha para defenderte de uno, dos y hasta tres soldados, pero no te serán de utilidad contra un ejército —explicó con calma—. Si quieres demostrarle al mundo tu fortaleza, entonces sal ahí fuera y sobrevive. Si invaden el castillo e intentas resistirte, morirás.

Toda esa seguridad que mostró Petra desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que apareció. Annie pudo oler el miedo en sus feromonas. Era, sin duda, una omega extraña. No se odiaba por serlo, pero rechazaba cualquier papel de mujer pasiva. No quería tener hijos porque eso le ataría toda su vida y le cortaría las alas. Ponía en riesgo su salud para evitar quedar embarazada y maltrataba su delicado cuerpo para ser más fuerte. Annie accedió a enseñarle algunas técnicas por la simple razón de mostrarle a alguien su talento para la lucha. Era de las pocas cosas que le motivaba.

—Y tú... —empezó Petra insegura—. ¿Qué harás?

—Quien sabe.

No parecía que una guerra inminente le alarmase. Si bien en un primer momento le impactó, dominó sus instintos más rápido de lo esperado. Petra sintió envidia. Annie era exactamente el modelo de persona que ella anhelaba ser: fuerte, independiente, imperturbable y segura. Huir conllevaba enfrentarse a ese mundo cruel y hostil sin ayuda de nadie. Irónicamente ese había sido su sueño desde que era niña. Salir y desprenderse de sus obligaciones, ver mundo y vivir según su propio criterio, sin depender de leyes o de su padre o futuro marido.

"Pero no con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina. No así. Mi sueño se convertirá en una pesadilla por sobrevivir".

—Petra —le llamó Annie tras un breve silencio—. Cuanto más pronto huyas, más posibilidades tendrás de vivir.

Esta asintió asustada. No creía estar preparada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, no se fue con las manos vacías. La alfa le dio una espada corta, ligera y extremadamente afilada. También le dio un saquito con pequeñas piezas de oro. Con eso podría alimentarse por varios meses. Antes de decirse adiós, Petra tuvo el impulso de pedirle que fuera con ella. Luego sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera borrar ese pensamiento. Quiso darle las gracias, pero de nuevo, no lo hizo. Sin palabras de despedida, Petra abandonó la estancia dejando atrás sus ropas de noble y a la propia Annie.

Le fue imposible atravesar el castillo a pie debido a la tensión que le carcomía por dentro, de modo que corrió sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón estrellarse contra su pecho. Era consciente que tal y como iba vestida hubiese llamado la atención de todos, pero a esas horas la mayoría estaba encerrada en sus alcobas. Esquivando los guardias, cruzó el corredor que le llevaría hasta la salida trasera. No obstante, durante el recorrido fue descubierta por Jean Kischtein.

Deteniéndose bruscamente para no colisionar contra él, maldijo su suerte. El alfa la miró de arriba a abajo desconcertado, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto. De hecho, se alegró de verla.

—Petra, tienes que avisar a Levi —informó un poco alterado.

—¿A Levi?

—Eren está expulsando feromonas y no lo puede controlar. Creo que ha entrado en celo.

Petra le observó incrédula.

—¿Por qué Levi debe saber...?

No continuó la pregunta. Enseguida entendió la situación. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponía? ¿Zeke ya habría matado a los Jaegers? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Eren perdería a sus padres sin ni siquiera saberlo. Pese a perder un tiempo muy valioso, eligió ir a por Levi.

—Le avisaré —afirmó—. Tú procura no acercarte demasiado a Eren.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a su aposento. Allí encontraría a Levi, con las ropas puestas, despierto y sin una pizca de sueño. Le llevó como tres minutos llegar a su destino, y constantemente se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Zeke en esos momentos. Su súbita aparición junto con sus ropas, no dejó indiferente a Levi, quien la miró con una ceja alzada.

Petra cogió aire antes de hablar.

—Eren ha entrado en celo. Zeke se encuentra en Maria asesinando a los Jaegers y cuando haya terminado, se presentará en Sina con su ejército —recitó muy deprisa y sin pausa.

Por un momento temió que Levi no le creyera, que la tachase de loca por decir tales tonterías, pero para su alivio, el alfa reaccionó de inmediato. Aproximándose hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa información?

—Annie lo escuchó en boca de un espía de Rose.

—¿El objetivo de Zeke son los Jaegers? —volvió a preguntar.

—Eso dijo.

Petra hizo una mueca ante la presión que ejercía Levi sobre sus hombros.

—¿Y Sina será su siguiente objetivo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Petra impaciente.

La mirada del alfa se nubló momentáneamente. Diez segundos exactos le tomó para decidirse. Petra iba a gritarle que dijera o hiciera algo, que no tenían tiempo para estar callados. Sin embargo, fue Levi quien habló, y lo hizo con voz autoritaria.

—Ve a por Eren e id a las cocinas. Esperadme ahí.

—¿Las cocinas? —inquirió la omega.

—¡VE! ¡AHORA!

Petra no se atrevió a replicar. Tomando la orden al pie de la letra, salió del aposento con el peso de los segundos, los minutos y las horas cayendo encima suyo como una roca gigante.

. . .

Eren se había hecho bolita en la cama. Abrazado a la almohada, se frotaba en busca de alivio mas no servía de nada. Ya conocía esa horrible sensación y no estaba dispuesto a repetirla de nuevo. Le gritó a Jean que llamara a Levi, importándole un carajo su matrimonio y la supuesta fidelidad que le había prometido el día de la boda. Era eso o arriesgarse a que Jean perdiera el control tarde o temprano, siendo tomado por la fuerza y muy posiblemente enviudar al día siguiente. Levi lo mataría sin la menor vacilación.

Debido a que el celo todavía no se manifestaba en su plenitud, Eren hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en una vía de escape una vez fuera marcado por Levi. La corte le castigaría severamente por esa traición, y la iglesia podía encarcelarlo hasta la celebración de un juicio, si es que tenía derecho a uno. A pesar de ser hijo de reyes, en Sina no era sino un pobre desgraciado desprovisto de honor y dignidad. Su estatus no le salvaría y sus padres eran subordinados de Sina, carecían de influencia para intervenir por él.

La opción más segura era huir con Levi, pero sonaba tan absurdo... Él era un soldado y su deber era para con el reino. Todo apuntaba a que, si huía, lo haría sin la compañía de su alfa. Compraría un caballo, cabalgaría lejos del reino, y se escondería en el bosque. Con suerte encontraría una cabaña deshabitada y se instalaría por un tiempo. Viviría bajo unas muy precarias condiciones, pero ese factor era insignificante comparado con la que sería la ausencia de Levi en su día a día.

Llegados a ese punto, a Eren ya no le cabía duda de que su vida jamás podría ir a mejor. Aun así, dejó los lamentos para más adelante. Ahora no era el momento.

Incómodo por la humedad de su ano, se bajó los calzones e introdujo un dedo. Podía sentir su agujero dilatarse ante la intromisión, y con facilidad, metió un segundo dedo. Se auto-penetró, imaginando que sus falanges era la polla de Levi, rememorando la noche en que se entregó a él. Necesitaba más que nunca sentirlo dentro suyo, marcándolo como su único omega.

El sonido de unos pasos le alertó de que Levi ya estaba ahí. Sonrió complacido. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y murmuró:

—Te estaba esperando mi...

Eren quedó en shock al comprobar horrorizado que no se trataba de su alfa, sino de Petra. Esta enrojeció ante la comprometedora postura del omega, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—¡Rápido, Eren! ¡Hay que irse!

—¿Eh?

Abriendo el armario, sacó una capa, unos pantalones holgados y un jubón.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó cubriéndose con la camisola torpemente.

—¡Deprisa! ¡Vístete! —le apremió Petra lanzándole las prendas de ropa.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Dónde está Levi?

—Ha ido... —no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde había ido. Cada vacilación eran segundos desperdiciados, de modo que optó por ir al grano—. ¡Son órdenes de Levi! ¡Vístete y acompáñame a la cocina!

—¿La cocina? —repitió Eren exactamente con el mismo tono que empleó Petra minutos antes.

—¡Exacto! ¡Te lo explicaré todo por el camino! ¡Pero apresúrate!

Eren conocía ese lugar, y tuvo el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Vistiéndose con las prendas que Petra le había dado, salió de la cama y se ató la capa a toda prisa. Se sentía debilitado por el celo, las piernas le temblaban un poco y el calor le abrumaba los sentidos. Dio dos pasos y por un instante temió no alcanzar ni la puerta. Petra, quien había experimentado el celo por más tiempo y conocía a la perfección sus efectos, le ayudó a sostenerse. Con un brazo rodeándole la cintura, ambos omegas se pusieron en marcha.

No fue ni de lejos, un trayecto corto. El celo iba en aumento y andar en esas condiciones era todo un reto. Por un lado, Eren ralentizaba el paso, jadeante y algo mareado. Como consecuencia, el peso de su cuerpo se hizo más evidente y Petra tiró de él con dificultad pero sin detenerse. La imagen de los Jaegers asesinados se proyectaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, culpándose por conocer tan aterradora verdad y no ser capaz de decírselo a Eren. ¿Cómo se le dice eso a una persona?

No podía... No podía contárselo. Haciendo de tripas corazón, cargó con el omega que empeoraba por momentos.

"Ya queda menos. Solo un poco más".

—Petra —masculló Eren sofocante—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Rose atacará Sina antes del amanecer.

Técnicamente no le había mentido.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices... enserio? —inquirió parándose en seco.

—¡No te detengas! —replicó ella—. Levi me envió a por ti.

Con la mente nublada, le era difícil poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—¿Te dijo...? ¿Te dijo algo más?

—No. Solo que esperásemos por él. Si no hubiera sido por Kirschtein no habría ido a buscarle.

—¿Jean? ¿Él fue quien...?

—Sí.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé.

Eren a duras penas formulaba nada coherente. El celo, Petra cargando con él hacia la despensa, el paradero desconocido de Levi, la invasión de Rose... Juró que la mente iba a estallarle. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que en la cocina, justo donde estaba la despensa se ubicaba ese túnel subterráneo, el cual utilizarían para huir sino se equivocaba, pero en su estado no iría muy lejos. ¿Qué pretendía Levi?

Tardaron unos buenos veinte minutos en llegar. Petra dio vueltas en busca de corredores o estancias sin vigilar. Eludir a los guardias no era tarea fácil. Las cocinas se encontraban en un rincón apartado, mas su acceso no estaba restringido. Abriendo la puerta procurando no hacer ruido, los dos omegas entraron, extendiendo las manos para guiarse, puesto que estaba completamente a oscuras. Eren se dejó caer de rodillas, no pudiendo soportar el ardor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sus feromonas se expandieron como la pólvora y Petra frunció la nariz inquieta. Por el momento su cuerpo parecía estar bien, pero tenía miedo que el celo le afectara a ella y provocase una reacción en cadena. Cuánto más tiempo permaneciese a su lado, más se arriesgaba.

Con la excusa de tomar prestado algo de alimento, se dirigió a los armarios y estantes en busca de víveres. No había olvidado que su principal objetivo era huir.

Esperaron alrededor de quince minutos. Quince minutos que resultaron agonizantes para Eren y eternos para Petra. Ambos desesperados, recibieron a Levi con ilusión. Mentalizado para lo que le esperaría detrás de esa puerta, el alfa entró en la cocina completamente vestido con su armadura y espadas. No obstante, el celo le golpeó sin piedad y las feromonas de Eren le arrebataron todo el raciocinio que pudiera albergar. Intoxicado por el aroma, distinguió a su omega tirado en el suelo... sufriendo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo se preparó para saltar encima de él, mas algo chocó contra él bruscamente. Era Petra.

—¡Contrólate!

—¡APÁRTATE! —rugió furioso.

—¡Recuerda porque viniste! ¡Me dijiste que te esperásemos! ¡Eso hice!

El alfa no la escuchó. Agarrándola por los hombros la lanzó contra el suelo. Petra hizo una mueca al caer, pero se levantó de inmediato. Tomándolo por el brazo, le volteó y le enfrentó cara a cara.

—¿Acaso has olvidado que probablemente los padres de Eren ya deben de estar muertos? —susurró para que solo él la escuchara.

Levi reaccionó al fin ante esa envidencia. Parpadeando, se dio cuenta de su error. Relajando sus instintos primarios, soltó un suspiro. Aproximándose a Eren, hizo pleno uso de su autocontrol.

"Es por su bien. Es por su bien. Todavía no puedo marcarlo" —pensaba mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

—Eren —le llamó suavemente.

El omega alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Levi...

—Toma —dijo mostrando en su mano derecha un frasco que contenía una sustancia verde.

Petra de pie, lo reconoció como uno de los remedios de Hange.

—¿Qué es...?

—Aplacará tu celo. Debes tomarlo.

Eren no entendió.

—¿Por qué...?

—Confía en mí. Con esto podrás salir del reino sin problemas. Dura un par de horas, y para cuando se pasen los efectos, ya estaremos lejos y podré marcarte como es debido.

Petra frunció el ceño al percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Me marcarás? ¿Lo harás? —preguntó Eren esperanzado.

—Lo haré —afirmó—. Pero primero debo sacarte de aquí.

Con la mano temblorosa, cogió el frasco de cristal. Lo contempló largo rato. ¿En verdad le haría efecto? Levi parecía muy seguro de ello.

—Levi —musitó Petra en medio del silencio que se había formado.

—¿Qué? —dijo Levi poniéndose en pie.

La omega se le acercó y en voz baja, preguntó:

—¿Irás con él? ¿Abandonarás el reino? ¿Y la guerra? ¿No eres acaso el soldado más fuerte?

El alfa se irguió y pese a ser casi de la misma estatura, Petra retrocedió temerosa.

—Eren está por encima de cualquier cosa. Si tengo que elegir entre el reino y él, lo elijo a él. Es mi omega.

Esta no lo entendió del todo, pero no replicó. Sin Levi, Sina perdía una de sus más temibles armas. ¿Tan fuerte era el vínculo que los unía? Mirándole a los ojos, no vio ni rastro de duda. No dejaba de ser algo inquietante. ¿Cómo sería tener un alfa que te protegiera incondicionalmente?

—Esto está asqueroso —comentó Eren reprimiendo una arcada.

Los dos voltearon el rostro hacia él.

—Aguanta la respiración y trágalo de golpe —le indicó Petra. Ella mejor que nadie conocía los horripilantes sabores de esos remedios—. ¿Hange no preguntó?

—No. Simplemente me lo dio.

Eren contuvo la respiración y abriendo la boca dejó que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta reprimiendo una mueca de asco. Vacío el frasco, los tres aguardaron a que hiciera reacción.

Levi era consciente que haciendo eso, estaba desobedeciendo a Erwin y por ende, a la propia reina. Ahora era un traidor. Anteponiendo la vida de su omega a la de miles de inocentes. En el fondo, era tan o más egoísta que Kenny. Pero no abandonaría a Eren, no si Zeke iba detrás de los Jaegers. Desconocía qué motivos le impulsaban a querer matarlos, pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo; debía poner a salvo a su omega. Con los padres muertos, su siguiente objetivo era el hijo. Y eso no lo permitiría.

Poco a poco Eren cesó de emitir feromonas y su cuerpo se recompuso. El calor disminuyó notablemente y ya pudo levantarse sin miedo a caerse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Levi.

—Mejor.

—Entonces, larguémonos.

Situándose justo a los pies de la rejilla, el alfa se agachó y con una mano la desencajó. Descendiendo él primero, le metió prisa a Eren para que bajara. Este asintió e imitó sus movimientos.

Solo quedaba Petra. La idea de huir con su esposo y el omega de este, era tan ridícula que hasta daba risa, pero pensándolo detenidamente, no era mala idea. Con Levi tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir. No le quedó más remedio que seguirles los pasos. Cuando estuviera a salvo, ya pensaría qué camino tomar.

.

.

.

 _1 hora antes…_

Zeke Fritz se paseó por el salón con poco interés, pero sin despegar su vista de Grisha, quien le observaba con desprecio. Flanqueando la puerta, se hallaba una mujer de rostro pálido cuyos cabellos negros le daban un aspecto lúgubre. Nadie más se encontraba con ellos, no en esa estancia al menos. Infiltrarse en el castillo había sido más sencillo de lo que uno podía imaginar. Cierto es que por el camino dejaron algunas muertes.

—De modo que este es tu hogar —comentó Zeke como si le hablase a un antiguo amigo—. Estos dieciséis años se han hecho largos, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Tan desesperado estás por matarme?!

Zeke le miró aburrido.

—Cuentas pendientes, ya sabes. Tú nos abandonaste y lo justo es que pagues por tus actos, ¿no?

Se oyeron voces y el ruido de armaduras acercarse a ellos.

—Pieck —dijo Zeke sin alterarse.

La mujer sin decir nada, sacó la espada y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, se ausentó momentáneamente. Por su parte, Grisha rezaba para que su mujer, Carla, escapara cuanto antes. Él, en cambio, no temía por su vida. De algún modo, sabía que su propio hijo acabaría con su vida tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Apoderarte de Maria y Sina?

Tenía que ganar tiempo para que Carla y Armin huyeran; ellos no tenían la culpa de sus actos. Zeke oía los gritos que proferían los soldados ahí afuera, abatidos uno a uno por Pieck.

—Veo que sigues sin entender nada —comentó el hijo bajo esa actitud relajada—. Sina y Rose me pertenecen por derecho legítimo. Y Maria también. ¿No soy acaso hijo tuyo?

—¡El heredero legítimo de Sina es Frieda!

—No una vez esté muerta. Los Reiss, como ahora se hacen llamar, son una estirpe de cobardes. Pero tranquilo, pienso ejecutarlos a todos.

—¡Has perdido la cabeza! —gritó Grisha.

—Solo reclamo lo que es mío —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Un alarido especialmente agudo resonó con fuerza. Segundos después, Pieck apareció de nuevo con la espada manchada de sangre, pero totalmente ilesa. Su rostro tranquilo y sereno era desconcertante; no daba la impresión de que hubiese matado a nadie.

—Lamentablemente no dispongo de mucho tiempo —dijo Zeke desenvainando su espada—. Y no quiero entretenerme más de la cuenta.

Grisha vio con horror el hilo de la espada.

—¿Tus últimas palabras antes de morir?

—Algún día pagarás por el mal ocasionado.

Zeke le propinó una patada, haciéndole caer de rodillas. Pieck contemplaba la escena como quien contempla un bello paisaje. Alzando la espada, esta hizo un corte recto y limpio. La cabeza de Grisha rebotó contra el suelo, dibujando un caminito de sangre.

Envainando la espada, le hizo un gesto a Pieck para indicarle que ahí ya habían terminado. Juntos dejaron atrás el cadáver de Grisha, listos para adueñarse del reino de Maria.

—Ahora ya podrás dormir bien por las noches —comentó la mujer.

—¿Qué dices? Yo siempre he dormido bien por las noches.

Pieck soltó una risa de lo más tétrica.

.

.

.

 _4 horas después…_

Armin corría despavorido por las calles del reino, escuchando llantos, gritos y risas histéricas. Era inútil, mirase por donde mirase solo veía soldados de Rose asesinando a sangre fría los civiles de Maria. El ejército apenas podía contenerlos y la locura se había desatado por doquier. Lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, recordando como Carla se había sacrificado por él, dejándose atrapar y dándole una oportunidad de salir de allí con vida.

Hannes y otros soldados habían ayudado a Carla a esconderse de Zeke y sus secuaces, pero ella se negó a esconderse sin Armin. Por su culpa, fueron descubiertos y ellos dos tuvieron que huir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ignoraba cuántos de ellos habían muerto por intentar protegerlos. Se sentía miserable por la cantidad de vidas humanas perdidas por un omega insignificante como él. Pero no despreciaría el sacrificio de Carla, mientras pudiera correr, no se detendría aun si le sangraban los pies.

Los chillidos de la gente a su alrededor le ensordecían. De improvisto, un cuerpo cayó sobre él. Su cabeza dio contra el suelo y soltó un quejido de dolor. El peso de aquel cuerpo le estaba ahogando y no tenía suficiente fuerza para sacárselo de encima. Sintiendo como le aplastaba las costillas, Armin en vez de tratar de levantarse, lo hizo a un lado, descubriendo su pecho para poder respirar. Con grandes esfuerzos, logró sacar medio cuerpo de encima suyo, y escurriéndose como una culebra, liberó sus piernas.

Delante de sus ojos, un anciano trataba de defenderse de dos soldados, pero fue atravesado por las hojas sin darle ocasión a herirlos siquiera. El cuerpo cayó inerte a sus pies, bañándose en sangre. Armin quedó paralizado.

Los dos soldados repararon en la silueta del omega, cuyos ojos observaban llenos de horror el anciano muerto.

—¡Qué chica más linda! —dijo uno.

—Es una omega… y sin marcar —comentó el otro oliendo su aroma.

Se acercaron a él, Armin no reaccionaba. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, lo cogieron de la túnica y le escrutaron el rostro.

—¡Pero si es un chico!

—Nos vale. Ponlo contra la pared.

Sus extremidades no respondían. No podía moverse por más que quisiera. Satisfechos con la nula resistencia del omega, le dieron la vuelta y le pusieron mirando de cara al muro, salpicado de sangre fresca. Pese a no ver el cuerpo del anciano, Armin lo siguió viendo en su mente, una y otra vez. No comprendía por qué todo él se había paralizado. Oía esas voces, le hablaban y le decían cosas obscenas. Si bien su cuerpo reaccionó al cabo de unos minutos, fue para chillar. Chillar de dolor mientras desgarraban su cuerpo frágil y puro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Scc Ccu:** Kenny en efecto, no sabe que Eren es el destinado de Levi, pero él cree que lo acabará descubriendo. Levi está siendo muy prudente con su relación clandestina y lo que menos quiere es que su tío se entere. Ya se verá cómo seguirá Kenny... Habrá Winmin sí, confirmado 100%. Pero no será fácil, y supongo que ya has visto porque. Tienes razón, soy pura maldad, y esto no ha hecho más que empezar. *inserte risa malvada* ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

 **van:** el riren está a salvo de momento... de momento. Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente cap.

 **Lia Primrose:** Zeke la va a liar, ¡pero bien! Te diré más, no tendrá escrúpulos en los siguientes caps. Has visto lo que ha pasado con Grisha, ¿Frieda será la siguente? *inserte gritos* ¡Pobre Armin! Tú bien lo dijiste. Te avisé que algunos personajes iban a sufrir, y Armin era uno de ellos. Todavía quedan más... Me reitero en el Winmin, pero la cosa no va de cuento de hadas. Y ya que me lo preguntas, Erwin antes de percibir sus feromonas, percibió su aroma, por eso se le acercó. Y obviamente cuando jugó con él, el interés aumentó. Aii... ¿Qué será de ellos? Y lo de Kenny, voy a pedirte que respires profundamente. Kenny saldrá más adelante y ya veremos qué ocurre. También te digo que Zeke es más cruel que Kenny. Tendrás que dibujarte un mapa y ubicar a todos los personajes porque cada uno estará en un lugar distinto. Ya leíste que Levi está con Eren, juntos, pero no están a salvo. Aunque escapen, la guerra está ahí afuera. Viste que Levi tampoco tiene escrúpulos cuando se trata de los demás. Aquí no hay ni buenos ni malos. Ve preparando los pañuelos porque el siguiente cap será doloroso. ¡Los planes de Zeke avanzan! Tchan, tchan, tchan... ¡Espero que el capítulo haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas pese al angst! ¡Amo leer tus reviews, los adoro! ¡Muchos besos de tu Ángel!

 **YupinaBL:** ¿te rompí el corazón con la escena final? Advertí que iba a ver angst, y del duro. Petra, como has visto, ha jugado un papel muy importante en este capítulo. No me gusta cómo otros fics la menosprecian y la degradan, así que yo tiré para otro lado. Y más o menos dejé pistas sobre cuál podía ser el alfa de Petra jejeje Demasiado obvio, ¿verdad? A mí me gusta y soy feliz con ello. Creo que realmente Eren no era consciente del verdaderos peligro en el que está y Jean tenía que abrirle los ojos. Imagínate, omega sin marcar y la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin Levi no iba a sobrevivir, eso estaba clarísimo. Y de momento lo de marcar se pospone. Habrá que ver qué sucede más adelante ^^ No importa cuánto te tardes en enviar tu review, ¡lo recibiré con mucho cariño!


	10. Chapter 10

**Llego tarde con la actualización, y en un principio quería dejarlo para septiembre, pero la inspiración apareció para decirme que me pusiera con FB y lo subiera esta semana jajaja En este capítulo veremos algo que muchos estabais esperando, y que finalmente ocurrió. A partir de ahora algunos personajes tendrán bastante angst, pero no todo se centrará en eso. Siempre me encargo de equilibrar el angst para que no sea excesivo. ¡Muchas gracias a los que atendieron mi petición de los reviews, la verdad es que ayudó mucho! ¡Un beso enorme!**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: lemon, un poco de angst, muerte explícita de un personaje.**

* * *

Las roncas y atronadoras voces de los soldados le producían náuseas. Puestos alrededor de una fogata, bebían en exceso el alcohol robado de las despensas del castillo. El reino de Maria había sido recubierto por la oscuridad de los cielos, ocultando los atroces crímenes cometidos hacía tan solo unas horas. Únicamente las llamas del fuego iluminaban los rostros de aquellos infelices que se jactaban por el número de víctimas asesinadas. Pero no por demasiado tiempo. El alcohol no era suficiente para satisfacerlos, y eso Carla lo sabía muy bien.

Una cuerda amarraba sus muñecas detrás de su espalda; de tanto frotarla contra su piel para aflojar el nudo, se había rasgado las muñecas, pero sin ningún resultado. Su pelo liso y brillante ahora estaba manchado de tierra y seguramente con restos de sangre de las veces que había tropezado. Tenía el labio partido y varias contusiones en el tobillo, el brazo, la cadera y el hombro, producidas por la fuerza en que se resistió a ser capturada.

Hicieron falta cinco soldados para retenerla y atarla. Sin embargo, su lucha aún no había terminado. Nunca estuvo en un estado peor que ese: adolorida, sedienta y agotada físicamente. Pero el golpe emocional superaba con creces el físico, pues su marido estaba muerto, su gente aniquilada por esos bárbaros, y desconociendo el paradero de su hijo.

Con el objetivo de sobrevivir, bloqueó esos pensamientos y se obligó a pensar solamente en ella misma. Rendirse no era una opción, y ser el juguete de esos soldados todavía menos. Cuando se les acabara el alcohol irían a por ella, y obviamente no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. No mientras tuviera la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo. Era una omega, sí, pero no era débil.

Aprovechando que todavía no habían puesto el ojo en ella, se movió muy lentamente, camuflándose en la oscuridad para que no advirtieran su figura. Debía escapar cuánto antes, y para ello necesitaba también una de las botellas vacías que habían lanzado anteriormente tras beberse su contenido. Palpando el suelo, tocó una superficie de cristal. Agarró como pudo la botella y pendiente de los soldados que seguían sin percatarse de nada, se puso en pie con cierta dificultad.

Supuestamente esos soldados hacían guardia a las puertas del reino, vigilando que ningún intruso irrumpiera de improvisto. Carla confió en que el alcohol nublara sus sentidos y ralentizara sus movimientos. Sin el menor ruido, se alejó cautelosamente, ignorando el dolor en su tobillo y el malestar que le debilitaba por momentos. Con pasos seguros, consiguió traspasar los límites del reino Maria.

Volteándose, echó a correr sin mirar atrás. Su buena suerte duró poco. Los soldados de la guardia repararon en su fuga minutos después, y tres de ellos partieron en su captura. Si bien el alcohol hizo efecto en su persecución, Carla pronto tuvo que aminorar el paso, puesto que su tobillo le dolía horrores.

Deteniéndose en un árbol, se colocó de espaldas a él y sujetando con fuerza la botella de alcohol que había tomado prestada, la impactó contra el tronco. El cristal estalló en grandes pedazos. Agachándose, recogió uno de ellos y sin importar los cortes en su mano, rasgó la cuerda con esmero. Siguió avanzado mientras cortaba la cuerda procurando no herirse demasiado las manos.

Oía las voces de los soldados aproximarse; haciendo caso omiso del dolor, volvió a apresurar el paso. Cojeando, no distinguía hacia donde se dirigía. No veía absolutamente nada. No supo cuánto se había alejado del reino ni tampoco a cuántos metros estarían los soldados, pero cuando por fin se deshizo del nudo de la cuerda, se tambaleó y extendiendo los brazos, buscó algún soporte para no caer.

Prosiguió a tientas, gimiendo de dolor y al límite de sus fuerzas. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, caminó y caminó hasta toparse de bruces contra una pared. Su cuerpo se deslizó lentamente, agazapándose y cerrando los ojos, cayó inconsciente.

. . .

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

No reconocía esa voz. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? Quería abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba... Silencio otra vez... Más silencio. Su cabeza daba vueltas. El mareo fue creciendo, luego cesaba y volvía con más fuerza...

Gritos. Una risa frenética. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?... La misma voz habló de nuevo. Era raposa y grave. Escuchó su propio nombre repetirse varias veces.

—Carla Jaeger... Es Carla Jaeger... Carla...

Esa voz fue interrumpida por algo que atravesó sus carnes. No lo vio, pero supo que era eso. Ese sonido ya le era muy conocido desde la masacre en Maria. Oh, Dios... ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? ¿En manos de quién estaba? Había luchado tanto por sobrevivir...

—¡Qué suerte la mía! —dijo esa voz en tono alegre—. Preciosa, tendrás que darme las gracias por esto. El tío Kenny te ha salvado la vida.

.

.

.

 _Un día antes..._

El túnel subterráneo que conectaba la cocina del castillo con los suburbios de Sina, resultó ser en realidad un recorrido laberíntico mucho más amplio y extenso de lo que Eren hubiera podido llegar a imaginar. Huyeron de noche, pero allí, a cientos de metros bajo tierra, era imposible saber qué momento del día era.

Anduvieron sin detenerse, Levi en cabeza guiando a los dos omegas que ya no sabían si iban recto o en distinta dirección. A penas hablaban. Cada uno de ellos inmerso en sus propios temores e inquietudes. Petra preguntándose continuamente qué estaría ocurriendo en el castillo, quién habría muerto y quién habría logrado escapar. Por una parte, se sentía aliviada de seguir con vida, pero por otra, angustiada por la guerra que tenía lugar a sus espaldas.

Levi, quien conocía ese laberinto de principio a fin, solo pensaba en una cosa. Poner a salvo a Eren.

El omega, escoltado por su alfa, temía que el celo reapareciera de golpe. Era una sensación extraña. Sus instintos seguían ahí, pero aplacados por la medicina que horas antes había tomado. A pesar de la humedad y el frío en aquel espacio tan reducido, Eren tenía calor. No el calor sofocante y ardiente del celo que te despojaba de todos tus sentidos, simplemente el calor que uno sentiría si el sol le diera de lleno en la piel. Gracias a ello, podía tenerse en pie y caminar.

Su ano ya no lubricaba en abundancia, pero aun así su trasero estaba húmedo. La necesidad de ser marcado no desapareció, pero como mínimo conservaba la capacidad para pensar coherentemente. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, encontró irónico que su plan trazado previamente para escaparse con Levi y ser marcado, ya no fuera pura fantasía.

Jamás pudo imaginar que Levi renunciara a todo por él. Él, el soldado de élite más fuerte del reino, traicionando su voto, huyendo con su omega a un lugar seguro. Era inconcebible, y asombrosamente, estaba sucediendo. No era correcto sentirse feliz cuando una guerra acechaba los reinos, pero llegados a esas alturas, su matrimonio ya no era un impedimento para ser marcado. Quizás no fuera en las mejores circunstancias, pero la espera había tocado su fin. Ya no sería más una esposa florero, ni tendría que cargar con la culpa de amar a otro hombre. Ni sufriría otro intento de violación por parte de Jean. Con todo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por haberse quitado ese lastre de encima.

Ahora era libre.

La huida culminó horas después. Cuando la sensación de claustrofobia era ya inaguantable.

Salieron al exterior por otra trampilla; Levi fue el primero, ayudó a Eren tomándole de la mano y tirando de él. El omega se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. No había mucha luz, pero dedujo que se encontraban en el interior de una casa; deshabitada cabe aclarar. Desprendía ese olor peculiar, de haber estado cerrada durante años.

Petra cerró la trampilla y al igual que Eren, observó la casa con atención.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Fue lo primero que preguntó. Levi no les había informado de cuál iba a ser su destino.

—En Ragako —respondió, frunciendo la nariz—. Un pequeño pueblo situado al sur de Sina.

Eren ya había oído ese nombre antes. Creía recordar cómo Connie le explicaba que Ragako era su pueblo natal antes de venirse al castillo y servir como cocinero.

—¿Aquí estaremos a salvo? —cuestionó Petra, dubitativa.

—Temporalmente. Exploraré más territorios de ahora en adelante, pero de momento este será nuestro refugio.

—¿Y esta casa? —interrogó Petra.

—La compré hace poco —explicó, pasando un dedo por una de las paredes—. Los túneles subterráneos fueron construidos antaño, no mucho después de la creación de los tres reinos. Descubrí de su existencia cuando era niño, y durante años tracé mapas para conocer su total dimensión. —Se limpió el polvo acumulado en su dedo con un pañuelo—. Estad tranquilos. Casi nadie sabe que existen, y si por pura casualidad los encontraran, hay cientos de entradas y probablemente se perderían, viéndose desesperados por hallar una salida.

Eren no lo dudó. Petra no dijo nada, pero su inquietud no la dejó en paz.

Descansando de ese largo recorrido, Eren se masajeó los pies. Por lo general, se trataba de una casa modesta, de una sola planta y edificada enteramente de piedra. Tenía lo imprescindible, sin lujos ni ostentación. En un rincón había una mesa de madera con una banca también de madera, una chimenea y al otro extremo un estante con varios utensilios de cocina, cazos, jarras, cucharones... Una escalera conectaba con lo que parecía ser la buhardilla, sostenida por dos grandes pilares. Intuyó que ahí se encontraba el lecho.

Petra salió afuera, quedando solos el omega y el alfa.

—Hay demasiada suciedad —se quejó Levi con una mueca—. Lo limpiaremos para convertirlo en un sitio habitable. No es mucho, pero por ahora no puedo darte nada mejor.

—Es perfecto —dijo Eren, encandilado.

Sin mucho tiempo de margen, Levi se puso manos a la obra, y con una escoba empezó a barrer el suelo. El omega lo contempló entre divertido y escéptico. Un alfa limpiando no era algo que se viera muy a menudo. Quiso ayudarle, y este le encargó la tarea de limpiar los utensilios con un paño. Petra regresó minutos después, y también se les unió: limpiando los escasos muebles de madera. Dedicados a sus tareas, no intercambiaron palabras, pero se respiraba un aire mejor que en los túneles.

. . .

Los víveres que portó Petra durante la huida sirvieron de cena esa noche. Sentados alrededor de la mesa, el alfa aseguró que pronto habría que salir a cazar animales para poder subsistir. Eren reprimió un escalofrío. La caza nunca le gustó, pero entendía que era para su supervivencia. Petra se ofreció a acompañarle, queriendo demostrar sus habilidades con la espada, pero Levi se negó rotundamente.

—Te quedarás aquí, vigilando.

La omega protestó, alzando su voz y afirmando que era perfectamente capaz de abatir un animal con su espada.

—No se trata de fuerza, sino de ser precavidos.

—¿No decías que este lugar era seguro?

—Lo es, pero sin mí estáis más expuestos al peligro. Debéis permanecer juntos mientras yo no esté.

Petra se irguió, indignada por la poca falta de confianza que mostraba Levi.

Eren sabía de sobra que el alfa no se preocupaba por la seguridad de ambos, solo la suya propia. No quería que su omega se quedara solo en casa; desprotegido e indefenso. Sin embargo, no abrió la boca ni se opuso a su decisión por una sencilla razón: le gustaba sentirse protegido por su alfa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien velaba por él. Quizás era egoísta, pero estaba harto de ser el omega que pasaba desapercibido u objeto de lástima y burlas. Había vivido por años siendo un don nadie, desprestigiado y visto como un trofeo, buscando consuelo en omegas y betas que se compadecían de su situación. No más pactos ni matrimonios concertados. Nada de esconder la cabeza y vivir bajo las órdenes de otros.

Todo el resentimiento y odio acumulados por años, lo llevó incluso a pensar que se lo tenían merecido. ¿Y a él qué le importaba que Rose invadiera Sina? Ese no era su hogar. Los Reiss nunca fueron sus monarcas, él no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Poco después se arrepintió de haber pensado eso.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche había caído sobre ellos. Todavía le costaba concebir la idea de que había escapado junto a su alfa, no obstante, le estaría eternamente agradecido. No cesaba de repetirse que, gracias a una guerra, él había conseguido su libertad. Algo extraño y confuso.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Petra ausentarse de la casa. Había subido a la buhardilla, nervioso e inquieto por el prolongado efecto que estaba teniendo la medicina en él. Observó las telas forradas con pieles que recubrían las paredes de la buhardilla, seguramente para combatir el frío nocturno. No había ventanas, solo dos en el piso inferior y muy pequeñas.

La cama no tenía cabecera, de hecho, solo era un colchón puesto sobre una base de madera que rechinaba constantemente. Acostumbrado a dormir en camas de dosel con cortinas, lo vio como algo curioso; solo le separaban diez centímetros del suelo. La funda del colchón olía bien, y el relleno de lana era bastante cómodo. Cubriendo su cuerpo se hallaban las sábanas de lino junto con cobertores de piel. La almohada la habían rellenado de plumas.

Era un buen lecho. Levi se había encargado de que así lo fuera.

El alfa subió por la escalera al poco rato. Se había desprendido de su armadura y ahora solo llevaba puesta una camisa y sus pantalones. Sin embargo, cargaba con una espada corta en su mano derecha: la depositó al lado de la almohada. Eren se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio en la cama. Iba a ser la segunda vez que dormirían juntos, pero en esta ocasión, no se trataba de ningún encuentro fortuito. A partir de ese día, convivirían como un verdadero matrimonio.

—¿Cuándo la compraste? —preguntó Eren.

—Hará un par de semanas —dijo, metiéndose en la cama con él.

—¿La compraste para nosotros?

—Sí, aunque no esperaba acudir tan pronto —añadió quitándose la camisa—. La guerra aceleró el proceso.

—¿Qué proceso? —Sus ojos se desviaron hacia ese fornido pectoral.

—El de nuestra huida —respondió como si fuera obvio. Su omega le miraba desconcertado—. Eren, llevaba tiempo planeando nuestra huida. La guerra ha sido la excusa perfecta para irnos.

—¡¿Querías huir conmigo?! —le gritó Eren emocionado.

—Claro —repuso, frunciendo el ceño—. Desde la agresión de Kirschtein lo tuve muy claro. No me importaba si tenía que secuestrarte o matar a quienes se interpusieran en mi camino.

—¿Secuestrarme? —repitió conteniendo la risa—. No hubiera sido necesario. Habría accedido encantado.

Y besó la comisura de sus labios.

—No bromeo —aseguró el alfa, seriamente—. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por sacarte de ahí. No soportaba verte unido a otra persona que no fuera yo, odiaba verte infeliz, me asqueaba que durmieras en la misma cama que el imbécil de Kirschtein… Lo habría matado de no ser por ti. —Eren lo sabía perfectamente. Se había enfrentado al alfa y era consciente cuan peligroso podía llegar a ser—. Maté a quienes osaron tocarte en los suburbios aquel día, y volvería a hacerlo.

Lo tomó del rostro, uniendo sus miradas. Eren contuvo la respiración; más allá de sus grises y afilados ojos, distinguió la verdadera naturaleza de un alfa. Un alfa capaz de mancharse las manos de sangre por su omega.

—Pensar que alguien pudiera marcarte —prosiguió Levi con ira contenida—. Aún siento mi sangre hervir de solo pensarlo…

—Solo tú tienes ese derecho.

—Lo sé. Recuerdo lo vulnerable que te veías en aquel banquete —rememoró mientras trazaba un camino con las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro del omega—. Me observabas, me analizabas todos los movimientos… Fue divertido. Yo fingí no darme cuenta. Los omegas nunca fueron de mi interés, solo me movía la guerra, pero entonces… como si la vida quisiera probar lo contrario, empezaste a soltar feromonas.

Eren lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. El celo despertó por primera vez ante la presencia de Levi.

—El aroma de tus feromonas era exquisito. Perdí el norte por un segundo, pero inmediatamente ese estúpido alfa te sacó de la sala. Lo supe en ese instante; tenías que ser mío. Nunca comprendí el lazo que unía a los omegas y alfas por la eternidad, sin embargo, esa noche lo entendí. Un vínculo tan fuerte que sacaba a relucir mis instintos más primarios.

Los dedos de Levi rozaban los labios del omega, describiendo círculos hasta que este apresó uno de sus dedos con los dientes.

—No puedes llegar a imaginar cuánto tuve que contenerme. Todo este tiempo he luchado contra mí mismo, negándome a ti. Esperando… Esperando una oportunidad para hacerte mío. —La lengua de su omega lamía su dedo, empapándolo lascivamente—. Cuántas veces no he soñado con marcarte… A veces creía que iba a volverme loco esperando…

—Hazlo —susurró, entregándose sin reservas—. Márcame y hazme tuyo.

—Al fin serás enteramente mío.

—Siempre lo fui.

Levi se bajó los pantalones. Eren se apresuró también a desprenderse de su ropa. Quería sentir cuánto antes el tacto de sus pieles fundirse y el calor envolverlo como una llamarada de fuego. Su alfa lo apresó entre sus musculosos brazos, marcándose las venas de los bíceps. No obstante, Eren vaciló unos segundos.

—¿Y Petra? —Intentó levantar la cabeza, pero el torso desnudo de Levi le tapaba la vista.

—Cuando te oiga gritar dudo que quiera acercarse.

Eren se mordió el labio. Levi cerró los ojos y rozó su nariz contra el cuello del omega; olía delicioso, pero no con la misma intensidad de un celo. Eren pareció darse cuenta.

—La medicina aún sigue haciendo efecto.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Ya no era Levi quien hablaba, sino el alfa.

Tomando sus muñecas, las alzó por encima de su cabeza; Eren se dejó hacer. Su parte omega también estaba tomando el control y deseaba que Levi le sometiera. Sus labios chocaron con violencia; un beso hambriento donde sus lenguas se enroscaron desesperadas anhelando sentir el sabor de sus labios.

Levi lamió, chupó y mordió; marcando esa boca como suya. Fue el primer en besarle, en poseerle, y ahora en marcarlo y anudar en su interior. Eren le pertenecía.

Su pene ya erecto, palpitaba ansioso por enterrarse dentro de él. Pero todavía no, primero debía marcar su cuerpo, impregnarlo con su olor. Hundió sus dientes en el cuello del omega, quien gritó de dolor pero extasiado a la vez. Levi no pudo sino deleitarse con los gemidos que profería Eren. Se regodeaba por su total entrega, aceptándolo como su alfa.

Un hilo de sangre resbaló producto de la mordida; Levi sacó la lengua y lamió la trayectoria de la sangre. Contempló unos segundos la marca, y satisfecho, descendió hasta el hombro para hacerle otra. No tan violenta como la primera, pero procurando que fuera visible a ojos de los demás. Bajo su cuerpo, Eren se retorcía de dolor y placer, aún apresado con las manos alzadas.

Después de trazar otra marca con sus afilados dientes en el hombro, le siguió otra en el pezón, tirando y succionándolo como si bebiera de el. Le secundó el otro pezón, mientras que con sus dedos retorcía el pezón derecho que acababa de marcar. Luego su boca fue dibujando un recorrido de mordiscos por el estómago, desplegando sus feromonas de dominación; el placer era aun mayor al no contenerse lo más mínimo. La respuesta por parte del omega fue casi inmediata. Su cuerpo reaccionó con brusquedad, expulsando feromonas por doquier, permitiendo que el celo reapareciera de nuevo. Su primera vez fue una experiencia horrible, encerrado y alejado de su alfa, frotándose con las sábanas de Jean y esa necesidad de ser penetrado martirizándole a cada segundo. Pero ya nunca más.

Abrió sus piernas, mostrando su pequeño agujero que ya empezaba a lubricarse y autodilatarse. Levi le sujetó las piernas por detrás de las rodillas, exponiendo su trasero por completo. Para facilitar la dilatación, introdujo un dedo, sintiendo como esas paredes estrechaban el orificio. Pudo ser delicado, pero no contempló esa opción tras esperar por tantas semanas. Retiró el dedo y lo metió repetidas veces, estimulando su omega cuyos gemidos eran más sonoros a medida que aceleraba el movimiento de su dedo. Cuando lo extrajo, una capa de lubricante cubría su piel. El olor de las feromonas de ambos se había extendido por toda la buhardilla, aislándolos del mundo exterior, siendo ellos únicamente los que existían en ese preciso instante.

Eren suplicó. Rogó a su alfa sin pudor, al borde del llanto. A Levi le gustó eso.

—Más... Suplicame más...

—Por favor... Fóllame. Quiero sentirte... Quiero sentir como mi alfa toma mi cuerpo... Necesito sentirme lleno.

Levi juró que no había nada tan hermoso como su omega pidiendo desesperado por ser penetrado. Y como su alfa, le complacería encantado. Agarrando su miembro hinchado, lo guió hasta el ano del omega y cerrando los ojos, se hundió de una sola embestida. Eren lanzó un grito sosteniéndose de la almohada bajo su cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento, Levi embistió de nuevo, cegado por el enorme placer que recibía su cuerpo.

Eren no había experimentado nada como aquello. Parecía increíble que fuera el mismo hombre que en su primera noche como amantes le había tratado de forma tan suave y delicada; ahora mismo era casi como una fiera, arremetiendo contra él sin compasión, arrancándole más y más gritos. Era tal la fuerza del alfa que rompió uno de los soportes de madera que sostenía el colchón, pero eso no lo detuvo. Siguió penetrándolo, provocando sonidos de los más obscenos al chocar sus pieles y metiendo su lengua en la boca del omega, quien se encontraba en un profundo éxtasis. De su espalda empezaron a formarse pequeñas gotas de sudor, las cuales resbalaban lentamente hasta sus caderas. Estas se movían frenéticamente, entrando y saliendo mientras que con sus manos sujetaba a Eren de la cintura para poder enterrarse hasta el fondo. Esa noche quería ser él quien tuviera el control.

Manteniendo ese ritmo, no resistió mucho. Levi exhaló un gemido cuando se corrió dentro de su omega. Su semilla se esparció al tiempo que su miembro se agrandaba en su interior. Eren compuso una mueca de dolor, se agarró a los brazos de Levi, conteniendo las ganas de chillar. Si la primera embestida había sido doloroso, aquello era mil veces peor. No obstante, aguantó sin quejarse, pero deseando que el pene de Levi saliera lo más rápido posible.

Una vez hubo recuperado la forma normal, trató de levantarse, mas su alfa lo empujó contra el colchón.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Dormirás cuando haya amanecido.

Eren estaba agotado, pero sabía que Levi no se conformaría con eso, y desgraciadamente también conocía la resistencia de los alfas.

—Soy todo tuyo.

.

.

.

 _A 150 kilómetros de Ragako…_

Historia Reiss no había interactuado con nadie desde su llegada al castillo de Utgard. Muda e inmóvil como una estatua, la heredera de Sina oía en su cabeza esas voces consumiéndola sin piedad… Su propia voz retumbaba sin pausa, reviviendo así la atrocidad presenciada horas antes. Se escuchaba a sí misma suplicar, llorar desconsolada por la vida de Frieda, su hermana.

— _¡Usted es el comandante! ¡Por favor! ¡Salve... ¡POR FAVOR, SALVE A MI HERMANA!_

Tan clara y ensordecedora como si lo gritara en voz alta ahí mismo.

— _Le juré a su Majestad proteger su vida por encima de cualquier cosa._

Eso había dicho.

— _¡De media vuelta! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!_

— _No._

El comandante cargó con ella entre la muchedumbre. Creía estar salvándole la vida, pero en verdad, gran parte de ella murió en aquel lugar. El lugar de su nacimiento y del que había sido su hogar por quince años.

Sus ojos teñidos por el horror, vislumbraban nítidamente a los soldados de Rose propinándole patadas, maltratando el cuerpo de su hermana que yacía encogido en un desesperado intento por protegerse de las golpizas que recibía por todas partes.

Uno de ellos con una soga. Las imágenes no desaparecían: se proyectaban constantemente. Ataron un extremo de la soga en el lateral de la catapulta mientras que con el otro improvisaron un nudo. Agarrándola por el pelo, le rodearon el cuello con la soga. Los soldados restantes bramaban fuera de sí, clamando por su muerte.

— _¡ ¡ ¡FRIEDAAAA! ! !_

Entre todos lanzaron su cuerpo cuesta abajo. Frieda Reiss cayó precipitadamente desde lo más alto de la muralla hasta quedar colgada unos metros por encima del suelo.

Erwin fue el único que escuchó el desgarrador lamento de Historia; el enemigo celebró con vítores estruendosos la muerta de la reina.

Golpeó al comandante. Le insultó y descargó todo su dolor e ira contra él. Este no hizo nada para impedírselo. Soportó los golpes sin rechistar, sereno y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Cuando hubo terminado, Erwin la hizo sentarse en una esquina y la arropó con su capa. A su lado, otro omega había sido arropado tras ser encontrado entre los supervivientes de Maria.

Erwin lo reconoció.

El omega con quien jugó la partida de ajedrez. Había sido brutalmente violado por dos alfas. Nadie de los refugiados en Utgard le había escuchado hablar. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Historia, reflejaban el horror de ese día.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Narzisseblume:** aproveché que Isayama reveló los nuevos personajes para introducirlos en la trama. Me vino de perlas porque necesitaba rodear a Zeke de un séquito de personales leales. Como bien dices, Pieck es ideal para él. Una mujer callada, sosegada y leal, y ya se vio en el canon que era muy inteligente. Nuestro querido Eren ya fue marcado y respecto a Armin... bueno, le va a costar levantar cabeza. Fue un golpe muy duro para él, pero Erwin no le quitará el ojo de encima. ¡Besos a ti, preciosa!

 **Lia Primrose:** Canonicamente Annie debería estar con Reiner y compañía, pero decidí apartarla de esas malas influencias y encontrarle una omega jejeje Petra sentirá que su sitio no es con Levi y Eren, y pronto tomará una decisión. Ella trata de ser valiente y no caer en el estereotipo de mujer florero, tampoco quería tener hijos porque ese era su deber como omega, de ahí las medicinas que tomaba. Jean es buena persona, pero durante estos capítulos ha vivido bajo presión, y a veces perdía el control de la situación. No hay que ser duros con él, es otra víctima. Levi ni en su sano juicio dejaría a Eren marcharse sin más. Los omegas son objetivos potenciales en una guerra, y Levi debía protegerlo a toda costa, aunque eso conllevara traicionar miles de vidas. Es egoísta y a Erwin no le hará ninguna gracia su desaparición. Ya veremos qué ocurrirá en un futuro... Carla como ya sabes, estará bien protegida, no hay que preocuparse por ella. Y en cuanto a Armin, hará algo muy peligroso en el siguiente cap, pero demos gracias que Erwin estará allí para protegerlo. Levi y Eren también sufrirán pese a estar alejados de todo. ¡Mil gracias por tus hermosos reviews, los amo con todo mi corazón! Espero que hayas disfrutado con este cap! ¡Besos, princesa!

 **dark luna 28:** sé que ha sido doloroso, pero en las guerras los más débiles son los que se llevan la peor parte. Prometo que más adelante se recuperará, pero de momento pasará por una etapa oscura.

 **Scc Ccu:** Annie y Petra se reencontrarán más adelante. Y sí, tienes razón en que hay algo entre ellas ^^ Levi ya se cansó de mantener el control jajaja Mencionaste que si no actuaba rápido Armin saldría preñado, bien, no estás equivocado. La cuestión es qué hará al respecto... tachán, tachán! Gracias por comentar!

 **BelenCatLover:** ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras!

 **van:** escaparon, y de momento vivirán al margen de la guerra. Siento mucho lo de Armin, pero lo peor para él ya pasó.

 **SttaRJaCk:** como ya dije en mis primeras notas, el fic fue inspirado en una clase de historia moderna, donde se hablaba de una princesa de Inglaterra vendida a Escocia, o algo así (?) No recuerdo bien jajaja Yo cambié la princesa por nuestro princeso Eren y ya mi mente planeó las bases del fic. Yo también adoro el Winmin, tenía que meter esta ship en el fic, y como viste, nadie llegó a salvar a Armin. Pero Erwin ya está con él y algo surgirá entre ellos ^^ Gracias por seguir este fic y muchos otros míos! Es un placer leerte en cada review! *inserte corazón*

 **YupinaBL:** estuve avisando del angst desde hacía tiempo, pero nadie estaba preparado para lo de Armin, no quiero romper corazones pero ya vi que a la mayoría os dolió. Levi puede ser muy egoísta, y en su mente solo está Eren. En el diálogo pudimos ver esa faceta de alfa que no se detendrá ante nada para proteger a su omega. Respecto a Armin, sobrellevar una violación no es fácil, y hará una locura dentro de poco, pero Erwin estará ahí para apoyarle como buen alfa. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **fuckthesummer:** Gracias :D Intento actualizar con un mes de margen, pero con todos los fics que tengo pendientes a veces me paso de fecha. Espero que te haya gustado el cap!

 **copaaldana-30:** El título ya de por sí advierte que se trata de una historia de amantes prohibidos. Mi intención al escribirlo, fue que factores externos a la relación dificultaran el romance. El matrimonio concertado, la iglesia, la época en que viven, la guerra, la violación de Armin... No separaré a Eren y Levi porque precisamente lo que quiero hacer es que luchen juntos contra esas adversidades. Nadie podía amar libremente, pero ahora todo cambió. De Jean y Marco se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, y desde luegoque Arin y Erwin no lo tendrán fácil, pero como dices, puede ser muy bonita a pesar de todo. Siempre supe que Levi abandonaría todo por Eren, y pues ya se vio en este cap que llevaba tiempo planificándolo. Mikasa aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, y digamos que tomará protagonismo. ¡Gracias por tu hermoso review!


End file.
